Let Freedom Reign
by cometdragon96
Summary: AU Riza has been a slave since her early childhood. Little hope of freedom shines in the darkness, but when Roy Mustang a general working for the very people who enslave her works his way to the top to free her and all slaves.Will Roy bring freedom or death?-ROYAI-
1. The Way Life Is

**A.N(Hi ya' party people this is my second story i'm putting up on fanfiction its an AU I hope ya like it if anyone is OOC I apologize ahead of time)**

* * *

chapter 1

The deep black marble floors chilled Riza's feet with their coldness. She partially stood on her knees in the furhrer's mansion's gathering hall. Along with her fellow slaves kneeling before the slave handlers waiting for their orders. Some slaves might see this as a time of worry many handlers would lash out at them for no reason.

Riza herself saw this as a much needed break. You got to kneel down and not stand for a while anything other than work was an improvement. After years of being a slave Riza had found that keeping your head down, and just follow your orders without question. You'd be fine...well fine in a relative sense. Riza heard one slave lash out at a handler she did not focus on his words. She did hear the sound of a whip cracking and a defeated yelp. Rebellions against your superiors never did last long.

Once that might have been Riza talking back to their masters. Disobeying orders all that got her was beatings, whipped, and her food and water rations taken away. She stopped fighting it a few years after her teenaged years ended. Riza has been a slave as long as she can remember. She was enslaved when she was very young sold to a farmer by her parents. That is what she was lead to believe, eventually the farmer sold her to a high ranking aristocrat who worked for the Fuhrer of Amestris.

Compared to the farmer she rather work in the fields again for the farmer than in the fuhrer's mansion. Slaves were a pretty common thing in Amestris. Sure there were slaves in other countries, but Amestris had the highest number of them. Riza could run off to Xing or even Creta at least she'd have a chance at freedom there if she could even get that far.

"All right same stations as yesterday. If you can't remember where you go you better remember fast!" A handler called out finally Riza as did the other slaves raise their heads. They all began dashing as fast as they could to their post to begin work. Riza went fast but wasn't in a big hurry to get to work. Unfortunately for her and a few other slaves they were assigned to work in the boiler room.

'Danmit' Riza cursed the boiler room was the worse place you could work here. The slaves nicknamed the the room appropriately Hell. 'That is pretty much what it is' Riza thought. When one worked in the boiler room you had to shovel coal to fuel the boilers. You might not think that is to bad, but the room had little to what many believed no ventilation. The shovels they made the slaves use were made all of metal no wooden handle, so eventually the shovel would heat up and burn your hands. If a handler caught you putting down a shovel they'd punish you saying you were slaking. Only way to protect your hands were to rip up some of your cloths and wrap your hands so they wouldn't burn. It didn't help much though.

As Riza approached the stairs to go down to the boilers. She pulled out the shredded cloth that she had been using to protect her own hands. Even with the cloth she looked at her hands they were heavily calloused blisters covering them. Riza sighed the rest of her body was fairing no better. Her feet to were covered in calluses, she couldn't remember the last time she had shoes. Riza always just wrapped her feet in cloth the last pair of shoes she had were long since wore past being useful. Her body was basically bones only some muscle covered it because she worked all the time. Riza sometimes had trouble breathing because of breathing in all the fumes from the boiler room. The only thing that was in pretty good shape were her eyes see could see amazingly well surprisingly.

Riza descended into the boiler room. Other slaves who have finished their shifts down there hurried out not caring that that the brightness from the world above blinded them. Walking down into the dimly lit room, sweat already formed on Riza's body from the hot steam and smoke coming from the boilers. The handler down there glared at her she paid him no mind doing as he would want her. Grabbing a shovel its heat making her palms sting unhealed burns protested being put against more heat Riza began shoveling coal anyway.

Letting her body go numb as it went through the movements. Riza let her mind wander she had trained herself to do this. She'd think about any topic to keep her mind away from her mistreated body's protest of work. Deciding to think of recent events she thought of the rumors that Fuhrer Bradley might be taken out of office. That rumor brought hope of freedom to Riza. Bradley was the whole reason the slave trade was allowed to expand to what it is now. If someone else toke control then maybe they would work to free some of them.

It was unlikely it gave Riza hope though. Driving her thoughts somewhere that wouldn't give her false hope of freedom Riza thought of the news that a general that had been stationed in Xing would be coming soon after a long term there.

'Great another cruel tyrant visiting. As if the ones living here weren't enough' Riza thought bitterly. Nobles, kings, princes, queens, aristocrats, and of course generals who worked for the Fuhrer visited the mansion often to dispute things with the Fuhrer. The only problem was they usually made things worse for the slaves. Some were nice to them and even gave the slaves extra food. No matter how kind they were though the slave handlers would be extra cruel to them during this time.

Riza didn't know the name of the noble visiting she didn't have enough time to listen to gossip. She didn't care though. All she worried about was not collapsing from exhaustion on the job, protecting her ration of food, and staying heathy enough not to be deemed unfit to work. She shuddered at the thought of being deemed unfit to work that was the equivalent to signing your final wish. Slaves unfit to work were considered useless, and they were killed.

The ending bell rung out. Their shift in the boiling room was finally over. Riza dropped the shovel her hands burning despite the cloth covering them. Dehydration gnawed at Riza black spots came into her vision. This was normal though hours in the boiler room with no break sometimes slaves would use this chance. They would just let exhaustion claim them allowing themselves to fall into the boiler. Burning flesh would coat the room with its horrid smell. No one cared if this happened the slave handler would just call some slaves in to drag the body out. No prayers or any religious ceremony would be held for these slaves not even their name would be said in mourning. For very few slaves could remember their original names all slaves had a number, and that is what they were called.

Riza toke pride in the fact that she could remember her full birth name. Riza Hawkeye sometimes when trying to fall asleep when exhaustion didn't make her, she'd just repeat it to herself just to be sure she would never forget it. D-214 was who she would be to anyone other than herself. The number tattooed on her arm marked her forever as a slave. The numbers were pointless Riza in her opinion thought the handlers wouldn't call you by it they just yell point at you and expect you to know they are talking to you.

Climbing out of the boiler room stairs Riza closed her eyes at the brightness of the world compared to the boiler room. She hadn't even realized she'd been down there that long, you could lose hours working down there. Not wanting to attract a handler to her for taking to long Riza hurried off to the next place she would work for the day. The Fuhrer's private horse stables a rather easy job compared to the boiler room. It was late in the day now when she first went down to the boiler it was a few hours till lunch time. Well lunch time for any free person slaves ate when they were remembered to be feed. If you were lucky you would work in the kitchen and you be able to sneak a bit of food every so often. Entering the stables Riza's fatigue still has yet to fad, but she ignores it after this she'll be able to rest she tells herself trying to ignore the empty stomach growling at her.

"I'll get the first half you get the rest." A slave who was also sent here now that shifts had changed told Riza. Nodding in agreement she went to the hay shoot that deposited hay for one to gather up. Gathering up as much as she could carry Riza went to filling the horse's feed boxes. Once finished she grabbed a brush from the shelf, and Riza went to brush all the knots out the horses' manes. Upon completing this along with filling their water boxes the sun was setting and the bell rung again. All slaves minus ones scheduled in the boiler room night shift and the personal slaves as well as the cooks. All slaves went back to the slave housing that was in reality was two large wore down barns that lay behind the mansion out of sight.

No beds were in the partially falling down barns. There was some hay you could use for a pillow no designated spots for sleeping. All one did was walk in at the end of the day fall down curl into the most comfortable position and fall asleep. That is exactly what Riza did letting today's workload take effect. Going to the nearest corner she curled up in some hay falling asleep. This was a normal day for her things were going to change though unbeknown to Riza.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang marvel at the giant mansion of the Fuhrer. Smirking he thought how someday that mansion will be his. The General had just returned from Xing, he had been ordered to visit there to negotiate the return of slaves Xing had allowed to escape into the their country. Roy knew the real reason they sent him to do this job, no way anyone would care about a few escaped slaves. The higher ups had sent Roy to Xing in hopes he would be assassinated. The higher ups didn't like Roy's plans, getting him out of the way would make things way easier for them to do their own doings. Mustang has been rising up the ranks fast trying to get a hold of the rank of Fuhrer so he could change this country for the better.

"Starting with you guys." Roy mumbled looking out the car window to the Fuhrer's own personal crop fields. Outside slaves worked tirelessly, anger came to Roy the mansion didn't even need many of the things it had, things that slaves were force to maintain. Roy continued to watch them as the car slowly made its way up to the mansion. He nearly jumped out of the car when he saw one collapse falling into the dirt. What he thought might be someone going to help the poor soul, Roy was wrong dead wrong the person who dashed up to the slave was yelling at them. The one who approached barley gave them time to get up before pulling out a whip. Its cracking could be heard even in the sealed car, Roy flinched at the sound angry and sad he could do nothing to help the poor slave.

"Don't worry you'll all be free one day." Roy whispered as others were called to carry the limp slave off the fields.

* * *

**A.N(I'll try and update this regularly but my other story I'm doing now comes first unless someone wants this updated asap anyway reviews are loved^^) **


	2. Kindness You've heard of it Right?

Chapter 2

Riza awoke with a start. Gasping for air while she slept for reasons only Riza assumed were abuse from working. Riza wouldn't be able to get air into her lungs and she would wake in a frenzy, floudering for air till finally her lungs were satisfied. Then she would fall back, exhausted from the fit.

Coughing, she took deep breaths till her breathing,albeit a little raspy, returned to normal again.

"Damnit" She curses. Now that she was awake she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. The gnawing hunger and thirst would keep her awake. Laying back down Riza listened to the rain tap the roof of the barn. Wait- Rain? Rising from her make shift bed, Riza moved to be under one of the many holes in the roof of the barn.

Once under the hole the cool rain felt like heaven to her worn out body. Showers and baths one of the many luxuries slaves would never have. After sitting in the rain like this was probably going to be the cleanest any of them ever were, and it was amazing just to think about about being rid of the dirt and grim.

Riza sat like that for longer than she could ever dream of remembering, but the real reason she came over was to get a drink of clean water for once. Any water the handlers gave them was polluted and dirty, making many who drank it sick. It had happened to her once, unfortunately. Almost all the slaves were unlucky enough to become ill and she was no exception. Riza remembered she somehow pulled herself through it and didn't get marked down as unfit to work. The sickness took so much out of her at the time that Riza didn't think she would make it. Somehow she pulled through though, and here she was now. How pathetic, she thought .She must look so desperate for water that she is trying to gather rain water in her hands to drink.

That was one of the handlers goals though. To help bring the public to being more open about allowing slaves. They would make slaves appear as inhuman as possible. Making the naive public believe that slave weren't even human so it was okay to make them work till death. Sometimes this back fired however instead what they showed the slaves as angered the public, causing them to want to free them. That rarely happened anymore though the higher ups in the government be very careful so just to show the inhuman side of slaves.

It was like a cruel inhuman game when the handlers cut their food and water rations. It becomes survival of the fittest if you aren't strong enough to protect your rations. You would be killed by your fellow slaves over a crust of bread- and Riza had viewed this more then once.

Many times Riza had tried to make deals with slaves so they would band together, share what they had and because there were multiple people protecting the rations there was less a chance of them being taken. This never worked though someone always got greedy, waning more, they'd break the deal all it would accomplish is give Riza more troubles in the end. Long ago she had decided making deals to protect food wasn't worth it.

Handlers like to make a game out of it. They would not feed or give water to the slaves for as long as possible. when they finally did it they wouldn't give enough to go around. The little measly bits of hardly-worth-the-effort food causes fights to break out without a second hough at who you might be killing for barely a bite. While the slaves battled _killing_ each other for a lousy hard piece of bread. Handlers and even the Fuhrer watched them suffer, laughing at them and their miserable exsistence.

_How __could __they__? __How __could __they __treat __us __like __this__? __Why __won__'__t __someone __stop __this__? __We __are __people __too__... __or __are __we __anymore__?_ All of these thoughts were present, but no one seemed to have the strength to speak them aloud.

_Perhaps __the __years __have __turned __us __all __in to __mere __work __animals__? __Our __only __purpose __is __to __work __till __we __die__. _Riza thought this more and more often it was getting to the point where she was starting to believe it.

As much as Riza didn't want to believe these things maybe that was it. She and her fellow slaves... They have no lives to live. This was it for them- be born, work, then die. The rain pouring heavier broke Riza's thoughts. It was still pouring. She hadn't even realized it. Soaking wet now, Riza moved back to where she slept. Shivering as her wet cloths stuck to her cool skin, she curses loudly at the though that she might get sick now. Getting sick was something she couldn't afford. She curled up in a ball for warmth, hoping either sleep came or the morning came and it would dry her with its warm glow.

A few hours later Riza managed to fall into a half dozing off state. Despite her frozen body the rain had shifted it a soft drizzle by then. The heavy barn door opening broke Riza completely out of her half asleep mode. It was still to early for the shift to begin the only people who would be entering in here would be the handlers at this hour. Riza frowned laying back down no doubt they were here to cart off anyone who passed away in the night due to sickness or malnutrition.

"D-214! You better wake up and get your ass over here!" Riza jumped not even thinking rushed to the one who called her number. It was just by reflex she didn't even realize she was over there already on her knees bowing to the handler till her eyes meet the dirty barn floor. Riza grimaced inwardly was she really that whipped into submission by these monster that her body didn't wait for her mind to even process the commands they gave.

"Follow now." The handler commanded without question Riza followed him like a loyal dog on a leash.

Roy frowned-_P__ersonal__slave__? _He thought. Roy had just entered the mansion, the butler informing him the Fuhrer was out so he might have to stay a day or two until he returned. He would be provided his own room, food, and the lot so he might entertain himself while he waited. Along with all that, the butler informed him he would get a slave that would follow any order he gave it. Roy wanted to punch the butler when he called the slave an 'it'. _Does__n__'__t__anyone__here__consider__them__people__?_ Roy thought for a moment as he waited in the gathering hall for a handler to bring him a slave. If he showed this slave enough kindness then they would tell the other slaves about it. If he got enough slaves to support his cause he didn't know what he could do with their support yet, but Roy knew for sure slaves were the life blood of Amestris-without them working the country will loose thousands dollars, if not more.

"General we have you your slave." Roy turned, looking to the handler and slave at the entrance. He frown at the sight of the slave. She didn't even look up, eyes glued to her cloth wrapped feet as if she didn't deserve to see anything but the ground. Looking her up and down she had what he thought was blond hair it was hard to tell. It was wet like she tried to wash it early, but it was dirty the wetness of it not hiding the grease that matted the short locks that were cut into a boyish short cut. She was painfully thin as Roy expected only a small amount of muscle covered her near skeletal frame.

"This one all right with you we have about 6o-something here if you want a different one."

"No thank you she's fine." The handler nodded moving to exit he called out before he left the hall.

"Oh and there are extra whips in the store house if you need one." Roy tried not to punch the man for even suggesting use o a whip. The way she flinched at the mention of a whip just made him bristle even more with anger.. It also made Roy even more determined to help these slaves. After the handler was well out of hearing range Roy walked up to the slave. She didn't move didn't look up at him all she did was stand there head down. Roy suddenly got nervous how was he going get this slave to trust him? Clearly she didn't feel like he going to show her any kindness.

"Hello I'm General Roy Mustang." She didn't respond.

"Ummm and you are?" Finally she looked up to meet his gaze her dark hazel colored eyes bore into him.

"Number D-214." Her short answer came, terse and emotionless. Hazel pools locked with his onyx ones. Those eyes in Roy opinion seemed to call out to him. Her body may have been horribly mistreated but her eyes still held that untamed, untouched beauty. Their eyes stayed locked. Roy found if he looked deep enough her eyes almost showed him her life. He could see pain and suffering, and the strength still persisted. Roy smiled at her and for the briefest moment shock entered her expression before disappearing.

"I don't want a number-I'd like a name" Roy chuckled, the shock coming back to her face and this time staying there.

"I want your real name." She just stood there staring at him complete shock written all over her face. Was it really that uncommon for their real names to be used?

"Riza." The now known to Roy 'Riza' answered, her voice unsure.

"What is it you wish me to do Sir."

"Oh nothing for now... actually the butler told me I'd be staying in the guest room. Could you show me where that is?" Riza nodded heading off Roy close behind.

Roy took the this time to observe Riza as she walked. She had a slight wheeze hitching her breath not to long after they began the trek to the guest room. A limp as well that appeared that she put a lot of effort into hiding it. Before getting a chance to ask if she was okay they stopped in front of a finely crafted oak door.

"This is the room." Riza bowed. Opening the door, she let Roy enter the room not following him in. Roy thought the room was more of a penthouse suite than a guest room. The room was split up into a living area a kitchen. Then the bedroom and bath being separate from the living area. He turned back to Riza who was standing in the doorway still as a statue.

"You can come in Riza." He smiled softly at her, chuckling inwardly at the look of uncertainty. She slowly makes her way into the room as if just entering it will cause her some serious unneeded and unwanted pain.

"Would you like something to drink?" Riza quickly nodded like a broken bobble head, not wanting to miss a chance at a drink that didn't smell like it came from the sewer. Roy filled a glass from the sinks faucet . As soon as it made it from his hand to Riza's the entire glass was empty.

"Thank you, really." Riza bowed again , and her humbleness struck Roy to be unforced this time. Offering her another glass which she quickly drank then thanked him so many times Roy thought the word might loose its value.

"You can back to bed if you want. I know its early and you'll want some sleep I'm betting." Without a word Riza nodded, then bowed deeply, her eyes wistful but full of unbridled gratitude. As she left Roy saw saddness in her beautiful eyes. Was she sad about leaving me? Roy thought this as well as wondering how might she act if she wasn't enslaved if she was free. Roy gazed longingly at the empty space she used to be.

_I __will __free __you __Riza__._

* * *

_**A.N( I'd like to thank my amazing friend gilraenstar who helped me fix this chapter up so there should be less grammar mistakes hope you enjoy it reviews are loved)**_


	3. Building Bridges One Step at a Time

_Hey guys sorry I've haven't updated anything in awhile here is chapter 3 the next chapter is almost done so the time span between my next update shouldn't be to long I wanted to make sure I got this updated on royai day so HAPPY ROYAI DAY to you all!^^_

* * *

Chapter 3

_He __gave __me __water__! __Water __and __it __wasn__'__t __a __trap __or __poisoned __or __anything__!_ Riza couldn't believe the small amount of kindness that Mustang had shown her. The way he looked at her made Riza's heart soar ; he looked at her like a person. Not a slave meant to work till death. Mustang remained the dominate thing on her mind as she walked back to the barn.

"Hey you didn't I tell you to serve General Mustang?" Riza froze turning to the handler who called her out she went to her knees. Not answering him for fear he might lash out.

"Well, answer slave! I told you to serve Mustang." His voice displayed no kindness his cold eyes bore into Riza even though she wasn't even looking at them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his hand inching for the whip at his belt just waiting for a reason to use it.

"He had no use for me at the moment, so he told me to go back to the slave quarters." All slaves knew to never use 'slave terms' when talking to a handler. Most slaves call their so called quarters the barn-that was what it was after all.

"No excuses, get your ass back over to him! I don't care if he doesn't need you now go wait outside his door till he does!" The handler really had no reason to have Riza do this other than to get a good laugh at her waiting outside Mustang's door for the rest of the night. He pulled his whip out ,whipping the ground near Riza's feet making her dash off to the guest room desperate to avoid the stinging blows.

Roy yawned, sitting on the couch. He really didn't feel like sleeping now. He wanted to come up with a plan earn some points with the Fuhrer here. That was going to be tough. No doubt the generals that were closer to him have given him the heads up on what Roy's agenda was. Roy sighed; if he can't get on the Fuhrer's good side then screw it. He already loss to many points with every general and the Fuhrer when he made it clear he was antislavery. Since Roy was promoted to general ,he quickly found that almost all other generals and other high ranking officials were all for slavery and the horrible treatment of fellow human beings that went right along with it. The few that weren't were unbiased about it, not caring about the terrible mistreatment of the slaves.

What Roy couldn't figure out was why almost everyone supported it. Sure the slaves brought in plenty of money from free labor, but that work they are doing could give jobs to the many jobless people of Amestris. That was another problem for Roy if he ever did reach Fuhrer. He can't just sign a bill freeing the slaves the countless people who own them will rebel against that. Roy sighed again leaning back into the couch looking up at the ceiling.

Footsteps outside his door broke Roy's thoughts. They sounded almost like running when they approached, however they just stopped at his door. Waiting a moment to see if someone would enter Roy stood and went to open the door. Outside he found Riza leaning against the wall breathing more or less gasping for air. Eyes closed she didn't even notice Roy opening his door. It wasn't till a hand placed on her shoulder causing her to jump in fright that she looked to Mustang still taking large intakes of breath. Roy frowned at how tense she had become he toke his hand away seeing as all it was doing was making her afraid.

"Are you all right Riza?"

"Yes, sir." Robotic without emotion she talked as if see was trained to say that even if it wasn't true.

"I thought you went back to bed?"

"I was order to serve you."

"That doesn't mean you aren't allowed to sleep." Roy was completely confused as to why she would choose to return here instead of getting much needed rest. Then it hit Roy someone ordered her back here ; her out of breath state said it all she wasn't just ordered she was threaten back.

"Well, come back in I won't have you wait out in the hall all night for me." Riza followed Roy back inside the same fearful look that she may be soiling the room with her being there returned to her face. Roy went over sat on the couch and motioned for Riza to join him. Riza just stood there eyes boring into him their depths displaying their confusion. Roy patted the couch smiling at her in an attempt to ease her into a sense of security. Hesitantly Riza moved over to the couch and eased herself down to sit. Once she did sit though she quickly relaxed into it closing her eyes a content smile formed on her lips. Roy looked at her softly compared to the fear and anxiety from early Roy wished he could see her like this more often.

Before Roy realized it her breathing had evened out and she was asleep. _Well__, __that __was __fast__. _Careful to not wake her Roy got up and moved her to lay out on couch. Going into the bedroom he took one of the many extra blankets they provided him with and he wrapped it around her.

Happy with his work Roy went toke a shower before climbing into bed falling asleep thinking about a certain slave sleeping in the room over.

Riza woke feeling oddly well rested. What a strange dream to think her being let into general's room it was almost laughable! Who would let a slave in their room unless to do work? Riza paused in her thoughts when she felt a comfortable softness around her, and what she thought was the floor of the barn wasn't hard with various hay on it. Snapping into a sitting position eyes wide she looked around. _It __wasn__'__t __a __dream__?_

"Morning." Riza turned to a pajama clad Roy who was currently using the stove to cook something.

"Sir, you don't have to trouble yourself by making breakfast it is made at nine by us." She told him without thinking years of servitude telling her that it was her and other slaves job to make him food not his. Roy just smiled

"Oh this isn't for me." Roy slid the eggs he made onto a plate so they sat next to some bacon as well as toast. Riza nearly fell out of her seat when he went up to her and held the plate out to her. _He __made __me __food__!_ Riza looked to the plate then to Roy multiple times completely baffled that someone made her food a general no less.

"Here take it." Finally Riza toke the plate giving Roy one last look before digging in. _Dear __god __I __can__'__t __remember __the __last __time __I__'__ve __eaten __like __this__._ Riza was torn between savoring the first real meal she has had in ages and filling the seemly endless hunger that plagued her. When she finished the strange feeling of actually having food in her stomach filled Riza with joy she hasn't know in years.

Meanwhile Roy observed her scarf down the last of the food. _I wonder when was the last time she has eaten anything like this_ he wondered. The way she ate like she hasn't in ages told him it has been a long time. When he had woken up seeing that she was still sleeping. He had decided to get a head start on building a small bridge of trust with her. Roy had already decided that in the time it takes for the Fuhrer to get here he was going to start making friends among the slaves. Mainly though he planed on at least befriending Riza. Roy didn't know why but he felt something when he was around her. Whenever he would look to her he would gain the need to make sure she was taken care of. Whether she needed food or water he wanted to make sure she would stay heathy. Right now though her health had a a lot to be desired. She was deathly thin along with that she was unnaturally pale. Also Roy didn't think of it till after she fell asleep last night ; when he told her to leave him last night there was no way she could have made it to far from his room when the person ordered her back. Once she was back she was panting gasping for air it wasn't natural for someone to be that worn down by a short run. This lead Roy to believe Riza might have some breathing problems as well which wasn't unheard of when it came to slaves.

When her food was finished she looked to him a smile barley visible on her face.

"Thank you sir!" She got off the couch and kneeled down on her knees thanking him again. While her head was down not looking at him Roy crossed the distance between them. Taking hold of her hand he pulled her up off the ground he toke note of how rough and blistered it was.

"There is no need to bow to me. I'm just the same as you are I'm not better than you just because you're enslaved." Riza stared at him as if he was insane Roy wondered if she thought he was lying.

"Listen, Riza I'm not going to lie. I'm planing on moving up on the chain and hopefully one day soon become Fuhrer. I just want you to know when I do I plan on freeing the slaves. You don't have to be afraid of me I won't whip you or mess with you just for laughs. I promise one day you and all slaves will be free." Before he even got half way through his little speech Riza had finally raised her head to lock gazes with him.

"You...you really mean that we...we will be free?"

"Yes, what Fuhrer Bradley lets them do to you is inexcusable. You're are all people too..." Riza cut him of her voice displaying some if the suffering she has endured.

"We're aren't really people any more. Throw us a few pieces of food and we'll become as savage as animals." The painful look in her eyes burned themselves into Roy's memory with her next words.

"We lost the right to be considered human long ago. You loose that right as soon as they tattoo your number on you. After that you're a slave nothing more." The surety in her voice frightened Roy. _Did __she __really __believe __this__? _Once she finished the wall that was separating them was back up she moved her hand out of his grip. Looking down again at her cloth wrapped feet as if they were the most interesting thing ever. It become clear to Roy that if he wanted to befriend any slave let alone gain their trust he would have to break through the mental barriers they wrapped themselves in to protect themselves.

As if nothing happened just now Roy stated he should go get some breakfast. Riza followed him down to the dinning hall head looking down at least five steps behind him. She didn't enter the dinning room with him. Instead she waited just outside at the entrance. This time Roy did not beckon her to follow figuring there must be a reason why she wouldn't dare enter. After he finished his breakfast Roy saved a muffin on the way out when he passed Riza he placed the muffin in her hand. She looked confused for a second after moving to catch up with him she happily ate the muffin. Walking down the hall Roy thought of how he could earn Riza's trust. He wanted to help her and all slaves he just hoped he could show them that.

* * *

_So how was that my friend wasn't able to help me edit this one so I hope there aren't to many grammar/spelling mistakes anyway reviews are loved hugs and love from me and again happy royai day^^_


	4. Wash Away the Pain

_Two updates in one day to make up for my lack of keeping up with this story and Hawk's Wings anyway hope you enjoy it again I couldn't get help with editing it so I did my best to fix any errors but if you couldn't tell by my other chapters I'm not the best when it comes to correct grammar or spelling_

* * *

chapter 4

The shift bell rang out slaves hurried about going to their jobs for the day. Riza couldn't help but be selfishly happy that she didn't have to do anything other than aid Mustang today. His words of how he planned to free them echoed in her head. _Could he really mean that?_ Freedom over the years it had become such a foreign term to Riza. She hasn't been free since she was too small to remember it. In the time span of one night the seemly hopelessness of being enslave forever has cracked. All it toke was one man saying he planed on freeing them to give Riza hope. How foolish Riza thought she shouldn't put so much faith in this man for all she knows he could have just said that to laugh at her when she gets her hopes up. Only for them to be crushed.

"Hey isn't there a library in here?" Roy's voice broke her thoughts.

"Yes, sir do you want me to show you where it is?" Roy nodded happily clearly excited about the vas amount of books the library held. Riza nodded trying not to meet his eyes. Riza didn't want to look at his eyes afraid of what she would see in them. It wasn't that there was something wrong with his eyes. Unlike the handlers' eyes who were always cold their cruelty showing through them, or the people who visited here who were not cruel to them pity showered from their eyes. In the few times she meet his eyes no cruelty or pity shown through them. It unnerved Riza the look in his eyes when he looked to her. It was something she couldn't describe it wasn't pity which is the only reason Riza believed he was treating her like this.

"That be great thank you!" He told her as Riza walked ahead of him to lead them to the library. Riza groaned inwardly the library just another thing that reminded her of her life long servitude. Like most slaves Riza did not know how to read she knew the alphabet which is more than most slaves could say. Along with the alphabet Riza knew basic mathematics which among slaves was considered a great feat to learn how to do. To Riza learning the alphabet was easy all she had to do was listen to the handlers name off the slave's numbers in order. In font of each number was a letter Riza just listened to them call each slave out and eventually she learned the order of each letter. What each of them sounded like and how to write them out. Math was the harder to learn to do it ; she had to have perfect timing to listen in on Selim Bradley the Fuhrer's son lessons without getting caught. Slaves who began to learn to much were brutally punished, so Riza did her best to keep her knowledge a secret.

When they reached the library Riza stood aside the entrance so Roy may enter first. Roy's jaw dropped at the massive collection of books. Riza stood at the entrance as Roy disappeared behind the many shelves filled with books.

"What are you doing slave?" A flat cold voice said behind here. Before an answer could even come to mind a fist came bounding full force into Riza's stomach forcing her to her knees clutching her stomach in pain.

"A library is no place for illiterate scum like you. What were you planing on doing here stare at the books and hope they tell you what they're saying?" Before Riza could respond the handler's boot slammed into her stomach. Riza fell backwards upon impact coughing up blood.

"What are you doing? I order you stop!" Riza heard Mustang's voice has things became blurry then clear the entire room spinning.

"Slaves aren't allowed in the library." The handler said with a shrug as if nothing was out of the ordinary here.

"Well, she was with me you just punished her for nothing."

"Whatever." The handler walked away ignoring the death glare Mustang gave him. It would do no good punishing the handler if Roy did everyone would side with the handler no one cared if a slave got beat for nothing.

Kneeling next to Riza he lifted her upper body into his arms.

"Riza?" Coughing some more thankfully without blood Riza's body trembled as it tried to get a hold of itself. Picking her up Roy moved her over to a couch in a little lobby like area within the library. Once she was laid down Roy proceeded to lift her rag of a shirt up to take a look at her stomach. She tensed under his hands but he didn't stop nor did she voice out for him to stop he just wanted to make sure she was okay. Already her stomach was turning a sickly blackish purple along with that Roy saw many scars marring her skin. He caught a glimpse of something on her back. Not waiting to ask for permission he turned her over careful of her stomach. Roy gasped at the condition of it disgusting scars ran over her back. They were straight lines clearly made by a whip. What made Roy burn with rage were that their were a few still fresh wounds running along her back. The wounds were terribly cared for dried blood coated the area around them. The wounds themselves was clearly infected. Blood and puss leak from them the wound being opened from when she fell backwards on them.

"Sir, don't trouble yourself. I'm sure you have more important things to do than look at my...injuries." _How could she treat herself like this? She must be in so much pain. _Riza moved away from Roy pulling herself into a sitting position she winced as she did. _Dammit why can't she see I want to help her!_ Standing Roy mumbled a follow me before walking off back to the guest room. Riza following as told desperately trying to walk without collapsing from pain. Once inside Roy ordered Riza to lie on the couch on her stomach. She did as told like a loyal dog wincing as pain shot through the bruised area of her stomach. Roy disappeared for a moment before returning with a first aid kit and a wet wash cloth. _This is going to hurt her a lot but I can't just leave those wounds infected as they are. _Roy lifted the back of her shirt reveling the whip gashes. Riza didn't protest the slave in her telling her to never speak out against someone. Frowning Roy spoke

"OK I need you to go take a shower first so the wounds will get washed out a little first. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, sir." Riza said in the emotionless yes sir mode she tried getting up but Roy's hand on her should stopped her.

"I'm serious if it hurts to much to go stand in the shower I can clean it here." Riza shook her head getting up she went into the bathroom.

_I can hardly believe this._ Riza awkwardly turned the shower on. _Just yesterday I thought sitting in the rain was the closest I was ever going to get to a shower. Dammit get a hold of yourself Riza even if this Mustang is doing this because he actually cares, and wants to free the slaves. Don't get used to it as soon as he leaves it is back to the barn, week old bread, and the boiler room. _Taking off her thin ratty old cloths Riza stepped under the showers spray. Riza sighed in contentment as the warm water hit her. She gritted her teeth as her back began sting in the back of her mind though Riza thought it was a good sting it meant the gashes left by the handlers' whips were finally getting wondered if they were properly cared for they might not scar as badly as the other ones that covered her back did.

Pushing the sharp stinging to the back of her mind Riza grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Staring at the bottle in wonder she put some on her hand before scrubbing it through her short blonde locks. The fruity smell filled Riza's nose making her forget any pain that she felt from the gashes on her back or the bruise on her stomach. For a moment she thought she should focus on washing out her back that is what Roy sent her in here for. However this was Riza's first shower in years she planned on enjoying it thinking it will be her last. After washing out the shampoo from her hair some of her bangs fell in front of her face. It surprised Riza she never knew her hair was such a bright blonde at times she even questioned if her hair was blonde. It was always so dirty that she could never tell. She briefly wondered what her hair would be like if it were longer. No slaves ever grew their hair out because their hair would be shaved off periodically to avoid lice break outs. The slaves preferred their hair short or not there at all anyway. Hair got in the way while they worked it also made them hotter when working outside or in the boiler room. Riza figured the day where their hair will be shaved was coming soon since her hair was this long. She might want to enjoy the feeling of having clean hair while she can. Not only clean hair but clean everything rain could only clean her off so far, and when she sat in the rain she ran the risk of getting sick. The door opening broke Riza's thoughts.

"Riza I'm going to set some new cloths out for you." Riza didn't say anything she relaxed when she heard the door shut again. Peaking her head out of the shower Riza spotted the cloths. They both appeared that they might be a size or two to big for her, but they looked all right they were just simple sweat pants and a button on T-shirt. They may be simple to the average person but to someone like Riza they were considered like silk robes compared to her old cloths.

Going back under the water's spray Riza enjoyed the pleasant feeling of the water washing away all the dirt and grim. At first the water stung and made her many cuts and burns sting the wounds becoming red from the irritation. Soon though other than her back the water felt soothing on her beaten body. Grabbing some body wash Riza enjoyed the feeling of cleaning herself with the fruity smelling body wash.

Registering the pain shooting through her back Riza stepped out of the shower. Careful of her back and stomach she dried herself off with a towel that was sitting on a rack. Looking back at the shower Riza saw how actually dirty she was the shower when she stepped in was porcelain white. Now a mucky brown soaked the floor off it. Putting on the cloths Roy left for her they were a little big, but that kept them from touching the gashes and other wounds she had on her so it was a good thing to Riza. When she came out Roy told her to lie back down on the couch shirt off so he could care for her back. Holding the shirt in front of her to cover herself Riza did as she was told.

Roy's mouth nearly dropped when Riza came out of the bathroom. He had a slave go in and out came a goddess. Despite her still sickly thin form Roy found her amazingly beautiful. Riza's hair stood out reflecting a bright golden blonde from the light in the room. Her hazel eyes seem a bit brighter as if the shower brought out a small bit of her that was hidden away to protect it from the rough treatment of slave life. Roy frowned the shower did do something else it highlighted how truly beaten she was. Before the many bruises, cuts, and burns were hidden by dirt and grim. Now they littered her body that Roy could see. There was no doubt more were being covered by clothing now. The many cuts and burns were standing out were red bleeding a little. Roy also saw her no longer wrapped feet were completely raw from blisters and burns. She looked like she did her best to relieve some of the stress by shifting how much weight each foot held, however Roy doubted it did anything to help her torn up feet.

The shower had done its job cleaning them out at least now her body could heal them properly without too much aid needed. Her back though would need some attention. As she lay there on her stomach the gashes looked a little better they still leaked blood, however they still needed tending to. Since they were as cleaned as they were going to get Roy pulled out some disinfectant from the first aid kit and began to apply it to the wounds. Roy's heart broke when disinfectant started to take affect she clutched the couch gritting her teeth. It beat Roy up with how much pain she was in, but he couldn't leave those gashes untreated she must have been lucky she hasn't caught something with how infected they are. He wished he could take her to a doctor where she could get way better care than he ever could give. No doctor though would take in a slave once they would see her slave number tattoo they would refuse to treat her. This would have to do he thought as he finished tending to the gashes and began to wrap her back in bandages. Going into the kitchen he filled a glass of water for her when he returned Riza had managed to slip herself back into the shirt he gave her. She was currently curled up on her side waiting for the pain to die down. Looking in the first aid kit Roy smiled upon finding some pain medicine in it. Taking a pill from the bottle he held out the water and pill to Riza for her to take. She complied the medicine kicking in Riza dozed off into a dreamless sleep. Covering her with the blanket from early Roy sat down next her in a small space that was left on the large couch.

In the pleasantly silent other than a quiet snore form Riza. Roy smiled at her already just by a shower and tending to her wounds Riza looked a bit healthier. Roy groaned there was no doubt that people were going to hold this against Roy. No one cared for slaves they just run their slaves until the slave dies then just get a new one. When they saw that he tended to Riza they were going to have a field day about it. They would probably come up with some bull shit reason as to why they shouldn't care for slaves, and of course fool the public with it. Roy sometimes damned the public they were just so damn ignorant about things like this. If the public could just open its eyes they would see how wrong slavery was and would fight against it.

Looking to Riza a frown appeared on his face. Despite the care he was giving her Riza had an upset look as she slept. Taking his hand he moved some hair out of her face praying she wouldn't wake and become frightened by the action. Freezing when his hand brushed her face Roy realized something. Now placing his hand on her forehead he felt an unnatural heat coming off her. Roy cursed getting up he got a thermometer taking Riza's temperature. Roy confirmed what he thought she had a fever. Roy cursed again for a normal person a fever was something minor you take a few days of rest, and you'll be fine. For a slave though it was a death wish fever or no you still had to work. If you collapsed from it if you were lucky they give you a quick death. Roy had done his researched to help him stop this, and though few knew of it some slaves were buried or cremated when they were still alive; all because they were so weak they wouldn't be able to stop them as they were burned or buried. As horrible as it was Roy was certain it happen more often than he was able to get it reported happening. He would have to care for Riza in secret and try to keep the fact she was sick low profile. Most slaves hide their sickness to avoid being taken to get 'care', or in other words killed to weed out the weak.

Taking a wet wash cloth Roy began to try to bring her fever down. Riza remained sleeping for almost three hours now. Roy only left her briefly to get some lunch. Over the forth hour though Riza's condition began to worsen. Her breath became raspy every so often she would stop breathing all together before gasping desperate for air. Her temperature rose to near dangerous levels. Roy was almost at his wit's end the only way he thought he could help is by taking her to a doctor, and even if the doctor would treat her they wouldn't allow Roy to take Riza off the mansion's property to one. By law Riza was property of Fuhrer King Bradley no matter how sick it was to consider a fellow human being as an object to be bought and sold.

The phone ringing caused Roy to leave Riza's side to picked the phone up but he made sure Riza was still within sight.

"Hello General Mustang you have a call would you like me to patch it through to your room?"

"Yes that would be fine thank you." Roy's voice was dazed his mind clearly on the sickly slave lying on the couch. After a moment a familiar voice resonated through the phone.

"Hey Roy! How could you come back to Central and not visit I'm hurt." Roy groaned at the voice of his best friend Maes Hughes. It wasn't that he didn't like the man Maes was his best friend. It was just Maes could get on your nerves at times to put it lightly.

"Hello Hughes is there something you need I'm kind of busy right now." Roy's eyes still on Riza as she began to gasp for air again.

"Oh come on you can't say you didn't miss me. Ah its all right I hear you at the Fuhrer's house."

"Yes, I am I'm going to report how things in Xing went then... I think I'm going to propose an anti-slave move." A pause came when Maes spoke his any cheeriness in his voice was gone.

"You know that's a bad move Roy. Especially at the Fuhrer's own house his advisors will eat you alive you really want to chance that I'm with you if you try, but now I don't think is the right time to make a move like that." Roy sighed rubbing his temple.

"I know its just they gave me this slave to have to do any work I wanted her do, and the condition she is in... is just terrible. I just finished cleaning some of her wounds out, and now she has a fever and she's having trouble breathing. I don't know what to do for her Maes she needs a doctor I know that much." Just by the tone of Mustang's voice Maes could tell this was bothering him. Long ago both men knew they couldn't get to attached to any slave they met. The next day they soon found out that they might find that slave dead. Mustang usually did well at keeping his emotions distance from any slaves. It was often Maes looking out for the care of each individual slave while Mustang looked at them as a whole. Maes knew Roy was looking to him for a way to help this slave. Maes was Roy's go to guy for anything he needed to know about slaves Maes did tons of research on slave life, how they acted, and what Roy needed to know now common ailments slaves came down with. Maes combed his mind for what Roy could do to at least increase her chances.

"She's having trouble breathing right?"

"Yes, she even stops breathing luckily not for long though." Roy kept his gaze on Riza perching his ears to listen to what he hoped was would tell him was a way to help her.

"It's not uncommon for slaves to develop breathing problems. The best you can do is keep her in an environment with clean air. Steam might help open her airway up to. How high is her fever?"

"Last time I checked it was around 100 degrees F though it was higher earlier it has been lowering." Roy was certainly thankful for his friends wide knowledge of how to treat slaves in poor condition.

"Okay believe it or not this is good."

"Good?"

"Ya haven't you ever heard a fever can be beneficial. You just cleaned her wounds out she has a fever now because her body is fighting off any infections she had." Roy sighed in relief he briefly felt guilty for causing her fever, but if Maes said it was helping her it was for the best then.

"You're sure this is a good thing?"

"As long as you keep caring for her till it goes down. She'll be fine probably even better once this passes. What makes this slave so special anyway?" Roy sighed again he might as well tell Maes how he really felt if he didn't Maes would bug him till he spilled.

"I can't really say its almost like she is rose among thorns. I still haven't gain her trust actually I haven't even made a small bridge of trust with her, but for some reason I feel like I need it. It is hard to describe most slaves when they look at us they're afraid were going to hurt them." Maes understood this it toke both men awhile to grow accustom to the stare any slave would give them. Nothing but pure fear would shine through their eyes as they looked to them.

"When she looks at me like this it feels like the first time I've been in close contacted with a slave again. It tears me apart." Roy paused then sighed again leaning his head against the back of the wall tearing his gaze away from Riza to close his eyes.

"Roy, you know this could be trouble Bradley's advisors are looking for a reason to bring bad attention to you. Plus you aren't staying at the mansion for that long." Roy knew what Maes was trying to tell him by saying he wouldn't be staying long. In the matter of a week maybe two Roy would be leaving as soon as he does. The wounds he has treated will go back to the poor infection condition they were in. Any weight he will have helped her gain will disappear quickly under the stress of work. Most importantly any trust he would have gained will be destroyed by the cruel treatment of the handlers. To Roy making sure the slaves knew he was out to help them was vital to gaining support. A slave's opinion was never taken into account, but as much as the higher ups would like to deny it they were vital to Amestris' economy. It was common knowledge to the higher ups that whoever controlled the slaves controlled Amestris. Bradley and his supporters controlled the slaves through fear, but if Roy could gain the slave's favor so that they would listen to him. That could be a massive advantage over everything.

"Roy I have idea!" Maes shouted over the phone Roy had to move his ear away from the loud volume.

"What?"

"I'll explain it in its entirety later for now it involves something I bet your going to like." Roy smirked the excited tone in Maes' voice gave Roy all he needed to know to be sure this plan would be good. Maes has never steered him wrong before, and he doubted he was going to start now.

* * *

_Believe it or not I debated a long while on whether or not I should have made Riza know how to read or not and decided she wouldn't be able to after all slave are given no education and she has been a slave for most of her life anyway I'm rambling about stuff that doesn't matter hope you enjoyed the chapter reviews are loved and I thank anyone who has reviewed when you review I fangirl squeal and jump around my room like a crazy person^^_


	5. Ticking Time Bomb

_Hello people new chapter for you all out there hope you enjoy it^^_

* * *

Chapter 5

The foggy slur that Riza woke to slowly brought her into a state of being awake. The first thing she realized to her horror was that she was no doubt running a fever of some kind. Going automatically into a panic Riza tried desperately to pull herself up. The fear of being killed for not being able to work being the only thing that registered in her mind. Her body protested any movement her vision blurred and Riza collapsed back into the couch. Still in a panic Riza again tried getting up her entire body aching and burning.

"Calm down Riza lie back down you're sick." General Mustang's voice didn't even phase Riza her only concern was getting up and getting to work. Not remembering she didn't have to Riza still pushed her body till it finally couldn't take it anymore. She fell back into the couch gasping for air. Riza's mind finally slowing down enough for her to think Riza turned her half lidded eyes to Mustang.

"There you go clam down you're all right." Mustang's soothing voice slowly lolled Riza out of her blind panic. The blur leaving Riza she became slightly aware of her current position. The position being lying down on the couch her head resting in Mustang's lap as he sat there with her. _Urgh this has to be a dream...or a hallucination._ The fever still clouding Riza's mind she couldn't tell if this was real or not. _Yah this... all of this must be a dream. There is no way someone would be so kind to a measly slave._ Riza took several gulps of air it felt like someone had a pillow pressed up against her face. Riza felt something cold be placed on her forehead shivering at the contact. No doubt feeling her shivering Mustang wrapped her tighter in a blanket.

"How are you feeling Riza?" She heard him ask. That was a question how was she feeling? Riza couldn't say she felt well because she didn't, but the slave in her was yelling at her to say she was fine get up and go work. After all for all she knew this could be one of the many ways used to mess with the slaves. Lull her into thinking someone cared about her. Then have her admit she was sick so they could kill her without anyone protesting not that anyone would anyway. So opting to stay silent Riza focused on staying awake and breathing. Mustang remained silent as well cradling her head close to him. The feeling of him holding her sent an odd feeling through Riza. It almost felt as if for the first time in years she felt safe. That all the worries of being killed off or fighting for what little food was given didn't matter anymore. As the fog lifted itself from Riza's mind she found herself wondering if this was a dream or not. The part of her that didn't want her to get her hopes up told her she was dreaming. However as she became more aware things seemed less like a dream. _Is it possible I'm not dreaming._ Right now Riza didn't care she just let herself fall back into sleep feeling safe and sound resting on Mustang.

Roy ran his fingers through Riza's short blond hair. He couldn't resist the temptation of it anymore. After he had finished on the phone with Maes he had took a seat next to Riza on the couch. Originally they both had stayed away from each other. Roy only violating her personal space when he checked her temperature, put a fresh wet compress in her forehead, or to make sure she was getting enough air into her lungs. However to Roy's shock Riza had nestled herself on his lap. Roy knew he shouldn't take it as a sign she was starting to trust him. She was fast asleep and she was a little delirious from the fever not aware of what she was doing. He did take it as a sign he was getting through to her though at least her subconscious.

Her actions just now prover her delirium. Roy assumed she thought she was going to be killed or something worse because she was sick. So she began to thrash around trying to get up only to exhaust her already exhausted body into collapsing. It wasn't long before she fell back asleep.

Now Roy did his best to keep her relaxed. Her fever was no longer any danger to her. It had lowered enough that she would be fine in no time. Riza's breathing was still a thing to be concerned about though. Roy thought it might be improving since her fever went down, but she still had a wheeze in her breath. Figuring the next time she wakes she will be more coherent. Roy carful not to wake her slipped off the couch leaving Riza to get some more rest.

Over the next hour Roy continued to monitor Riza. Making sure her fever didn't rise again. It didn't which Roy was grateful that it passed quickly. He thought if it did last longer Riza herself wouldn't last very long. Eventually Riza came to less confused and panicked than the first time. Roy knelt down next to the couch to be at eye level with Riza.

"How are you feeling?" As if trying to clear her mind Riza blinked a few times eyes scanning the room. When it registered to her where she was her eyes widened fear shining through them.

"Don't worry you're okay relax." Roy didn't want her to exhaust herself again trying to force herself into getting up. He smiled softly at her hoping to calm an worries she had.

"Wha..what happened?"

"You came down with a fever after I patched up your wounds." Riza looked at Roy dumbfounded. _Wait if I came down with a fever. Since I'm still here either this is the afterlife or he didn't send me to be killed because I couldn't work. _

"It didn't last that long though you're almost out the woods already." Roy smiled warmly shock still covered her face however.

"You... You didn't..." Riza stopped herself in her shock she almost forgot that it wasn't a slave's place to question.

"I'm going to assume you were going to ask why I didn't tell anyone you were unfit to work am I right?" Riza gave a solemn single nod still expecting him to lash out at her at any minute. Roy looked at her fondly surprising her with kindness showing through his eyes.

"Like I said before just because you're enslaved doesn't mean I'm any better than you. If I would have told them you're sick they would have killed you. No one deserves treatment like that." Riza looked down at her lap for a moment allowing herself to speak without worrying if she'll be punished for it or not.

"I...I still don't understand why are you treating me so well. No one has ever cared so much."

"Because like I said I'm going to free all the slaves one day." Riza raised her head to lock gazes with Roy the fear and uncertainty tearing at Roy's heart.

"Sir, you aren't the first person who has claimed to do this no one cares for us. Anyone who says they will set us free has _lied_. We are not free as they promised we never will." Riza broke away from Roy's stare when she finished.

"Riza I know my word must not mean much, but I do plan on freeing all of you. Is there anyway I can prove this to you? I can't do anything if all of you don't even give me a chance." Riza wanted to believe he would do as he says, but what makes him different than any other general that comes in claiming to be on the verge of freeing them. _Any other general doesn't give you food treat your wounds then let you sleep in the guest room._ The part of her that wanted to believe him reasoned. It was true usually when someone comes in saying they will be free they usually just waltz into the barn, and give false words of freedom that will never come. _I don't even care anymore if this ends up hurting me in the end then I don't care._

"I don't know about all the others, but if this is just a cruel prank please just stop now..."

"It isn't I promise." With that Roy stood and walked over to the kitchen grabbing a bowl and spoon before returning with it. Holding the bowl out to Riza the contents of it holding some kind of soup in it. Riza stared at the bowl still unsure that she should be taking it.

"Take it you need to eat." Finally taking the soup Riza gratefully ate the soup savoring the taste. Roy sat next to her observing her with a smile on his face happy he has made some progress in getting her to trust him. Once she finished Riza turned to Roy the smallest smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you. You can't even imagine how grateful I am." Roy grinned feeling like he might get lucky if he got her to smile he wanted to try to make her laugh.

"Well I can imagine quite a lot I am aiming to become Fuhrer so I think I can manage how thankful a person is." Still grinning it didn't make her laugh but he could see her face brighten up a bit.

After sitting with Riza in comfortable silence for a while Roy checked the time. Rising from the couch Roy took the empty bowl and put it in the sink.

"I'm going to go get some dinner from the dinning hall. Stay here and rest you still look like you could use it,or a maid dropped off the paper while you were asleep before you could read that, its on the stand right over there." Roy saw Riza tense when he mentioned the paper but he choose to investigate about it later. Giving one final grin as he walked out Roy left.

Riza scanned the room with Roy gone she felt a little empty. His kind and helpful demeanor did make her feel some form of happiness. Riza couldn't be sure though it had been such a long time since she felt happiness that didn't come from the joy of getting fed. That she wasn't quite sure what it felt like to be truly happy. Pushing the feeling aside Riza looked for something to occupy herself while Mustang was away. She wished she could read the paper like he suggested. Sighing she decided she'll give it a shot. Riza liked to think she was at least kind of smart surely she thought she could find out what at least some of it said. Riza eyes looking the paper up and down for how long she didn't know. Riza hung her head in defeat she could make out some words but only basic words like 'the', 'and' she did make out something about Fuhrer Bradley. She couldn't make out much cursing, she scanned the paper for anything that might be of interest. For a few minutes looking at the black and white photos within the paper at least gave her an idea of what the paper was talking about, although she couldn't be certain.

Letting a sound of frustration pass her lips Riza awkwardly picked up a pen that was sitting next to the paper. This being maybe the first time Riza held one that she could remember. She held the pen much like a child does who is first learning how to use the utensil. She had written things out before but with a stick or some other tool in the dirt, or she assembled things with bits of hay that was in the barn. Still getting used to the feeling of using a pen Riza wrote her name out on the paper in a blank spot. When she finished Riza frowned at her work if she were in a school the teacher would be appalled by her sloppy letters that spelled out her name the cluster of words barley legible. Trying again more slowly to make things a bit neater Riza wrote her name out yet again doing so multiple times until she had run out of space. On the final try before the space on the paper was used up Riza felt some what satisfied by her work. The scrawl written on the page was legible the letters ran together however making it hard to read.

Placing the pen and paper back where they were. Riza felt sleep taking her lying back into the soft couch Riza dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

Roy returned some time later treading quietly to not wake Riza up. He wanted to let her sleep longer, but the fuhrer's wife had invited him to tea in the library after dinner. It would seem odd if he didn't have Riza with him. Most kept their slaves on hand at all times, although it was common knowledge that Roy didn't support slavery. Roy worried that they might consider taking Riza away from him and having her do something they considered more useful. Roy wanted it to appear that he was a least slightly using her so they wouldn't deem it unnecessary for him to have a slave to serve him.

Riza seemed rather peaceful now Roy wished she could remain like that and get some well deserved rest. Shaking her shoulder he roused her she tensed under his hand when sleep left her. Sensing her discomfort Roy removed his hand. Riza sprang up upon seeing him.

"Sir! Is there something you need?"

"Yes, the furhrer's wife invited me to tea, and I need you to come with." Before he could say anything else or apologize for waking her. Riza nodded she went and stood by the door waiting for him to leave. Roy sighed at her near robotic way she snapped back into following any thing asked of her without question.

Walking down the mansion halls Riza close behind once again at least a few steps behind him head down. The two walked to the library meeting Mrs. Bradley there. She was already sitting comfortably sipping from an expensive looking tea cup. What surprised Roy was there was no slave in sight. He would image that the leader of the country's wife would have one to serve her.

"Ah hello General come sit down." She beckoned Roy to sit smiling kindly. Roy did so making sure Riza followed after what happened last time he didn't want to chance leaving her out of his sight when a handler might come and punish her for nothing. Roy took a sit Riza stood behind him clearly nervous as to how the first lady might act towards her.

"I heard they gave the General a slave you would be her I'd imagine." The statement wasn't all to shocking just a simple observation what made Riza jump was that it wasn't directed towards Mustang. Mrs. Bradley looked right at her no one ever did that slaves weren't considered people. Riza always assumed that the wife of the man that enslaved them was just as cruel as he.

"Well, you don't have to stand dear sit down have some tea." While Roy nearly fell out of his seat Riza wanted to slap herself to make sue she wasn't still asleep and just dreaming. Neither had expect the first lady to be so kind to slaves seeing as dozens lived and served her household. After getting over her shock Riza sat down taking a cup from her hands shaking from the anxiety she felt. Roy still not recovered from his own surprise sat shocked his mouth open as if to say something.

"You should close your mouth General Mustang you'll catch flies like that." Shaking his head to recover Roy's jaw snapped shut.

"I apologize ma'am I just..."

"Shocked I didn't yell or anything because she came in the library." Mrs. Bradley grinned knowingly sipping from her cup.

"Well to be honest ma'am yes with how the fuhrer treats slaves."

"You figured I would be just as cruel." Finishing his thought sighing looked off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"I admit I don't fully approve of my husband choices, but I can't convince him to do anything otherwise. Didn't you ever wonder General why I've been kept out of the public more so than most first ladies before me. Most of my actions are going from slave factory to factory cleaning up where my husbands leaves off. To make sure there aren't any revolts." Thinking about Roy found this to be true the Mrs. stayed out of the spot light most of the time. No wonder to if she does as she says the majority of the public would side with her against slavery, and the rest would be just plan confused as to why she was against something her husband was for.

"If you think the slaves here are treated poorly there are many places that are far worse off than here." Roy knew this was true however in his mind any mistreatment was a terrible crime.

"If you don't approve of slavery why have so many slaves work at your mansion."

"I'm not the only one who lives here. It was my husband's choice to have slaves serve here. I sadly have no say in that matter." Roy's mind was racing with ideas if the Fuhrer's own wife didn't support slavery he could use this as a huge advantage. Before he could say anything more Mrs. Bradley turned to Riza who up till now has been absolutely silent. Riza had her head down staring at the depths of the tea she was given as if wondering if she was allowed to drink it or not. Her entire demeanor displaying fear that only slightly showed off how truly nervous she was. Years of hiding her emotions mainly fear helping her hide how truly nervous she was.

"I don't believe I know your name you are?" Riza hesitantly meet Mrs. Bradley's gaze the kindness in the older lady's eyes not relaxing Riza in the slightest.

"D-214." Giving her number instead of her name was something Riza did automatically as if the number was her name. In a way it was handlers would tie slaves down and whip them until the slave would tell them that their name was said number. Many slaves have died because their pride wouldn't allow them to giving up their name as just a distant memory.

"I rather have a real name dear." Riza shifted uncomfortably in her seat still not used to any form of kindness shown to her much less people caring enough to want to know her real name.

"Riza." Mrs. Bradley smiled she offered her hand to shake which Riza took uncertain.

" Mrs. Bradley" Roy regained her attention.

"I know it may not be my place to ask, but if I were to make a move towards antislavery would you support it?" Roy asked his face displaying the seriousness of the question. Mrs. Bradley paused thinking over his question she briefly glanced at Riza before turning back to answer Roy.

"Well, it may cause some confusion or even bad attention towards both of us, but I'll support you. I will warn you though General you're stepping into a mine field. On one hand there is my husband and his supporters who will try to stop you at every turn. On the other hand are the slaves themselves as much as we would like to ignore the slaves hold all the cards whether they know or not is what is keeping them from revolting. Almost all weapon and ammunition factories are run almost entirely by slaves." Pausing she caught Roy's gaze locking eyes with him.

"The slave issues are a ticking time bomb, and when it goes off the whole country is going to be in for a shock."

* * *

_I'd like to thank all who have taken the time to review you people make me so happy:D anyway loves and hugs to all you_


	6. The Past is Full of Pain

_Hey people sorry for the slow updates I have no good excuse just been a little unmotivated to write lately I'll try and speed up since its summer break and I'll have more time^^ _

* * *

Chapter 6

Roy's eyes widened as he absorbed what Mrs. Bradley just told him. He knew revolts were always a problem since slavery became a common practice in Amestris, but he never knew the higher ups could be so stupid to give slaves access to pretty much the whole nation's weapon supply. It would only take one slave to realize that they really did hold all the cards. For the moment the Fuhrer has force the slaves into believing that he is in control. Roy just hoped he could figure something out before they found out that the Fuhrer has nothing on them if they took control of the weapon factories they worked at.

"Oh would you look at the time I must being going now. I hope you enjoy yourself General Mustang." Mrs. Bradley demeanor shifted to the cheerful woman most saw her as. She left Mustang and Riza alone with their thoughts.

Riza glanced at Mustang who appeared to be in deep thought. Mrs. Bradley words rang in her head. She had a hard time believing the slaves had any power over the Fuhrer, but maybe that was just because she worked here at the mansion not a factory. It made her wonder if she worked at one would she be able to rise against the government? Would other slaves follow? The very thought of revolting made Riza feel conflicting emotions within her. On one hand she felt fear no terror of what would happen to her if a revolt failed. On the other the need for vengeance against the government for what they've done stirred with her. As much as Riza wasn't one to want to cause people unnecessary pain. The crimes commented towards her and her fellow slaves made her burn with rage. Every once of pain and suffering every man, woman, and child that has died to slavery everything to blame is on the Fuhrer and his supporters.

A hand on her shoulder broke Riza's thoughts.

"Riza you okay?" Roy questioned he had gotten up to return to the guest room. He expected Riza to follow without him having to ask her. When he turned back she was still seated eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. He put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention he was surprised at how tense she was. Sure she normally would tense up when he touched her, but she was already tense before he did this time. Roy nearly shouted out with glee when she relaxed under his touch.

Riza nodded a yes to his question. She shrugged off Roy's hand when she stood to follow him, but to Roy's complete joy she still didn't show any signs of fearing that he would lash out at her. Before they left the library though Roy stopped thinking of something.

"Before we go do you want to look through the books? See if there is anything worth reading." Still unaware to the fact that Riza couldn't Roy asked.

"If you wished to sir." Roy sighed realizing even if she didn't want to Riza would do what ever pleased him. The eagerness to access the vas amount of books that he couldn't before returned. Taking Riza's hand to be sure she was by his side to avoid the pervious incident. Roy proceeded to browse the shelves filled with books. His expression smiler to one of a kid in a candy store. Riza herself had the smallest smile on her face. Even if she couldn't read like Roy could the cheerfulness coming from him was contagious. Plus Roy holding her hand although made her flinch at first. The feeling of safety from the handers that came from it eased any fears Riza held.

After no time at all Roy and Riza were back in the library's lobby area with a small stack of books Roy picked out. Roy book in hand was about to begin reading the contents when something occurred to him.

"Riza, can you read and write?" Roy waited for her to answer holding his breath. He would feel like jack ass if she couldn't and all he has done is remind her.

"No Sir."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner. I didn't even think that you wouldn't know how." Roy put down his book and went to sit beside Riza who was seated on a small couch.

"Again I'm sorry." Roy paused to see if Riza was going to say anything when she didn't Roy tried to think of something that might formulate a response from her.

Before he could though the sound of someone entering the library stopped Roy in his tracks. Looking to the entrance Roy's eyes narrowed at a handler that had entered. Not showing any signs of being intimidated by Roy's glare the handler approached the two.

"General Mustang I have orders to borrow your slave for the rest of the night." Riza tensed thinking of being away from the only person that has treated her like a person. Seeing her discomfort Roy spared her a soft glance before staring draggers at the handler.

"Why would you need her?" Roy asked trying to stay calm and not punch the handler.

"That is none of your concern General. Don't forget the slave isn't yours in the first place. She is property of the Fuhrer and the residents of this mansion if that dictates she be needed else where then you are just going to have to deal with it." Roy clenched his fists the way the handler spoke to him enraged Roy. The handler clearly knew even though Roy outranks him. In any thing related to slaves if Roy would go against him. Everyone would side with the handler since they are given responsibility of all slaves, and they as their name implies know how to handle the slaves.

"Come on follow." The handler commanded Riza not wanting to risk punishment she followed him out of the library looking at Roy almost pleadingly before disappearing.

"Dammit." Roy cursed _there is no way I'm leaving her._ Roy sprang from his seat rushing out of the library he spotted Riza and the handler rounding a corner. Quietly and quickly he followed them making sure to stay just out of sight.

Following them through the mansion the two stopped at a stair way leading down a sign next to it read _Boiler Room_. Roy saw Riza go down the stairs after the handler commanded her to do so. The handler however did not go down he left to some other part of the mansion. Raising an eyebrow Roy was confused the mansion had plenty of slaves why get specifically Riza to do some work down in some boiler room. Pushing his confusion aside Roy descended the stairs keeping an eye out for handlers that might questions why he is going down here.

Riza's body throbbed at the strain of once again shoveling coal to feed the boiler. She didn't know why the handler pulled her away from Mustang. Until she came down to the boiler room. Apparently a slave had let themselves fall into the boiler, and instead of dragging an already worn out slave from the barn. They got her most likely because she wasn't tired from working all day, so she would survive the night shift in the boiler room. Even though the night shift was actually easier than the day. Due to the fact no handlers stay out to watch them. It was a test though for those who wanted to chance sneaking out to take food from the kitchen or just plan get out of the smoke filled basement. Coughing a bit Riza dropped her already burning hot shovel taking a seat on the ground. _At least I can take a break this time around._ Riza wasn't one to slack off but she'd make an exception during these night shifts. Staring into the flames inside the boiler Riza's thoughts turned to Mustang.

Right before she was taken away. He was apologizing to her a _General _apologizing to a _Slave_. It was for something he didn't really need to apologize for to. Riza couldn't blame him for not knowing she couldn't read how could he know? But he told her he was sorry for it anyway. The very thought of someone doing something like this made Riza's mind freeze trying to process it. All of Mustang's actions made her stop barley believing that it was true. _Maybe he really does want to free us. _Riza heart jumped at the thought. She tried to not get her hopes up, but Mustang just had something about him that made her believe he will really make good on his promise of freedom.

Trying to get her mind back on track Riza realized that the fire inside the boiler was dying down. Picking the shovel back up that was thankfully a little cooler than when she put it down Riza went back to shoveling the coal into the fire. Once full with the fire roaring strongly Riza sat back down couching spots coming into her vision. Taking gasps of air only to cough more due to the only air down here being tainted from the boilers. Riza's vision clouded the world became blurred. She felt herself being lifted off the ground being carried out of the boiler room at least she thought the air was becoming clearer so she assumed. Panic shot up if a handler had caught her like that they would she being lead to her death now.

"You're all right Riza just take deep breaths." Mustang's voice came out softly as if knowing she was about to panic thinking of being killed. Riza did as told breathing became easier without the smog like atmosphere of the boiler room.

"Thank you." Riza gasped out breathlessly.

Roy frowned at the state Riza was in. She was barley down there for a few minutes, and she was already nearly suffocating. This worried Roy greatly Riza clearly had some major breathing problems that she needed to see a doctor for. If only he could take her to one. When her breathing had settled Riza attempted to stand only to collapse back into Roy who coaxed her back into resting in his arms.

"You need a breather Riza."

"I have to get back to work. If I don't then..." Roy shushed her.

"Don't worry about it I promise I'll make sure you won't be punished for this, but you need a break." Roy said his voice full of authority. Riza nodded still dizzy from lack of air. Roy leaned against the wall and slide down to sit while holding Riza close to him. While Riza rested Roy thought of how he could help her. She was right she did need to get to work if the fire in the boiler she was working on went out. The handlers would know she didn't do her work. No doubt Riza would be punished severely, but there is no way at least that Roy saw that Riza could stay down there. Her health was already deplorable Roy feared if she breathed in any more smoke she may asphyxiate from lack of air getting into her lungs. Roy was just lucky he got down there in time, and that there were no handlers down watching. They probably would have just let her die.

"Sir I should really get back to work." Riza still was wheezing unhealthily.

"No, you still aren't getting enough air." Although he didn't want to admit it due to her having to be ill for it to happen. Roy was happy she was talking to him without him having him to prompt her to.

"But I'll be punished if I don't." Roy could see the slightest bit of fear flash in her eyes for the briefest moment.

"You can't go back down there you were barley breathing properly when I came down. Riza you might die if you continue to breath in those fumes from the boilers."

"What will happen to me is far worse than death if I don't." _Dammit why does she have to be so stubborn. Wait... She would rather die than face punishment for not working. What in the hell would they do to her that would be worse than death?_ Before Roy could question her Riza got up. Stumbling she attempted to go back down into the boiler room. Before she could Roy grabbed her shouldered and turned her to face him.

"What is the punishment for not doing your job?" Roy gaze was serious catching Riza's pinning her there. He had to know what was so terrible that Riza would willingly let herself die. Roy knew many of the horrible ways slaves were punished, but many still were kept under lock and key so no one would find out how cruel people were being to the slaves.

"They...they I can't tell you I'll be-" Roy cut her off knowing she was going to say she'd be punished for it.

"This is between you and me no one is around to hear you. Please tell me."

"They...they take you outside far away from the mansion. They chain us to a tree or poll, and every day till they decide its enough they leave fresh food and water just out of reach... Most who go out never come back." Roy could feel Riza tremble under his hands that still gasped her shoulders.

"Did they ever do this to you before?"

"Yes."

_Flashback_

_ Riza age 16_

_ Riza struggled in the handler's grasp._

_ "Stop! Moving Bitch!" The handler punch Riza trying to end her attempts to break free. It didn't work Riza fought against him elbowing him in the stomach. Only for the padding in his uniform to protect him from the blow._

_ "I didn't do anything wrong bastard!" In reality Riza didn't she actually did something one might deem heroic. While working out in the fields a fellow slave had gotten caught on some machinery. The machine cut up the slave badly leaving him bleeding profusely. Riza had put down what she was doing and pulled him from the machine so he wouldn't be injured further. Neglecting her work Riza had stayed with the slave keeping pressure on the wounds so he wouldn't bleed out._

_ "Go leave...don't you'll be..." The slave stuttered out._

_ "No! If I leave you'll die!" Even though in the slaves' world it was survival of the fittest Riza couldn't bring herself to leave her fellow slave to bleed to death._

_ "I'm as...good as...dead anyway, and so will you if you don't...get back to...work" Believing the slave was wrong and someone would help him Riza refused to leave him._

_ However when a few handlers came instead of helping the slave they pulled out their whips. Forcing Riza to leave the man. Riza was drug away to her current situation the slave was left to die in the field. The handlers claimed she was just doing it to get out of work so decided on punishing her._

_ The poor slave's blood still coating Riza's hands she tried to fight the handler dragging her out into the woods behind the mansion. The handler grabbed Riza by her wrists and threw her against a tree. Still dazed from the rough throw the handler used the chance to bring out some chains he had. Tying the chain around her neck and the other end to the tree using a pad lock on each end so one by hand couldn't untie them. The handler step back out of Riza's reach to admire his handy work._

_ Riza tugged at the chain trying to reach the man who was laughing at her struggle. The handler left laughing leaving Riza to tear at the chain in vain. Eventually she gave up punching the ground in frustration. Eyes welling with tears for the slave that was left to die._

_ The next morning a handler had come out and set out food and water. Riza nearly drooled at the tasty looking meal for a moment thinking she should get this punishment more often if this is how they feed you. She quickly found how wrong she was. The handler had place the food close enough so she could smell the tasty aroma, but all she could do is just barley touch the edge of the plate. The bowl filled with water was place so that she could touch the bowl, but if she tried and moved it the whole bowl would spill over. Riza struggled and fought to get to the food her stomach commanding her. Completing not caring about the handler laughing at her useless attempts to get at the food._

_ "Come on I'm sure if you try hard enough you can get to it! Hahahaha Dumb ass slave!"_

_ This continued for days. Handlers would bring Riza five star meals three times a day every time Riza had to watch them rot away or get stolen by animals. Many times Riza passed out from suffocating herself on the chains trying to get to the food she desperately needed. The allure of fresh food and water was to strong for Riza's starved and dehydrated body to resist. She didn't know when but eventually she just didn't have energy to lift herself off the ground. The world became a blur to Riza. She did nothing but lay on her back waiting for it to end._

_ One day Riza's upper body was yanked upwards into a sitting up position. A bucket was shoved in her face the holder tilting it so water would rushed into Riza's mouth. After a moment it registered to Riza's clouded mind that water was being given to her. Using any strength she had left she toke the bucket from the holder, and drank greedily. Drinking every last drop Riza was yanked up again this time to her feet. The handler that was dragging her brought her to out of the woods. Dragging Riza's stumbling form the handler threw Riza into the familiar straw filled barn._

_ "Let that be a lessen slave. Disobey again and your corpse will rot out there."_

_ It took Riza months to get even close to being in the same shape she was in before being drug out into the woods. Riza's time chained to the tree had done its job. After being brought back Riza was broken. She followed every command without question. Forever in fear that she may be drug back out to the woods and not come back. All of it just for trying to save someone from death._

_End Flashback_

When Riza finished her story she broke away from Roy's grasp. Moving to go back down to the boiler room. Riza was stopped Roy had spun her back to face him, and had pulled her into a tight embrace. _He's hugging me?_ Riza had never been given a hug before it felt nice. Her face was buried in his chest the smell of some unknown cologne filled Riza's nose. Roy's one hand was behind her head the other around her back holding her close.

"That's not even half of everything you've been through is it?" Riza shook her head promoting Roy to hold her closer.

"I promise Riza I will never let anything like that happen to you again." Riza drew her head from Roy staring at him in the eyes.

"Don't promise something you can't keep." Roy clutched Riza in a protective way.

"I will Riza you've been through so much. You don't deserve the treatment they're giving you. _I will not let you be harmed ever again._" Riza just frowned.

"What happens when you leave. Even if you can keep me from punishment this time. When you're gone I'll be alone, and it won't take long for the handlers to find some reason to punish me." The sadness in Riza's eyes broke Roy's heart if it wasn't already broken.

"Riza I swear that you will never be given any punishment again. You trusted me enough to give me a chance to try and free you. Give me a chance now. I want to keep you from being hurt again." Roy pulled her back into their full embrace. Her head against his chest again her felt her nod and a quiet okay.

Keeping his arm around Riza's shoulders the two went back to the guest room. Once inside Riza nestled herself on the couch and quickly fell asleep. Roy had jumped in the shower before getting into bed himself. Before falling asleep he quickly ran through reasons he could use for why he took Riza away from her work. Choosing one Roy smirked even if the handler over ruled him with slave matters. If he claimed he needed a slave for state matters then he over rules them. Still smirking Roy fell asleep as well fully prepared to make sure Riza wouldn't receive any more wrongful punishments.

* * *

_Hoped you liked the chapter reviews are loved and will make me work faster^^ and thanks to all who have already reviewed you guys just make my day:D_


	7. Property of Amestris

_Here ya go party people I'm trying not to take so long between updates so I hope you enjoy the chapter^^_

* * *

Chapter 7

A light knock on the door awoke Roy. Yawning he checked the clock placed in the bedroom. _Midnight. Who would be awake at midnight?_ Shuffling out of bed Roy came out into the living area when the soft almost ghost like knock sounded again. Treading careful as to not wake a still sleeping Riza. _Well at least it didn't wake her up. She needs the rest. _Roy thought giving Riza a soft glance before opening the door.

Roy was shocked to say the least. Clearly a slave stood before him outside the door. The number tattooed on his arm made that clear. Roy became angry not at the slave himself, but the boy couldn't be older than 16 if that. He may be older however the malnutrition may have made him appear younger. He had cropped blonde hair a similar shade to Riza like hers one might have trouble telling it was blonde. Golden eyes avoided his gaze clearly fearful.

"Do you need something?" Roy asked his voice quiet not only to not wake Riza, but to put the boy at ease. The boy paused as if giving himself one more push to actually speak. The fear of being punished for waking Roy obviously the dominant thing on his mind.

"Forgive me but I heard what you said to the other slave in front of the boiler room. The woman I can't remember what you called her... Are you really going to free us? Roy could see hope dance in the boy's eyes for the briefest moment before being replaced by fear. Roy smiled at him the fact that he came here gave Roy some hope for the slaves. He thought it was nice that at least one of them wasn't completely beaten into submission.

"Yes I do. What the Fuhrer has let happened to all of you is horrible and needs to change." The young slave finally meet Roy's gaze a smile on his face.

"What is your name?...oh and not your slave number your real name." Remember how he had to actually ask Riza for her real name not the number Roy added on to his question.

"Alphonse sir." Alphonse gave a polite bow which to Roy's happiness wasn't a bow of submissive fear of Roy's power. It was a simple bow of greetings.

"Well, Alphonse like I said I plan to free all of you. It might not happen any time soon, but I promise it will." The statement made Alphonse grin happily even though freedom might not come soon.

"That's all right thank sir...I have to get back to work now, but thank you so much." Alphonse ran off before Roy could say anything else. Roy sighed with a smile he simply crawled back into bed feeling accomplished for bringing such happiness to Alphonse. Unknown to him Riza was awake for the whole exchange and wore a smile as well.

Morning came within a few hours. Riza was awake before Roy not wanting to wake him. She made herself useful by going to fetch Mustang's breakfast from the dinning hall. Riza wasn't too worried about any handlers punishing her as long as she told them she was doing some job for Mustang. They would back off but only because they found it humorous when slaves were forced to do trivial things that one could do themselves. Of course to say Riza was never worried about being beaten by a handler would be a complete lie no matter what she was doing. The handlers would always be looking for a reason to lash out at her and other slaves.

Getting Mustang breakfast Riza froze when she heard a few of the kitchen slaves gossiping.

"Did you here the General staying here plans to free us." That was all Riza heard before she dashed along. Before a handlers decided she was being to idle. _Did that Alphonse boy spread word of Mustang's plan? _Riza couldn't figure out if this was good or bad news. It was good because if the rest of the slaves knew Mustang would help them then they would trust him more. Riza still didn't know why Mustang needed them to rise to the top, or if he was going free them. They were just a bunch of worthless slaves what could they possibly do to help him? It is not like a slave's word held any value to anyone. Not even to other slaves it would be a lie if one said the rebellious didn't try to spur rebellion among slaves. Any speeches or encouragement they gave to their fellow slaves would fall on deaf ears for no one ever would join them else they share the punishment.

However Mustang Riza cursed was somehow bringing out the old Riza in herself. The one that wasn't broken the one who would question the handlers, help her fellow slaves, Riza felt strange and exposed because of him. Slowly Mustang was breaking through all the barriers that Riza had built around herself to protect her. This made Riza fearful if Mustang broke her mental barrier what happen when he leaves? She'll be completely open to the cruelty of the handlers, and Riza didn't want to take the pain of them breaking her a second time. Riza barley survived the first time.

Riza sighed even if she wanted to get away from Mustang. She didn't want to. He made her feel like she actually matter that she wasn't just some slave. And, despite the fear of her metal barrier being broken. Riza had nearly forgotten how free she felt without it up. It made Riza realize how the barrier in itself was another form of how the handlers restricted them. No matter how much pain the barrier protected her and other slaves from physical and mental abuse. The barrier was like a weight tying slaves down keeping them from ever getting a taste of freedom.

Shaking her head Riza refocused and hurried along back to the guest room.

Mustang restrained the urge to punch the men before him. General Hakuro and Colonel Frank Archer. Apparently they got word from the handlers of Roy taking Riza away from her work, and decided to confront him personally. They to were here awaiting the Fuhrer and although they didn't out rank Roy it was clear the Fuhrer favored them over Roy. Roy would have to pick his wordings carefully if he wanted to get out of this without having Riza taken away from him.

"So General Mustang you want to explain why you took one of the Fuhrer's slaves off their duties." Hakuro glared at Mustang he was one of the many who feared Roy gaining power causing them to loss theirs. Archer just smirked Roy often couldn't wait to become Fuhrer to dismiss Archer. The man was sadistic he was constantly trying to gain a position where he could handle how the slaves were treated. The only reason Roy saw that he hasn't gotten said position was because no slave would be alive if Archer was in command of them.

"I needed to ask her if she knew anything about the slaves that escaped to Xing." Roy knew it was an answer full of bull shit, but it was the only way Roy could claim he needed a slave for state reasons.

"Why didn't you just ask a different slave? The Fuhrer owns tons." This time Archer asked seemly reveling in the fact the Fuhrer own so many slaves, or maybe he just liked rubbing it in Roy's face. That the leader of their nation supported slavery while Roy thought it was the most horrible thing in the world.

"I didn't know where the slaves were kept while they aren't working." It was true Roy had no idea that the slaves were all sleeping in a barn outside.

"Well, we'll still need to ask this slave make sure everything checks out." Roy cursed he hasn't even made it through a day and he can do nothing to protect Riza from these two. Just after Hakuro said this Riza had entered the guest room with a plate of food relieving to Mustang why she wasn't in the room when he woke up. Roy sighed bitterly in his mind he would have to thank her for the breakfast while he begged for forgiveness.

"Ah there is the slave." Archer grinned evilly Roy could see Riza tense when she saw the two men in the room.

"If you don't mind General I'll handle this." Archer took the plate from Riza giving it to Mustang. He then headed for the door ordering Riza to follow. Which she did she would never disobey a command.

"Go ahead Colonel I'll chat with General Mustang for awhile." Roy clenched his fists he had to do something, but what could he do? Riza caught Roy's gaze before disappearing out the door the fear in her eyes permanently engraved themselves in Roy's mind.

Riza didn't fully understand what was going on. All she knew is that she was going to be punished for leaving her work undone last night. Archer had lead her into one of the study rooms in the mansion. He ordered her to sit in a chair next to a table. One might find it similar to an interrogation room used for criminals. Except Archer wasn't seated across from Riza he was grabbing some papers off of a bookshelf. Riza kept her eyes glued away from him knowing some didn't like it when a slaved looked at them. She didn't want to get further punished so she keep her eyes on the fireplace that was crackling with a burning fire.

"I'm going to get to the point here slave." Archer slammed the papers he found on the table causing Riza to jump and look at him. Grabbing Riza by the hair he forced her to meet his gaze. She did so trying to hide any fear that she was feeling.

"You are going to tell me anything and everything about Mustang's plan to free you worthless piles of trash. He has to have told you something you're the very thing he is trying to free. So don't lie." Riza's eyes widened he didn't want to punish her he just wanted information. If she told him would she get off with no punishment? Riza felt a knot form in her chest Mustang has been so kind to her it didn't feel right to betray him. But, what would happen to her if she refused. Archer released his hold in her hair sliding the papers he grabbed early to her.

"Do you know what this is?" Riza looked a the paper how she wished she could read right now. The only thing she could make out on it was her slave number. Riza said a quiet no still afraid of Archer lashing out.

"Of course you don't. Illiterate scum." Archer walked over to the fireplace holding up the papers.

"This is the paper work that enslaves you. I'll dumb it down for you since I know you don't know what that means. When you were sold into slavery the person who did so signed this out. As you were passed from owner to owner so does this. It is basically what lets everyone know you are a slave you belong to whoever owns this." Holding the paper up further make his point. "But, if something were to happen to these papers there will be no proof you are a slave. Understand what I'm offering here?" Riza was frozen was he offering to free her? She shook her head not believing he or anyone would do such a thing. Archer groaned.

"Stupid slave! If you tell me what I want these papers go in the fire you won't be a slave any more!"

Roy and Hakuro didn't really talked like Hakuro said they would. They more liked glared at each other. Any one who would come in the room might think they were having a staring contest. It was Roy who broke the silence.

"How can you live with yourself when you're harming these people for no reason other to make an easy buck." Hakuro smirked.

"Because it is the way the world is. Think about it Mustang in everything there is always someone on top and there is always someone on the bottom. We are simply on top and the slaves are on the bottom." Roy clenched his fists a frown just short of a scowl on his face.

"That's a sick way of promoting your cause and you know it."

"Perhaps Mustang but do you really think there is any hope for these slaves. Look at the one that you are trying to get to open up, and don't lie I know that is what you're trying to do with her. She is broken even if you free her what is she going to do. She has no education no way to get work if you raise your hand she'll flinch thinking you're going to hit her."

"You know nothing about her." It was becoming increasingly difficult not punch Hakuro. He is crossing the line bringing Riza into their talk.

"You don't think I do. I know everything about her." Hakuro smirked as if he did know something.

"What are you talking about?"

"I assume you got her to tell you about how she was punished for not working when she tried to help an injured slave." Roy tensed thinking about Riza's tortured tale. " I'll take that as a yes. I'll tell you a secret Mustang the same day my father had taken me to the Fuhrer's mansion. To get some hands on experience with the slaves, and to learn how to handle them." Roy's hands began to tremble trying to hold in his anger. "I was the one who got the honor of tying her out in the woods. I also got to drag her out, and I must say Mustang the power you feel when breaking someone like that can make you feel invincible.

"You're sick how could you do that." It was taking all of Roy's will not to snap and beat Hakuro to a pulp.

"I did it because it gave me power. Admit it Mustang you want power too. If you only saw reason-" Roy snapped realizing what Hakuro was doing he was trying to convince Roy to switch to pro-slavery. Roy grabbed Hakuro by the collar lifting the older man out of his seat.

"You're right I want power, but I want it to help people not hurt them! How could you do that to her! She tried to save someone's life and you tortured her for it! Hakuro just smirked fueling Roy's rage.

"She should consider herself lucky if I didn't someone else would have most likely in a more painful manor than what I did. She should be thanking me." Roy was about to punch him when he froze just short of hitting Hakuro. Taking a deep breath Roy calmed down enough to drop Hakuro. Hakuro straighten his uniform and headed for the door. On the way out he stated.

"Just like the slaves you try to free you're weak. You're lucky I won't mention your assault." Roy punched the wall once Hakuro was gone. He wanted to beat the living shit out of Hakuro he really did, but it would solve nothing other than give Roy an outlet for his anger. Sitting back down on the couch Roy rubbed his temples he could do nothing but wait for Riza to return. After all he had no idea where Archer took her so he couldn't burst in to save her from Archer's cruelty. Roy cursed it wasn't even a day and he already failed in his promise to keep her safe from wrongful punishment.

_I'm sorry Riza._

Riza couldn't believe what she just heard. All she would have to do is tell him something then she'd be free. _Freedom is so close why do I feel like my insides are in a blender then? Shouldn't I be happy or excited?_ Mustang's face popped in her mind. He promised her freedom but Archer was going to give it to her. Somehow though even if it was just a promise Riza didn't want give anything away about Mustang. He would no doubt be in major trouble if she did.

"So now what does Mustang plan to do once the Fuhrer returns?" Archer asked completely smug thinking Riza will do anything he wishes. Looking to the fire again Riza makes her choice.

"I don't know." Archer's expression changes to shock before shifting to anger.

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"I don't know anything he hasn't told me anything." Archer slammed his fist into the table Riza didn't jump or even flinch this time.

"You're lying you must know something! Tell me or else!" Riza remained emotionless one may think she didn't care at all. Inside though she was shaking in fear.

"I don't-" Archer punched her across the face knocking Riza out of the chair. While Riza was on the ground Archer grabbed her by the hair again yanking her up right.

"You belong to the state! You do as I say! Now tell me what I want to know!" Riza mumbled something Archer didn't hear.

"What was that!"

"I belong to no one." Riza said stronger this time Archer paused in shock at her words. It even seemed like the whole world paused from Riza declaration no slave has ever claimed such a thing. Enraged Archer grabbed her by the wrists throwing her to the ground by the fireplace. He grabbed her wrists again shoving her hands into the fire. Riza winced as her hands burned but she didn't cry out. After holding her down while her hands burned Archer yanked her out.

"You think you belong to no one I'll show you who you belong to!" Holding Riza down on the floor he grabbed the fire poker resting next to the fireplace. Placing the end in the flames until the end grew a molten orange from the heat. Archer brought the utensil out and brought it to Riza's face. Slowly he used the sharp end of the poker to burn the Amestris dragon symbol on Riza's face. Like a sadistic tattoo artist he took his time making sure the dragon looked right. Tears formed in Riza's eyes from pain she struggled under Archer, but he was to strong for the sickly weak slave.

Once finished Archer got off Riza who tried to clutch her face only for her hands to hurt to much to do so. The finished scar was permanently burned into the Amestris dragon symbol onto Riza's left cheek. Forever marking Riza as property of the Amestrisian government.

It wasn't long before Roy began searching the mansion for where Archer took Riza. Once Hakuro left he couldn't just sit there while Archer could be possibly be torturing Riza right now. Not fulling Paying attention to what was ahead of him. Roy ran straight into Archer. Recovering quickly Roy glared at the lower ranking officer his message clear.

"You'll find your slave in the study down the hall." Archer smiled happily before walking off. Roy dashed to the study deciding to deal with Archer later.

What Roy found in the study made him wished he had punched Hakuro along with Archer. Riza was curled up on the ground next to the fireplace shaking violently. Roy saw her hands that were nearly burned till they were black. On the left side of Riza's face was the Amestrisian dragon clearly burned there. Roy didn't waste any time lifting Riza off the ground holding her close to him.

"I'm so sorry Riza. I'm sorry." Roy repeated this as he rushed her back to the guest room so he could treat her. One of Riza's burnt hands stopped him though. She despite the pain place it on his shoulder.

"Its..its...o-okay...it was-wasn't your fault." Riza's voice was shaking and weak.

Don't talk, rest." Roy shushed her.

Bringing her back to the guest room instead of putting her on the couch Roy took her to the bedroom, and laid her on the queen sized bed. Luckily Roy was pretty familiar with burn wounds. Getting the first aid kit again. Roy put burn ointment on her face where the dragon was before putting a bandage over it. To Roy' somewhat joy Riza had passed out before he started treating her hands. Roy was happy she wouldn't be awake for the pain of him treating her hands. The burns were second close to being third degree burns. Taking extra care Roy treated the burns before wrapping them in bandages. Roy was no doctor but it was going to have to do since he couldn't actually take Riza to a doctor.

Not long after he finished Riza woke still in pain. Roy gave her some pain medicine to ease her pain. Along with that the medicine combined with Mustang's comforting presence Riza was lulled back into sleep. Not before mumbling a quiet thank you to Roy. Roy desperately wished he felt like he deserved such praise.

* * *

_Okay how was that reviews are loved and I thank all who take the time to do so^^ I promise I'll update soon_


	8. Fuse lit count down started

_Hey people this chapter is a little shorter than normal but I'm trying to get into a normal updating pace so I hope you enjoy it^^_

* * *

Chapter 8

Alphonse watched as General Mustang raced down the halls of the mansion with the slave from the boiler room in his arms. Nearly gagging from the sight of her charred hands. Alphonse hurried back to work not wanting to attract the attention of any handlers.

Alphonse along with his older brother were enslaved after their mother died. It was a common thing that parent-less children with no home and unable to get a job were enslaved. The government claimed it kept the homeless kids off the streets, but all it did was separate Alphonse from his brother Edward.

That is why Alphonse mustered the courage last night to ask Mustang if he really was going to free them. If he and his brother were free they would be able to reunite.

The sight of the woman the General was carrying sent chills up Alphonse's spine. Alphonse had seen people be whipped, beaten, and scared before. But, her hands combined with her already sickly looking body made him fear what will happen to him and his brother if they aren't freed soon. For all Alphonse knew his brother could have already been tortured like that.

Plus Alphonse did worry over the slave herself. She looked so sick and defeated, and the look on Mustang's face as he ran through the hall. He looked as if someone had just hurt the light of his life and not just some slave.

Hurrying back to work Alphonse thought if he should tell any of the slaves that he told about Mustang what he saw.

Roy placed a wet compress on Riza's forehead. She had a light fever that resulted from her hands and face being burned. This time thankfully the fever didn't put Riza in any danger of death. But, the sight of her shivering a frown on her face tore Roy apart. While Roy tended to Riza he ate the now long cold breakfast she had gotten for him earlier.

After awhile Riza's fever dissipated but Riza still slept. During the whole time Roy stayed with her sitting next to her on the bed. Once her fever went down Roy allowed himself to relax some. He couldn't help but feel guilty if he hadn't took her away from her work she never would have gotten this way. Roy just hoped she would forgive him.

It wasn't long before Riza slowly awoke. Blinking away the fog of sleep Riza tensed at the waves of pain that shot through her hands and face.

"How are you feeling Riza?" Mustang who was sitting next to her asked worry written all over his face.

"I'm all right just a little sore is all." Roy's face turned grim if it was ever posable.

"I'm so sorry Riza if I hadn't taken you away last night then-" Roy knew he did the right thing by taking her away from the boiler room. Riza would have died from lack of oxygen if he hadn't, but Roy wondered if it was the right choice seeing how it turned out.

"No sir, they didn't do this because I left my work." Eyes widening Roy's expression changed to shock.

"Then why did they do this to you?" Hand ghosting over Riza's burnt cheek Roy asked. For a minute Riza looked unsure not afraid of punishment, but she looked generally unsure. It quickly passed though as if she dismissed it. Riza told Roy about what happened with Archer in the study. How he offered her freedom, but she refused it in favor of saying she didn't know anything. To say Roy was shocked would be an understatement. _She pasted up freedom for me. _Roy if he didn't already feel like crap he did now. Why Riza would do such a thing baffled Roy. She could have gotten free right there and then, but she turned it down. Choosing to hold Roy to a promise that he didn't even know he could still keep.

"Why? Why didn't you choose freedom Riza? You could have been free. You wouldn't have to suffer anymore." Roy took Riza's burnt hands in his careful holding them as if they were made of glass.

"Because, a great General has already made me feel more free than I've ever have before." Riza had the slightest smirk that mirrored Roy's own.

"I...I hardly deserve you to say something like that." Riza's bandaged hands tightened around his.

"Yes you do you're the only person I've ever met that has treated me like a person. You have no idea how much that means to me. The Colonel may have offered me freedom but he still treated me like a slave nothing more. Even if its just a promise and not the real thing I trust you'll free all of us." Once Riza's mini speech was done Roy felt like he was on top of the world. Riza's declaration that she trusts him enough to past up a chance at freedom was just the pep talk Roy needed.

Before Roy could say anything the phone ringing attracted his attention. Leaving for a minute Roy went to pick the phone. The voice of what seemed to be one of the mansion's maid could be heard on the other line.

"Hello General Mustang I'm calling to inform you that Fuhrer King Bradley has returned and will arrive at the mansion shortly." Roy nearly dropped the phone.

Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes along with two other officers exited the car. Despite the fact they were heading to a gloomy weapons factory didn't put down Hughes' natural cheery mood.

"Hughes we have already seen you're daughter many times today will you please focus."

"Well fine if you don't want to se my daughter." Hughes pulled out a different photo. "Would you look at my beautiful wife!" Both soldiers groaned they had just spent the entire car ride listening to Maes go on about his wife and daughter, and frankly they did think his daughter was cute and all but after the fiftieth photo it got old pretty fast.

"Why don't you show the slaves your photos." One of the soldiers suggested the slaves being the whole reason they were at the factory. Like most factories in Amestris this one was run almost entirely by slaves. They were sent here about reports that the slaves were about to rebel. Hughes being one of the best slave negotiator in terms of convincing them not to rebel. They sent him along with two soldiers to see how the situation is at the factory.

"You're right! Seeing such a beautiful face would brighten anyones day." Maes happily walked into the factory but upon entry he went up on alert. The factory was to quiet the normal sound of heavy machines pumping out weapons was absent. The factory was silent.

"GET OUT GET OUT THE SLAVES!AHHH!" Maes pulled out a pistol but before he knew it both of the soldiers that were once standing behind them. Were on the ground blood coating their heads. Maes himself felt cold metal against the back of his head.

"Drop the gun now!" Maes did so putting his hands on his head.

"Okay now calm down I'm not here for a fight." Maes tried to reason to what he knew was a gun wielding slave pressing a gun to his head now. A few slaves came in front of Maes and began patting down the two unconscious soldiers. They took all the weapons off the two men before doing the same the Maes. Hughes had to admit they clearly weren't taking any chances they even found his hidden throwing knives.

"On the ground now!" The slave behind him commanded again Maes complied.

"All right I'm on the ground can you take the gun away from my head." Hughes voice was calm and friendly one might think he was asking a friend a favor if they didn't know what was going on. The gun was only pushed harder against his head Maes could feel its holder shaking from nervousness.

"Like I said I'm not here to cause any trouble I promise." The gun stayed put until a different slave took it from the holder's hand.

"Its all right Mike he can't do anything to us." The slave spoke he came around to Maes and knelt down in front of him to be at eye level.

"Who are you?" The slave asked.

"I'm Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes and you are?" The slave broke eye contact for a moment as if ashamed.

"I don't remember my name. You can call me A-111 or just A or 111." 111 stood offering his hand to Hughes to help him up.

"You're being awfully friendly." Not that Maes minded at all he take the friendly slave over the one who was holding a gun to his head.

"Well, so are you most would be shouting and ordering us around even if we had the guns." 111 smirked as Hughes took his hand help lifting him to his feet.

A younger slave no older than five caught Maes' eye. The slave was looking at a photo of Hughes' family that had fallen from his pocket.

"That's my wonderful wife and daughter." Maes said with a happy grin that cause the child to smile as well. 111 took the photo looking at it himself before handing it back to Hughes and shooing the child off.

"She's really pretty and your kid is cute." Before Hughes could go off into a rant about his wife and daughter a different slave shouted.

"Why are we letting him live! We should kill them!" The slave glared draggers at Hughes. 111 waved the slave off and they complied going some else into the factory.

"I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on here."

"Well its pretty clear you guys took over the factory." The fact Maes didn't call them slaves seemed to make 111 happy along with the other slaves who were standing around.

"Yah and I hope you said goodbye to that wife and kid of yours-" Maes began to sweat fearing that he meant he was going to kill him."cause you're not leaving." 111 motioned to two other slaves who came up behind him pushing him forward. The group began to walk deeper into the factory.

"Before you start putting up a fight we're not going to kill you." Maes relaxed a bit he looked behind him and saw a few slaves were carrying the knocked out soldiers that had come with him.

Coming into the main factory area Maes eyes widened at the sight. All the machines that helped construct weapons and ammo were tore apart. Blankets and make shift beds were scattered around. A make shift kitchen was set up with several slaves around cooking and handing out food. They had even built a small jail cell to hold the handlers in.

It was the complete opposite to what the Fuhrer had brain washed the public into believing would happen if the slaves rebelled. The Fuhrer claimed that the slaves would be a disorganized mob killing anyone in their way. From what Maes could see all they've done is throw the handlers in a cage and they started to to take care of themselves. Which everything seemed to be working out all the slaves seemed pretty healthy compared to most that worked in factories.

"This all started about three weeks ago. One of us finally snapped and knocked out a handler. Before we really knew what was going on we had grabbed the guns and took control of the factory." A-111 explained the slaves seeing Maes all regarded him with venomous glares. The slaves that were on either side of him lead Maes away from all the slaves. Making him sit down right outside the cage that held the handlers. Hughes could see 111 go off and began talking with a few other slaves most likely discussing what they were going to do with him. Hughes sighed and got comfortable he figured he might be here awhile.

Hours pasted the handlers didn't bother with Maes he assumed because since Maes was captured that he wouldn't be able to do anything for them. Which Hughes didn't mind Maes has never met a handler that wasn't a complete jack ass. Maes didn't know what time it was but at some point the same child that was looking at his photo brought him a bowl full of some kind of soup. Maes smiled kindly at the little girl he always liked children. To Maes if anything hit him hard about slavery it was enslaved children how someone could be so cruel to a child was beyond him.

"Thank you what's your name?" Maes asked the little slave girl. Before she could answer though an older woman came and lead the girl away. Maes frowned at the fearful look the older woman and the other slaves gave him. Maes put his head down an all too familiar sadness knowing that people feared you came to him.

"General Mustang I hear you did not find the runaway slaves in Xing." Fuhrer Bradley addressed Roy what the maid said on the phone was correct not long after the call the Fuhrer arrived at his mansion. Now Roy stood in front of the Fuhrer's desk as he spoke to Roy while sitting in his chair. Hakuro and Archer were there too standing off to the side waiting for the Fuhrer to speak with them. Riza was there as well on her knees bowing behind Roy her head down.

"No, I didn't sir the Xing government refused to work with us in finding them." Which Roy was happy for the slaves had finally had freedom.

"I see well there is not much we can do then is there?" Bradley leaned back in his chair.

"I do not believe so sir."

"Did they give any reason as to why they refuse to help us." Bradley leaned forward folding his hands together.

"The official there told me that Xing is working on an making slavery illegal. They said there is even a chance Xing will cut all ties with any slave bearing countries sir. Its all in my report." What Roy spoke of was true. Xing along with Creta and even Drachma were all working on making owning a slave illegal. Along with that all three countries were planing on cutting all trading with any country that slaves were used in mainly Amestris. If they did so which there was no doubt to Roy that they would. It would hit Amestris hard with a lack of supplies they would gain.

"Hmmm that could pose a problem. All right General you are dismissed you may leave the mansion. I'm sure you'd like to catch up with all you've missed. You'll receive where you'll be stationed soon after you get a week or so of leave." Roy caught something in the Fuhrer eyes it was if he knew Roy didn't want to leave. Clenching his fists Roy complied leaving the room and mansion. Roy gave Riza a glance before he left the room his message to her clear.

_I will back come for you Riza._

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUU Riza is on her own people what will happen oh and Maes is trapped being held hostage by slaves so thats important to this chapter is so cliff hangy now I'm not going to update for weeks to torture you MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH just kidding I'll update soon^^ reviews are loved _


	9. Turning and Changing

_**Sort of important note **The Fuhrer's first name is never given so I named Luther I feel like it fits him and another note I did my best but I feel like he may be a little OOC but please note that in this story he isn't a homunculus so I feel like if he wasn't one he'd act a little different but thats just me_

_ Oh and I also like to thank and anonymous reviewer for giving me that tip on how to catch typos and spelling errors you know who you are so thanks bud^^ There may still be a typo or spelling error some where in there but I'll keep trying to catch those things to make reading this more enjoyable for you guys out there anyway now that this long note is done enjoy this chapter_

* * *

Chapter 9

Maes tensed when a small group of slaves approached him. It appeared they had made a decision on what to do with him. Hughes just hoped they weren't as violent as most made them out to be.

"We're letting you go." One of them said Hughes breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, only because we want you to send the Fuhrer a message. Oh and don't worry about them." The slave pointed to the still knocked out soldiers and the caged handlers.

"By the time you give the Fuhrer the message, and get a team here to take us out we'll be long gone, and you'll be free to get your buds."

"What's the message?" The slave glared at Maes as if he were the Fuhrer himself.

"Tell him the tables are about to turn."

Riza would be shaking in her boots if she had any. With Roy gone all sense of safety went away. She felt like a cornered animal. Archer defiantly had the appearance of a predator about to pounce on its prey. Even though Riza read Roy's message of promising to come back. It didn't help her in the least even if he returned. There might not be a Riza for him to return for. With her hands burned as they are it was going to be difficult if not impossible to work. Plus without Mustang if she got injured any further he wasn't around to patch her up enough to keep going. To Riza if she wasn't killed right now by Archer, Hakuro, and the Fuhrer she is as good as dead in a few days anyway.

The Fuhrer's phone ringing broke the momentary silence after Mustang left the room.

"Hello...what!" Both Hakuro and Archer jumped at the Fuhrer's outburst.

"All right...I see prepare a team to charge all factories that are involved, and any places where the conditions are unknown find out. What? They're all empty how did this happen?" The Fuhrer slammed the phone down before getting up walking to the front of his desk.

"What is going on Fuhrer sir?" Hakuro asked in confusion.

"Apparently, some slave took control of a factory." Both Hakuro and Archer looked to the Fuhrer in confusion and shock. Neither saw that as a major threat, but the Fuhrer's anger told them other wise.

"Sir,-"

"Thats not all General, when a team was sent to handle the situation. The entire factory was abandoned except for the handlers working there. On top of that several other factories and other slave facilities have been found where all the slaves have escaped." The Fuhrer had a scowl on his face clearly holding back the rage he felt over the slaves.

"How is that possible? Where would they all go?" Hakuro was baffled while Archer had a look one might have when they are excited about things to come.

"I don't know." The Fuhrer looked down to a still bowing Riza. Walking up to her Riza thought her heart might jump out of her chest. Riza kept her head down for fear if she look up something terrible will happen.

"Slave," The Fuhrer's voice was cold unfeeling it didn't seem like he was angry though. The way he spoke was like a viper waiting to strike. He seemed cold and emotionless now, but one could feel the angry waiting to come out.

"Do you know what they are up too?" Trying to keep clam Riza answered him.

"No, sir I do not." Riza never truly believed in God after all she has been through, but she prayed the Fuhrer wouldn't react similar to how Archer did.

The Fuhrer's boot came down on Riza's hand not putting to much pressure on it. Enough though to bring Riza great pain.

"You better not be lying, because if I find out you are." Digging his boot into Riza's hand she tried desperately not to cry out in pain.

"Do you understand?" The Fuhrer kept his boot where it was but he relieved some of the pressure on it.

"Yes sir if I knew something I'd tell you sir." The Fuhrer regarded her similar to how one regards trash.

"Luther! Stop hurting the poor girl!" A familiar voice cried out. The Fuhrer's wife Mrs. Bradley had entered the room. With an appalled look at the treatment of Riza.

"Hello dear sorry I didn't come to you I had business to attend first." The Fuhrer removed his boot from Riza's hand ignoring what she just said the ruler of the country embraced his wife all the rage and anger he showed perviously was absent.

"You can't keep treating these people like this." The tone from her voice told the others present that the two have had this conversation before.

"Dear they are just slaves-"

"They're people!" The Fuhrer shot a glare to Archer and Hakuro signaling them to leave. He didn't even bother having Riza leave he didn't consider her a person anyway.

"Even if I 'freed' them what are they going to do. They'd be a drain on the country they'll all uneducated, untrained, and unskilled." The way he said freed was just barley a sarcastic remark.

"If you gave them a chance they could become something, and I heard what you said was happening. You have a full scale resistance building. If you just-"

"I am not going to free them." Even though Mrs. Bradley was going against her husband one could see the concern in her eyes. If the slaves succeeded in a revolt the first person they are going to go after is the Fuhrer. Mrs. Bradley not only wanted to free the slaves so they would be happy with their freedom, but she wanted to protect her husband from their wraith.

The Fuhrer looked to his wife then to Riza who was still bowed on the ground to afraid to move. He sighed.

"I'll compromise with you." He turned to Riza."Slave!" The Fuhrer stopped in mid shout when a glare from his wife met him.

"I'll make a deal with you slave. Stand up and turn around first." Riza did as told she didn't look at the Fuhrer Mrs. Bradley smiled kindly at her though. The Fuhrer for a moment ignored Riza and went grabbing a small pile of papers that Riza recognized as the one Archer had earlier. The papers he claimed that if destroyed would set her free. The leader of the country skimmed through a few pages before bringing his gaze back to Riza.

"According to these you're worth about eight thousand dollars." Riza tried not to flinch at her life having a price on it.

"I'll let you free if you find a way to pay back every cent you're worth. You're free for good. If you accept take your birth certificate and get out hell of my mansion. If you don't get your ass back to your quarters." With that the Fuhrer sat down what Riza assumed was her birth certificate and he left. Leaving her and Mrs. Bradley alone.

Mrs. Bradley observed the frozen woman who had an expression of shocked and fear. Smiling at her she took the certificate from the table and placed it in her hand. She was surprised her husband even did this normally he'd brush off any attempts she had to talk about the slaves.

"You should probably go dear." Mrs. Bradley tried to break the younger woman from her shocked state.

"I...I don't know if I can do that. I wouldn't even know where to get money." The Fuhrer's wife smiled softly at the soon to be former slave. The woman was clearly confused.

"You'll be fine. You're smart all you have to do is find a job and work off the debt." The older woman lead Riza out of the room bringing her to what appeared to be a bedroom. While Mrs. Bradley sorted through a closet Riza stood confused.

"I can't help you to much but I can at least help you start off." Mrs. Bradley handed Riza some cloths along with that she gave Riza a small rolled up amount of money.

"Now get going before my husband changes his mind." Riza nodded even though she was unsure she knew she couldn't stay. If she did she'd die from mistreatment before Mustang even got a chance to come back.

"Oh and dear next time I see you I expect you to have that debt payed and you be a free woman." Mrs. Bradley smiled as Riza exited. Riza returned it with a true smile of happiness.

Roy walked through Central headquarters. He was heading to his temporary office having refused vacation time. There was no way he could relax knowing Riza was alone again fending for herself. So he had refused his well earned vacation time.

"ROY!" Roy froze turning to the sound of his best friend. He smiled at his friend rushing towards him. The only good thing about leaving the mansion was that it would be easy for him and Maes to cortinate their plan. Maes' plan was rather simple it consisted of starting a campaign against slavery. First by getting as many higher up people on their side. Thanks to Mrs. Bradley Roy figured that wouldn't be to hard. Then getting the word out to the public about how the neighboring countries were planing to cut ties with slave bearing countries. That would cause many people who rely on imported goods to join their cause. Then thanks to Roy himself who he felt like he managed to befriend or at least earned the confidence of some of the slaves. They planned to have them speak out against the horrors they had endured showing the public how terrible slavery is.

"Roy! Roy!" Roy shook his head having spaced out.

"What is it Hughes?"

"Well don't say your glad to see me or anything. You would think you didn't miss me while you in Xing." Maes put on a mock hurt face Roy just smirked.

"I missed you a lot hows Gracia doing?" Even though most would avoid getting Maes to talk about his family Roy found it refreshing. Maes was completely devoted to his family the joy that came off him was contagious if you could handle the frequency of it.

"Oh! She's great and so is Elicia!" Pulling out a photo which was promptly shoved in Roy's face.

"Look! We went to the beach look how adorable my little Elicia is!" Roy smiled as his friend cradled his photos as if they were the people in them.

"Now all we have to do is get you a wife so Elicia can have a play mate!" Roy glared when it came to matters of one's love life Maes believed everyone should have a wife or husband along with a child.

"Hughes we're are not getting into my love life." Roy could barley hear Maes mutter 'or lack of it'.

"Fine but only because I have major news for you. We may have to rework out plans." Roy raised an eyebrow as Maes began explaining the situation along with what happened to him at the factory.

Unknown location

A small village's worth of slaves all mumbled and talked as one stood up in front of them. Standing on a wooden box to seen by the entire group.

"Everyone! Attention!" The group quieted down looking to the slave standing in front of them.

"Okay! I know you are unsure about what we're doing, but its no outs now everyone! Fuhrer Bradley has wronged us tortured us made us work for nothing! Its time we return the favor! The oh so great Fuhrer thinks we're nothing are we!" The group shouted no the rage and anger they held for Bradley clear.

"Its time Amestris learns we are NOT its work horse! I'm going to tell you all something the number of slaves Amestris owns is higher than the number of military personnel they have. I don't know about you, but a fully armed force that out numbers them the odds are pretty heavily in our favor. The Fuhrer says we're untrained unskilled and the public believes it! I think they need to be reminded who builds everything! We build their houses, their weapons, even their ammo we build it! Half of us here here can put a gun together with their eyes closed! If thats untrained I don't know what skilled it!"

The slave's words were stirring up the others. All the fears were fading away being replaced with the need to fight. All the slaves burned with the will to take their vengeance on the Fuhrer and his supporters. Just as Mrs. Bradley predicted a bomb was going off, and the nation's leader refused to pay it any mind.

* * *

_Small note about the the amount of money Riza has to pay I know the dollar is not the currency that Amestris uses I just don't know how much money Amestris money would be worth so i didn't use it so I wouldn't make Riza worth to much or to little money that make sense if it bothers you I am sorry_

_Sort of shorter than normal chapter but this chapter is sort building up to stuff to come the next chapter is going to be mostly Riza since she's on her own now and has to pay of that lengthy debt so see you people then reviews are loved as always^^_


	10. Welcome To Central City

_Hello people here is a new chapter for all you people the next chapter after this or so is mainly going to focus on Riza so enjoy^^_

* * *

Chapter 10

_The city is huge._ Was one of Riza's many thoughts as she walked through Central for the first time. Before she hurried out of the Fuhrer's mansion she had managed to change into the cloths Mrs. Bradley had given her. Riza thanks to Mrs. Bradley now had on black pants a grayish tang top along with a tan jacket that covered her marred back. The boots Riza were given felt heavy on her feet having not worn any kind of shoes in years. Now as she walked through the city the no one would be able to tell she was once a slave. Except for her still bandaged hands and face, but everyone gets hurt at some point so no one paid her any mind. At most the only thing that made the former slave stand out was her clear amazement at everything around her. One might think she was a tourist.

_Well sort of not a slave._ Riza had to remind herself. She had to pay off the money eight thousand dollars. Riza gripped the money Mrs. Bradley had given her along with her birth certifcate in her pocket. The Fuhrer was right about one thing how was she going to get a job. She couldn't even read who would hire her.

Riza shook her head. Finding a job was important, but Riza has not seen the outside of the mansion grounds for years. When the Fuhrer had told her that she could be let free if she paid off the money she was worth. She had been fearful Riza thought it might be a trick. When it was reveiled it wasn't a trick she had worried on how she was going to survive on her own, but now away from the mansion Riza felt free. Truly free and it felt great.

Exploring into a park which Riza assumed was Central park. She had heard of it from handlers talking of how they were going to take their families here. Wandering the green fields Riza could see why they would take their families here. It was beautiful the grass was the brightest green Riza has ever seen. Flowers of all kinds scattered all over the park. There were patches of trees where birds chipped happily in a chorus with the crickets and other life within the park. In a small pond frogs croaked to each other as if they were people conversing at dinner time.

Riza nearly overwhelmed by all the things took a seat under a tree. Loving every moment of her new found freedom. Riza remembered why her and her fellow slaves used to fight for freedom so hard when they only got beat in the end. Freedom was beyond words the people walking by not really paying any mind to the beauty around them did not understand how precious their freedom was until it was taken or they never had it in the first place.

A small butterfly landed on Riza's hand as she sat. Smiling at the small creature Riza lifted her hand and coaxed the small being to crawl onto the palm of her other hand. Riza didn't know many things but she believed this was a monarch butterfly. The orange coloring brought her to believed this. The little insect seemed quite calm in Riza's hand.

"There you are!" A small voice cried out. Riza looked to see a young child running up to her. The young girl was maybe three years old she was carrying a small net Riza thought might be for catching insects. When the girl came up to Riza she realized the child was addressing the butterfly not Riza herself.

"Stop flying away butterfly." The girl huffed upset that she was unable to catch the butterfly. Riza smiled at the toddler still holding the butterfly.

"Maybe if you stop using the net he'll come to you." The girl looked to Riza her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"But if I don't use the net Mr. Butterfly will fly away."

"Ya but he has to no one likes to be caged up." Riza used her free hand to take the net from the girl placing it on the ground. "This butterfly wants to be free, but I'm sure he'll play with you if you visit the park." Riza coaxed the butterfly into crawling onto the girl's smaller hands. The girl smiled brightly holding the butterfly the happiness shining off her might challenge the sun for who is brighter.

"Really? You'll play with me?" She asked the butterfly who contently relaxed in her hands.

"Elicia! There you are." A young woman clearly the girl's mother ran up to them. She was panting obviously from running after her daughter who chased after the butterfly.

"Look! Mommy this nice lady caught Mr. Butterfly, and she told me if I don't use the net Mr. Butterfly will play with me see." Elicia held the butterfly up to her mother who knelt down and planted a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Thats great Elicia just don't run off like that again mommy was worried."

"Its okay mommy this nice lady was with me." Riza almost blushed she'd been called may things being called nice lady was a first for her.

"Hello I hope she didn't bother you." The mother directed her attention to Riza she held out her hand which Riza took awkwardly just now realizing her bandaged were beginning to soak through with blood most likely bleeding from when Bradley crushed them under his boot.

"I'm Gracia Hughes." Gracia's happy motherly demeanor relaxed Riza. Gracia being the first person outside the mansion Riza was meeting she couldn't help but be nervous at first. However the woman had an aurora around her that Riza bet could calm anyone down.

"Riza Hawkeye." Gracia smiled but then her expression changed to concern. Instead of letting go of Riza's hand she held it gently and flipped it seeing the blood soaking through the bandages.

"Are you okay?" Riza took her hand away as if she'd been bitten.

"Yes I'm fine." Riza's robotic slave tone returned it was just natural to do so no one except for Roy has ever cared if she was hurt or not. Gracia stilled frowned Elicia had gone off again to a flower patch playing with the butterfly she was within sight though.

"Well, you should still see a doctor. If you don't change those bandages it might get infected under there." Riza just nodded Gracia smiled softly while getting up.

"Why don't you come with us you can join us for lunch, and I may not be a doctor but I can help you." Riza's head snapped up to the woman the offer surprising her.

"You don't have to do that-" Gracia waved her off.

"Nonsense besides Elicia likes you."Motioning to the little girl playing with various butterflies in a flower patch not to far away so not to disappear from her mother again.

"Okay but you really don't have to. I'm fine." In reality Riza's hands burned in pain a constant throbbing going through it. Her face pained her as well Riza did her best to ignore it though. Gracia held out her hand to Riza to help her up.

"Come on Elicia we're going to go home and make some lunch." Elicia jumped from the flowers causing dozens of startled insects to scatter. The little girl picked up her net then took her mother's hand.

On the way out of the park Gracia told Elicia Riza would be joining them which the young girl seemed elated. To have the one who showed her how to play with butterflies without them running away with them.

The Hughes residence was certainly not as big as the Fuhrer's mansion. It was a simple two stories house made for the small happy family who lived there. On the way to the house Gracia had tried to coax some information about Riza out of her, but she may as well have been talking to a wall. Any questions she asked Riza answered vaguely or avoided the question entirely. Although Riza did enjoy hearing about Gracia's life it seemed like heaven. She had a loving husband who loved Gracia as much as she loved him. They had three year old Elicia who was probably the most adorable child Riza has ever seen.

Once inside the house Gracia asked Elicia to go play while she started lunch. The excitable child complied happily. Before Gracia started assembling lunch for the three of them she beckoned Riza over to her. Guiding Riza up stairs to a bathroom she pulled out a few medical supplies from a cabinet.

"Okay lets see if we can patch you up." Carefully removing the bandages covering her hands Gracia gasped at the bloody burnt mess underneath.

"You really don't have to do this I'm fine." Riza said through desperately trying to hide the horrible pain that cursed her hands.

"Like I'm going to leave you like this." Gracia huffed this woman was a mystery to her. She seemed almost afraid to accept Gracia's help. To Gracia it didn't seem like her refusal to accept help was just from trying to be humble. The woman seemed afraid of every person. On the walk home Riza tensed up when ever someone approached from behind and even the front, and now Riza tensed under Gracia's touch.

What Gracia didn't know was that Riza was desperately trying to stop doing such. Only she had only just recently started meeting people who's intent was not to cause her pain. Well one person who didn't want to cause her pain the person being Roy, but it calmed Riza a bit thinking that the passer byes on the street wouldn't hurt her without reason.

"How did this happen?" Riza froze _should I tell her? She seems nice enough and she is offering me a free meal, but what if she approves of slaves? _ Gracia began rewrapping Riza's hand after cleaning and treating them. While the former slave tried to end her mental conflict.

"I...I was a slave." Gracia's eyes widened before she could say anything Riza kept talking.

"If you support slavery thats okay. I'm...I'm not on the run or anything. I'm sort of not a slave. You see-" Riza continued to nervously ramble about the events that brought her here. Graica finished with Riza's hands placing a hand on her shoulder silencing the nervous woman.

"Its all right if it helps you calm down. I don't support slavery." Gracia smiled while Riza attempted to recover from her shock still not used to seeing or meeting anti-slavery supporters.

"Really?"

"Really now hold still." Gracia tried to remove the bandage covering Riza's cheek. Only for Riza to grab her wrist to stop her.

"I'd prefer that you didn't look at that. Thank you for treating my hands though." Gracia frowned.

"If your face is anything like your hands it should be treated."

"You're not going to let me leave this room till you treat it are you." Gracia smirked Riza sighed letting go of her wrist. Removing the bandage Gracia could see why Riza wanted this wound to stay hidden. The Amestrsian dragon symbol marred her cheek. By Riza's reluctance to show it made it clear it was not put there with her consent.

"How did this happen? Is it okay if I ask you that." Gracia now knowing that Riza was once a slave. She could only imagine the pain the poor woman has gone through.

"There isn't really a big story behind it. I disobeyed and they wanted to remind me who I belong to." Riza left out the part where this happened because she was trying to defend Mustang by not telling Archer anything she knew about him. Gracia finished cleaning the burn instead of re-bandaging the burn she opted for letting it get some air.

"You're lucky my husband isn't here he would probably pester you for your life story." Gracia stated with a slight laugh thinking of her husband's goofy actions. The statement getting a small chuckle from Riza as well. Going back to the kitchen the mother began making some lunch for them. Riza followed taking a seat at the table within the kitchen.

"So how long have you been free?" Gracia took a small bowl of apples an began cutting them into small slices.

"Not long at all just this morning they let me free sort of."

"Sort of?" Riza nodded.

"Yes, I have to pay off what I'm worth or else I go back into servitude." Riza frowned saying it reminded her about how she needed to find a job, and how difficult it was going to be.

"Do you have a way to get the money?" Riza's frown deepened she shook her head. Before anything else could be said Elicia bounded into the kitchen excitedly asking if lunch was done.

It wasn't long before lunch was complete and the three enjoyed the wonders of Graica's cooking. Which Elicia declared happily that her mommy was the best mom and cook ever. Overall Riza enjoyed the meal being a slave one usually ate alone to protect their food. Eating with a family was something new to her and she found it relaxing. Defiantly more enjoyable than the lonely meals she had as a slave. Well if you could call them meals all slaves ever got were a few pieces of old bread max.

After lunch was over Riza made her exit. To Elicia's sadness the little girl wanted to play with Riza, but Riza insisted she had to leave. While Riza left through the front door Gracia spoke.

"You can stay a little longer if you don't have any where else to go." Riza smiled she wanted to stay, but something in her just told her she had to make it on her own.

"No I couldn't impose on you any more than I have." Gracia sighed feeling she wouldn't be able to change Riza's mind.

"Okay just remember you're always welcomed here." Riza nodded heading out the door.

The Fuhrer's mansion

"Uhh Fuhrer sir, we have reports that yet another slave facility has been abandoned by its slaves." A soldier reported to the Fuhrer. He groaned placing a hand over his eyes rubbing his temples.

"Very well soldier you are dismissed." The soldier saluted then left. The Fuhrer turned back to the dozen of reports all over his desk. All of them reporting on how slave factories, facilities, and farms are all being abandoned by the slaves who work there. What was itching the leader of the country was what they were up to. Sure slaves have rebel before, but they have always just done random acts of violence against the government or their owners. But this they are acting as an organized unit. This could be major trouble. One slave acting out on their own anger against their enslavement wasn't a problem. Hundreds working as one mass they could take over with little to no difficulty. The military might be able to handle foreign invaders armies even, but an enemy from within one that out numbers the military. That were armed to the teeth could easily be the death of him and many other higher officers in the military.

Sighing the Fuhrer pulled out an old file. He never thought he might need to enact this plan, but if it comes down to it he just might have to.

_Formal Plan of Motion #76_

_Complete termination of all slaves involved within a rebellion_

* * *

_note the Fuhrer has not started this plan yet just in case anyone was not sure but he might so oh no! anyway reviews are loved^^ see ya' next chapter_


	11. Separation and Reuniting

_Hey people new chapter up quick note I hope to finish this story before summer ends not the season but my summer vacation from school so after this chapter i plan on writing till I finish then go edit them all after which I can just update one chapter after another so after this you won't have a new chapter for a while but school starts for me on the 29th so expect updates before then all right enjoy the chapter party people^^_

* * *

Chapter 11

After exploring much of Central Riza some how found a book store or it might be a library. Riza wasn't sure she couldn't read the sign outside on the building, because of this she has been browsing many random stores. It was sort of fun Riza would never know what kind of store it was until she entered. So Riza had already made some sort of game out of it guess what kind of store it was by the outside, and see if she was right.

This is what Riza has been doing after she left the Hughes house. Riza was some what glad she found a book store. Perhaps she could find a cheap book and teach herself to read. If Riza knew how to read she knew so many more jobs would be open to her, and finding a way to pay off her debt would be all the easier.

"Hello darling welcome is there any special book you're looking for." A jolly woman behind the counter called out to Riza. The woman's eyes drifted to the mark marring Riza's cheek, but she must of thought it was just some tattoo declaring Riza was proud to be part of Amestris, because she paid it no mind.

"Uh no thank you I'm just looking thats all." Riza quickly made her way in between the shelves of books. Avoiding the woman's gaze. Riza wasn't sure why but she felt like the woman would be able to tell she couldn't read, and kick her out after all what would a person who couldn't read be doing in a book store.

Before Riza could begin browsing she noticed something. At the other end of the store was a young woman trying to carry large stack of books. The stack was clearly to heavy for her and looked like it could topple at any moment. Riza approached taking many books from the stack lightening the load from her. The girl let out a noise of surprise. Luckily Riza had taken most of the books so she didn't drop any in her shock.

"Oh hello I didn't see you there." The books now being in Riza's arms she could see the woman now. She had light brown hair and glasses wearing a green sweater.

"Thank you so much I thought I was going to drop these." Motioning to the books.

"I'm Sheska and you are?"

"Riza Hawkeye. Do you need help taking these home with you?" Forgetting her quest to learn how to read Riza felt like she should help Sheska. After all she didn't look like she could carry such a load very far. Unlike Riza who was used to physical labor, and could carry the very large stack of books for miles.

"You don't have to do that! I wouldn't want to stop you from getting your own books." Riza smiled waving off Sheska's refusal for help.

"Its okay I was just browsing." _Not that I could read anything anyway._ Riza thought grimly.

"Thank you so much you really don't have to though." Riza waved her off once again following Sheska as she paid for her books. The happy woman cashier took the money and bid them goodbye.

On the way to Sheska's house Riza was glad she chose to help her. Even with the few books she carried Sheska panted heavily clearly being one who read more than exercise. Riza's jaw dropped when Sheska opened the door to her home. All she could see were books upon stacks off books.

"I'm sorry everything is sooooo well I just love reading so much I just have to get every book I see!" Riza was barley listening still scanning the home for a part that wasn't covered by books. Sheska placed the books Riza helped bring home on a smaller stack that didn't reach the ceiling.

"Thanks again for helping me." Sheska bowed politely.

"No problem." Riza smiled turning around to head towards the door when Sheska asked her to wait.

"Well, I don't have much money but have one of my books." Sheska held out a worn out book to Riza.

"Its okay you don't have-"

"I insist I don't think I would have made it home if you didn't help me." Before Riza could stop it she slipped up.

"I can't read so you-"

"You can't read why?" Riza cursed inwardly for letting herself reveal she couldn't.

"I...don't know how." There was an awkward silence between the two Riza wondered if Sheska was thinking about kicking her out.

"I could teach you...I mean if you want me too its okay if you can't read I have nothing against it." After making her offer Sheska spoke quickly nervous she may have insulted Riza.

"You would really do that?" Sheska's demeanor brightened at Riza's wondering tone.

"Of course I don't know what I would do if I couldn't read. So as a book worm it is my duty to show others the wonders of books." The sparkle that shone in Sheska's eyes proved her offer genuine as well as her true love of books. As if that wasn't already clear by the hundreds of books within her home.

"Thank you so much. When can we start?" Riza bowed in gratitude.

"We can start right now! Give me a minute I know I have a book here to start out on." Sheska dove in into her mountains of books. Riza grinned if she learned how to read things would be so much easier. Things might turn out to be okay.

A few days later

Roy cracked his back and yawned. After he left the mansion so many things have happened. Maes and him had to begin reworking their plans. These slave disappearances didn't help things at all. Within only a few days over half the slaves are unaccounted for.

Including Riza. Roy had managed to get in touch with Mrs. Bradley about a day or two after he left. He was so worried for the slave it was driving him mad. Mrs. Bradley had told him about the deal the Fuhrer made with her. At first Roy wanted to jump for joy Riza was free she wouldn't be harmed by any handlers. Then his imagination got the better of him.

He kept seeing Riza dying out in the streets alone with no one to help her. Or at best living under a bridge searching dumpsters for food. Roy groaned hitting his head off his desk. Roy knew Riza was no where near stupid or dumb, but the thought of her fending for herself torn him up.

"HEY ROY! Dreaming about your future wife!" Roy jumped as his best friend loudly made his way into Roy's office.

"I told you before Hughes stay out of my love life." Maes only smirked.

"Oh so you're thinking about that slave you met." Continuing to smirk Maes was inwardly jumping for joy. Ever since he saw Roy get all flustered when Mrs. Bradley told him that Riza was free Maes believed her name was. Maes could tell even if Roy couldn't that he felt something for the slave, and as his best friend it was Maes' job to make sure that they get together and have cute little play mates for Elicia. As well as make Maes a godfather.

"I was not!" Roy's eyebrow twitched. Maes has been doing this for a while now, and it was getting on Roy's nerves. Before Roy could tell Maes to shut up Maes headed for the door.

"Well, I have to get back to work, but don't worry I'll find her so you can get yourself a wife." Roy glared at the door once Maes was gone. He sighed and fell into his chair. He wasn't in love with Riza was he? No he was just concerned for her safety. Yes that was it right?

Riza neatly slide one last book onto a bookshelf before admiring her work. Over the few days Sheska has been teaching her how to read as well as Sheska had let Riza stay with her. Riza had to admit learning how to read and write was difficult, but all her work has been worth it. Riza was slowly beginning to read on her own, but she still had problems of course.

In return for all the kindness Sheska has shown her. Riza had found scrap wood that Sheska originally was going to figure out how to build book shelves with, but being a book worm not a carpenter never could. Riza had built her the book shelves and organized all her books on them. Which Sheska nearly worshipped her for doing so.

Grabbing a book Riza sat down and began trying to read the contents. Sheska was currently out job searching for herself, but Riza had learned that Sheska could never keep a job. The book happy woman always got distracted by reading while on the job, and she would get fired for it.

It wasn't long before Sheska returned and collapsed on the couch that Riza had cleared of the books covering it yesterday.

"I'm such a failure I'll never find a job that I can keep." The woman moaned Riza had also found from living with her. That Sheska had a rather low self-esteem she always doubted her ability to maintain a job. Burrowing head in the couch Sheska sulked. Riza went over to her and sat down beside her. Riza never knew what to say with her still being new to interacting with people who weren't handlers. She usually stayed silent during these moments when Sheska sulked, and some how her presence seemed to help the deterred woman.

As usual Sheska over came her depression to aid Riza in learning how to read and write. Originally Sheska wasn't aware Riza couldn't write as well as read, but once finding out she happily agreed to teach her that as well.

Before starting the lesson Sheska's eyes drifted to the now clear of books kitchen. After not seeing the room in ages due to its overflowing of books Sheska's eyes widened.

"You cleaned the kitchen! Thank you!" Sheska jumped up going off examining her newly uncovered kitchen. Riza scratched the back of her head while Sheska blabbered thank yous and some other nonsense about finally being able to use her many cooking books.

This is how things continued for a few weeks or so. While Riza learned she also did odd jobs that help Sheska in her day to day life. It wasn't long before Riza was reading more advance books on her own. To test her Sheska would choose a book and have Riza write a short essay on it. This helped Riza become skilled in not only writing, but in checking over her working fixing grammar as well as spelling.

Soon after deciding she could read at a well enough level. Riza felt it was time to leave Sheska. The same feeling that made her leave the Hughes house had appeared again moving her to leave. Sheska though reluctant to let Riza leave knowing she had no where to go. Sheska caved and let the blonde leave not before giving to Riza's surprise a hug goodbye. As well as a satchel bag, a mini dictionary in case Riza still needed help reading, and a book Riza favored while staying with her.

With that Riza wandered the streets of central yet again. Although having been in Central for weeks Riza still had no idea where anything was. Passing the many streets and stores Riza found that many shops were struggling just to get by. Apparently due to slaves taking up most jobs it was leaving little room for the average citizen to get a job anywhere. A man crying out the newspaper headline caught Riza's attention.

"Slaves on the run! Hundreds if not thousands of slaves escape!"

"I'll take a paper." The news man smiled taking Riza's money gratefully giving her a newspaper.

"Crazy times eh? Might be a good thing though with all the slaves gone a lot of positions are opening up. Its helping many jobless people." The news man commented. Riza nodded _slaves are escaping?_ The thought of it confused Riza no slaves ever even thought of escaping their masters. What could bring such a large number of them to do so. Looking over the paper Riza smiled. It brought her joy knowing many of her fellow slaves were getting a taste of freedom. When Bradley allowed her to go Riza couldn't help but feel it was unfair. While she walked free many others still toiled till their death.

Looking back to the news man Riza figure he might know where she could get to work on paying off her debt.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Missy what'cha need?" The man smiled happily he had a kind demeanor about him so Riza didn't feel like he would become enraged at her.

"You said a lot of job position are opening up do you know where I could find work?"

"Well, so far it mostly been factory work if you're interested, but the military is always looking for the able bodied people. Plus no skills required military training is free to." The military brought Riza's mind to think of Roy. Then it clicked if she went to the military not only would she make more than enough money to pay off her debt. She could help Roy in freeing the slaves! Although Riza didn't know how she would find Roy once she was in the military. For now it didn't matter she had a plan, and it would work.

"Where can i go to enlist?"

"Central HQ can't miss it right in the middle of the city." Riza was already off before he finished his sentence.

"Thank you!" The old news man waved Riza goodbye.

"Good luck there lass!"

The Fuhrer's mansion

Alphonse looked to the sky lying down in the barn. It had been a long day he had to work in the fields no breaks. Resting with all the other slaves in the barn Alphonse tried to fall asleep, but his need for water out weighed sleep. Sadly today the handlers decided no water would be given out nor food. So all the slaves went hungry as if they weren't already starving.

The large barn door opening put Alphonse and many other slaves on alert. It was to early for the handlers to be coming to collect the dead and dying.

"Everyone quiet." The small whispers between slaves questioning these strangers arrival stopped. There were a least five of them from what Alphonse could see. They all appeared to be slaves from their beaten bodies, but their cloths looked newer. Slaves were never allowed new cloths.

Alphonse eyes widened when he looked to one of the intruders.

"Brother!" Alphonse jumped to his feet running as fast as he could he pulled his older brother into a hug.

"Al!" Edward surprise on his face returned the embrace for a moment before pulling away to look at his younger brother.

"Didn't I tell you Al we'd meet up again." Ed smirked clear that slave life has not broken him. Before Al could respond one of the people Ed came with began to speak.

"Okay everyone I can't give you a full explanation time is short, but we are a part of a rebellion. We are here to take you away from your master. The time has come for Bradley to pay for what he has done! If you come with us together you will be free you and all slaves." The man didn't need to say anymore. The slaves within the barn jumped at the chance to gain freedom.

"Okay follow us be quiet this may be our only chance to get out of here. If you do not wish to come that is okay, but we beg you not to tell anyone what has happened." No slaves even thought of staying all gathering around to follow.

Al kept near Ed the time for explaining will come later for now. They had to get off of Bradley's property without getting caught. Normally Al didn't think to much about ways of escape. He always thought that any escape plans would turn for the worse, but now that he was reunited with his brother. Things felt like they might turn out to be okay.

Riza sat in an examination room. She had immediately gone to the enlistment office once she found Central HQ. After filling out the forum she was required to be looked over by a doctor to make sure she was fit to begin training.

And, Riza never thought she would ever be so nervous. She knows she has gotten considerably more healthy since she left the mansion, but Riza worried if she was healthy enough to join. If she wasn't there went her plan.

As well as not being healthy enough it was not unknown to Riza that the doctor will no doubt question the many scars and wounds she had. The burns Archer had given her had healed enough that she didn't need bandages for them any more. They were still there of course, and Riza prayed the doctor wouldn't inquire about them.

There was also her slave tattoo. Forever tattooed on her upper arm was her slave number. Once seen it would be clear she was a slave, or was a slave or maybe still considered one. Riza wasn't sure if she should consider herself free. If she can't pay off her debt she might as well still be a slave.

The doctor entering the room broke Riza of her thoughts. She was an older woman grey had begun peaking out from her reddish brown hair. She her adjusted glasses with her free hand her other hand held a clipboard.

"Hello Miss... Hawkeye." She looked at her clipboard to see what Riza's name was. Looking at the papers again a look of concentration appeared on the old woman's face.

"You've never been to a doctor before correct?" Riza nodded the woman wrote something on her clipboard.

"Well, I'm Dr. Dawn nice to meet you." She held out her hand which Riza took.

"Why don't we get your weight and height first you look a little on the thin side." Riza nodded and obeyed the woman as she had Riza stand on a scale. Dawn wrote down Riza's weight and height then told her she may sit down.

"You are rather underweight hows your diet are you eating all the food groups?" Dawn adjusted her glasses again smiling kindly again. The gesture didn't ease Riza's anxieties.

"I don't think so I've only just recently started to eat more." Dawn nodded writing something on her clipboard.

"Any reason you didn't eat well before?" Riza froze again facing the question of telling someone that she was once a slave. The woman was a doctor Riza believes they are bound to not share anything about their patients, but she wasn't sure still a little naive when it comes to the world outside of slave life. Riza sighed the truth would get out sooner or later so she might as well get it over with.

"Well, I was enslaved before... I just recently was freed so before I wasn't allowed to have much food." Instead of an outburst of rage which Riza still came to expect the doctor nodded writing things down.

"That explains a lot thank you for telling me this. I imagine that is how those burns happened?" Riza nodded shocked by Dawn's complete understanding of what Riza has been through. Dawn took one of Riza's hands gently looking over the still healing burns.

"Again I thank you for telling me most slaves or former slave that come tho me are too afraid to admit what they are or were. These don't look to bad now you've done a good job of taking care of them." Letting go of Riza's hand Dawn proceeded to take out her stethoscope.

"Now when I say to I want you to take a deep breath." Placing the tool to Riza's chest she asked Riza to breath then exhale. She repeated this a few times changing positions of her tool to hear Riza's lungs.

"While you were enslaved did you have to work in bad breathing environments smoke dust any place like that."

"Yes frequently." Riza frowned hoping her breathing wouldn't ruin her chances.

"Okay I don't think you've got anything to serious. You defiantly have asthma from working. Normally if we catch it early we can reverse it, but since this is your first time visiting doctor we never could." Pausing to make sure Riza was following her Dawn continued." Now don't get all worked up although you may have breathing issues for awhile its nothing thats not manageable with treatment. I can schedule you to get a epinephrine injection**[1]** after a few of those. You're lungs will clear up a bit although if you feel you can'r breath i advise you to stop whatever you're doing or get away from any fumes." Riza would have breathed a sigh of relief by the way the doctor spoke this wouldn't stop Riza from enlisting.

After Dr. Dawn finished explaining about these injections Riza would be getting. The rest of the check up went smoothly. Other than Dawn advising Riza to begin eating more along with making sure she got enough sleep. Once it was all over the old doctor proclaimed handing Riza a forum to give to the enlistment officer.

"All right I believe you are good to go. You'll be given a time when to report to a nurse to get that injection, but I'd like to be the first to congratulate you once you turn this in you are officially Cadet Riza Hawkeye of the Amestrisan military.

* * *

**[1]** please note that I believe FMA is placed in the 1920s around there I may be wrong but in the 1920 epinephrine injections were the common treatment for any form of asthma so if you were wondering why that was the course of treatment for Riza that would be why I am not a doctor obviously so don't eat my soul if I'm wrong

As always reviews are loved and they make me fan girl squeal till people in my house question what the hell i'm doing^^


	12. Traumatic Events

_New chapter out for you people enjoy^^_

* * *

Chapter 12

In Riza's opinion so far the military was really looking like heaven on earth compared to slave life. Riza got free meals for breakfast and dinner. Along with that she had a small bunk room to herself since there were few women in the military. Other than the occasional sexist man claiming she didn't belong here training was going fairly well.

The training itself Riza excelled at. Riza would give her upmost attention to her instructors soaking in every word. Her instructors in turn saw Riza as their star pupil. One instructor the gun training instructor would gaze dumbfounded as Riza would fire at near perfection at every target. After he would get over his shock he would let out a hardy laugh before praising Riza.

Even with all the praise a dark cloud seemed to hang over Riza. No matter how far Riza seemed succeed she felt it wasn't enough. She still felt like just a worthless slave.

Riza tended to stay clear of most of the other cadets in training. Unknown to her gaining the reputation of being a loner. Riza didn't mind though she still had a constant on edge feeling around others, so it worked out for her. Although as Riza would catch a glance at the happy groups in the military cafeteria talking laughing together. Riza would feel a pang of loneliness.

"Maybe we should ask to sit with her." A young cadet Kain Fury asked his companions. Fury himself, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, and Vato Falman were all awaiting what they ordered for breakfast in the cafeteria. When Fury voiced his suggestion. His friends all looked to him as if he had grown a second head. The young woman he suggested they sit with was a known loner. Always sitting by herself talking to no one even the instructors. Only speaking to them if they prompted her to. The woman was a wall that if it wasn't for her extreme marksmanship some might forget she even existed.

"Fury, I don't think she would appreciate that. I think she wants to be left alone." Breda smirked at the younger man. Out of the three of them Fury was the youngest and most naive of them. Even so he had a kind heart being able to look past the bad in people.

"Maybe she's just shy."

"Theres a difference between shy and closing oneself from everyone." Havoc pointed out. Havoc was the only one to actually speak to her before. Having tried to flirt with her only to get the cold shoulder.

"In truth we will never know her response unless we attempt." Falman pointed out equally curious about the woman as Fury.

"See, Falman is with me!" Fury grinned adjusting his glasses. Havoc and Breda looked skeptical, but they agreed to try because who knows maybe Fury was right.

Grabbing their trays of food the small group headed to the almost empty table that the young woman always sat at.

"Hey can we sit here?" Fury nervously asked although it being his idea to try he couldn't help but be nervous. The woman raised her head from her food dark amber eyes scanned the group before settling on Fury.

"Sure." She nodded simply. Fury shot Havoc and Breda an I told you so look since usually the two were the ones who were right. It was a victory for him to get one over on them.

" I do not believe we have ever spoke before I'm Falman this is Fury, Havoc, and Breda." Falman spoke prompting her to speak her own name.

"I'm Riza." Riza once again stated simply picking at her food with her fork.

Before any of them could attempt to make conversation with her an officer approached them. He was holding a small puppy in his hand by the scuff of the animal's neck. The puppy itself looked like it had been recently scolded.

"Fury I am not watching this mutt anymore! Do you know how much trouble I'm in with my commander because this thing went in the office!" The fuming officer nearly yelled. He shoved the poor pup to Fury before leaving in a huff.

The puppy licked Fury's face clearly happy to be with him rather than the other officer.

"I'm sorry boy don't worry I'll find a home for you." Fury looked sadly at the puppy who gave a small bark in return.

"You took in another stray?" Havoc gazed indifferent at the small animal.

"Well, he was all alone out in the rain I couldn't leave him there." Fury had a soft spot for animals especially strays. He tended to take any animal in he found on the street. Sadly he could never keep them himself the people he were bunking with were intolerant of the small creatures.

While the group talked about Fury's bad habit Riza sat quietly secretly enjoying the company. With Fury distracted the puppy got out of his arms and on to the table. Sniffing around the puupy's black eyes focused on Riza. Trotting over to her the pup sat right in front of her eyeing her and more importantly her tray of food. Riza blinked at the the little animal. The only dogs she had ever come into contact with were Selim Bradley's dogs, but they were mean beasts who only liked the Bradleys. But, this puppy happily sat in front of her tongue lolling out tail wagging. One might think he was even smiling.

Cautiously Riza broke off a small piece of bacon, and held it out to him. The puppy barked taking the bacon gulping it down in seconds. Riza smiled at the little animal. The puppy now deeming Riza his best friend made his way off the table and onto Riza's lap. Riza tensed at first not knowing what he was doing, but the puppy stood on her lap licking at her face. Riza froze when his nose touched the scared side of her face. The puppy whined as if knowing the story behind it. Nuzzling her cheek the puppy licked the scar.

Riza hugged the puppy some how in her mind the puppy knew that she has been through pain, and wanted to comfort her. Unknown to her to distracted by the puppy the others at the table had stopped talking. Watching the exchange with great interest. The cadet before them was an emotional wall, but seeing her hugging the puppy like a cherished loved one. The image that she was a cold loner faded.

"Hey Riza would you mind taking him in?" Fury asked hopefully thinking she clearly liked the animal. Riza looked to Fury before returning her gaze to the puppy. She barely had the money to care for herself. The only reason she wasn't starving on the street was because of the military. Riza locked eyes with the tiny animal as if she were trying to speak with it.

She did still have most of the money left that Mrs. Bradley gave her, and if she couldn't get him dog food she could always give some of her meals to him. Riza smiled.

"Okay I'll take him." The puppy licked her face again knowing he had a new mommy.

"What are you going to name him?" Havoc questioned taking a cigarette out to smoke. Riza smiled again giving another piece of food to the puppy.

"Black Hayate."

Weeks past and training continued. Each day that past Riza opened up a little more to her new friends. Now being an official member of their little group Riza tended to stick with them from now on. During dinner Breda began teaching Riza how to play chess. Which she became some what good at although Breda was the unofficial chess master.

Behind the scenes though only Black Hayate knew what was going on with Riza. during the night she began having horrible nightmares about her life as a slave. Riza was used to these nightmares she had them before when she was still a slave, but they were never this bad. At night Riza would thrash around until she woke in fear or Hayate would wake her fearing his mommy was in pain.

Riza began to eat less giving most of her food to her loyal companion. No one ever noticed anything wrong. Riza was already unnaturally thin so the little amount of weight she was loosing no one could tell. The lack of sleep no one question either many cadets lacked sleep due to all night study sessions.

To Riza's surprise when she was waiting to get her injection for her asthma. Instead of the normal nurse that did it Dr. Dawn greeted Riza upon entering the room.

"I decided to check on you personally this time." Dawn answered the question Riza was thinking of. Preparing the shot as the nurse would normally do Dawn questioned Riza.

"So how have you been doing?"

"Fine." Dawn looked at Riza as if she didn't believe her.

"Really some of your instructors have expressed concern for you. I hear you've been the star pupil. A model solder. They say you've looked half dead lately though." She paused giving Riza a chance to explain what has been going on.

"I've just been staying up late studying that's all." It was clear Riza was lying, but she was trying to convince herself that things were fine. Not only were the nightmares were becoming worse, but Riza found herself having flashbacks in the middle of the day. It had taken a lot of effort on her part so that no one would notice. On some days she would nearly cry out when her mind tricked her into believing she was being whipped again. Riza also found she couldn't look into a mirror anymore or else Archer's brutal marring of her face would happen all over again.

Dr. Dawn's hand on her shoulder broke Riza from her thoughts. Riza sharply inhaled shaking her hand off just short of jerking away.

"I want to ask you a few questions is that all right?" Riza nodded.

"How long were you enslaved for?"

"I don't know I was told I was sold into it after I was born." Dawn nodded and went to writing something on her clipboard.

"That isn't a tattoo on your face is it?" Riza swallowed a lump in her throat.

"No, it isn't."

"Was it forcefully put there?" Riza shut her eyes willing the memories of it to go away. She tried to answer but it was like she became mute. Riza opened her mouth no words coming out. The doctor could see her struggling to not lose control.

"Its okay you don't have to answer." Riza nodded taking a moment in silence Riza forced the thoughts from her mind. After it appeared that she had calmed down Dr. Dawn spoke.

"It isn't uncommon for slaves to suffer post traumatic stress. Especially for one who has been enslaved for so long. I can direct you to a psychologist who might be able to help you-" Riza shook her head.

"I don't have the money for that."

"Then I can prescribe you some medication that will help the flashbacks and nightmares, but its only a temporary fix. There is also the possibility that they won't have any affect are you."

"Thank you I'll take the medicine." Dawn nodded and began writing out a prescription for Riza.

The medicine did help Riza. It allowed her to function, but mostly just that function. Riza was feeling herself go numb she couldn't feel anything. Not physically but she was becoming more closed off mentally. Hayate would try to comfort her however the little puppy could do little, but cuddle close to his master as the demons of her past plagued her mind.

Even the boys were noticing something was off about their new friend. Although they already knew she was naturally closed off from everyone. None of them knew how they should go about confronting her about it.

A few days after Riza had seen Dr. Dawn for the second time. She was sitting outside looking out at the training grounds. Today all the cadets were given the day off. Due to the grounds being used today to test people trying to become a state alchemist.

"Yo Hawkeye." Havoc approached leaning against the wall cigarette daggling from his mouth.

"Hey Havoc." Riza greeted solemnly.

"So whats been up with you lately you're acting closed off more so then usual." Getting straight to the point Havoc asked.

"Its a long story." Riza didn't look at him.

" A long story huh, you can tell me you know. I won't go around telling the world. We all can tell you've been through some shit. What that is we don't know." Riza smiled lightly looking off into the distance.

"Well, like I said its a long story." Havoc plopped down next to her.

"I got time." Havoc smirked not knowing what he was getting into.

"OKay... I guess it all goes back to when I was a kid..."

_Flahsback _

_Riza age 6_

"_No, NO, NO! If you're going to do this do it right!" Riza's master yelled to the little girl who was trying to assemble some tools for use._

_ "I'm sorry master I don't know ho-" Her master's glared stopped the child's sentence. _

_ "If you're going to be any use to me you need to know how to take apart and put together these tools with your eyes closed!" Riza's owner a farmer who worked on his own farm. He was a disgruntled old man to put it mildly. Being to old to safely do most of the work around here. He had bought a young slave, Riza years ago to do the majority of the work for him._

_ "There do it like that every time and there will be no problems." After correctly putting together the tools. Riza went about doing the rest her work._

_ By the time she was finished it was dark. Heading back to the small farm house Riza peaked her head into the kitchen where her master was cooking._

_ "Master, I've finished everything today." Riza softly spoke always careful not to enrage her master. Despite his faults he wasn't that bad of a man. Having no one but himself and the small slave to take care of his farm. He was hard on Riza, but only because his livelihood depended on Riza getting things done on the farm._

_ The older man grunted his approval to Riza tasting the stew he was making. After tasting it with a small smile he pour some into a bowl. Putting a spoon in it he held the bowl to Riza._

_ "Here is your dinner go to bed after you've finished." Riza bowed thanking him happily eating the wonderful stew Riza headed out to the barn. Some might think it cruel to have such a young child live and sleep there, but Riza liked it. The entire second floor was hers to do what ever she would like to. Her master had even built a small bed for Riza to sleep on. Unknown to Riza though these were the few good times she will ever have._

_ After Riza turned seven her master grew ill. He could barley take care of himself let alone the few major duties on the farm he did. Riza did her best to care for him and the farm but there was only so much the young girl could. Soon after he became ill the old man past away._

_ After his death the military came in and took ownership of his farm and everything on it. _

_ As Riza watched the solders inspect every inch of what was her home. Riza sat alone under a tree her knees held against her chest. Along with taking most of the valuables. The military took Riza as well sending her to the Fuhrer's mansion. Where Riza would endure a living hell for the majority of her life._

_Riza's life at the mansion was a blur of pain and suffering. The only things she can really remember was burning in her lungs from the boiler room, or the sharp pain from each blow a handler would unleash. The cracking of the whip as it would lash down marring her back was forever emprinted into her mind. Every painful second spent there was another moment of pain for Riza._

"Hawkeye!" Havoc calling out her name brought Riza back to the present. So caught up with her past Riza didn't realize she was visibly trembling from it. Taking a deep breath Riza willed the memories away. Talking about her past did make her feel slightly better.

"You okay Hawkeye?" Havoc frowned at the state of his fellow cadet. He always thought she must have been through some rough crap in her life. He just didn't realize how bad it could be.

"Ya I'm okay." Riza picked up Hayate who had been sitting with her as well. " I have to go it was nice talking though." As Riza left Havoc called out still worried about her.

"If you ever need anything just ask okay!" Riza yelled back an okay quickly making her way back to her bunk room. Curling up with Hayate the pain from her past felt a little light, but she didn't believe the pain would ever cease.

* * *

_Okay next chapter shall be out soon hopefully anyway reviews are loved see ya next chapter^^_


	13. Heading East

_Hey guys sorry this chapter is pretty short but you'll see why when you read and heres a __spoiler/hint as to why an certain someone is back and their name rhymes with toy XD_

* * *

Chapter 13

A man cried out in pain as a whip came down on his back.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT! THIS IS FOR ALL THE YEARS DOING IT TO US!" The rolls are reversed now. The slaves were taking action the first being taking revenge against those who caused them so much pain.

"Fuhrer sir I have news from General Hakuro." A solider entered the Fuhrer's office.

"Well what is it?" The Fuhrer scowled at the solider who was no doubt bringing bad news concerning the slaves. The fearful gaze in the solider told him this. Sipping from some tea he calmed himself. The slave situation was getting more and more stressful. Just awhile ago the slaves from his _own_ home went missing during the night. There was no way he was going to stand for that. Along with that the little slave he let free has somehow come into a bit of money. She had only sent him a tiny amount, but it spoke volumes it meant she had found a way to get money. It also meant that he was wrong about the slaves.

"Well sir, we've done a count and over half of our registered slaves have gone missing, and well they...-" The solider sputter and stalled not wanting to get to the next part of his statement.

"Spit it out solider! What have they done?" The Fuhrer was reaching his tolerance threshold. The slaves were a major thorn in his side.

"Yes sir! The last factory that all the slave went missing well, all the handlers went missing as well." The Fuhrer folded his hands on his desk. This wasn't good the slaves were accelerating whatever they were planing.

"Do we know where they took them?"

"Thats just it sir you see we've already found the handlers. They were dropped off at a police station's doorstep. All of them with several injuries." Unfolding his hands the Fuhrer took the report that the solider had brought with him. Looking over the handlers' injuries it was clear what the slaves were doing. They were putting the handlers through the same forms of punishment that they went through. The message was clear the slaves were out for revenge.

"YES!" A cry from Maes' office caused half of his staff to jump in shocked.

Inside his office Maes was wearing happy go lucky grin. After weeks of searching he finally found the woman who Roy has been so caught up with. Although it was clear to Maes that Roy was trying not think about her. It only ended with him thinking about her more. And if Maes was right Roy was going to run into his future wife very soon.

Whistling a happy tune Maes walked off to Roy's office, where he should be preparing to head back to where he was normally stationed back at Eastern headquarters.

Riza stared at the blue uniform she was now in possession of. It was hard for her to believe after so much time in training she was now an official member of the military. Playing with her dog tags Riza headed to the locker room. Now that she was a member of the military she received a pay check with money coming in soon, Riza sent almost the last of the money she had left from Mrs. Bradley.

Riza had a light smile as she walked carrying her new uniform. She was only a private, but the fact she made it through training was enough to make her smile a bit. With her Training complete Riza was being transferred to the eastern border. To help keep out illegal immigrates out from Xing. Luckily the train fair was being taken care of by the military.

Not a very useful position. Riza wondered if she would be able to contact Roy from it. Roy has been on her mind lately. As her classes and training came to an end. Riza had more time to think of other things, instead of her livelihood riding on her getting in the military. The fact that she spent most of her nights awake due to not wanting to chance having a nightmare. That gave her even more time to think.

The only thing she mainly thought about was the raven haired man that gave her such kindness. Not only gave her kindness, but he was the first person to regard her as a person not a slave. Riza almost felt like she longed for his presence. He some how brought light to Riza's bleak existence.

Shaking her head Riza rid herself of these thoughts. Riza entered the locker room. The room was empty several lines of lockers lined the walls in the back stalls with showers and bathrooms lay. The room actually wasn't completely empty Black Hayate waited for Riza sitting next to her locker.

Riza greeted him with a pat on the head which he barked happily to. Opening her locker Riza began changing out of her trainee uniform and changed into the standard one. For once Riza looked into the mirror that hanged on the locker. Not paying to much on her face. Riza made sure everything was straight, and perfect. The last she did was hook her gun holsters to her belt slipping the weapons into them. Before she could glance at her face Riza grabbed the only thing she had to her name. The bag Sheska and things she had given her within the bag. Slinging the bag around her shoulder Riza picked up Hayate heading out of Central HQ. Having gotten a late night ticket for the east Riza still had a good few hours before her train left, but she saw no reason to stay at headquarters.

Riza left to wander around Central before going to the train station. Having not many places she could go to kill time. Riza decided to just wait around the station until her train arrived. Taking a seat on one of the benches in the station Riza waited patently for her train.

Roy swore quickly signing the last of his paperwork. It is just like the paperwork office the day before he leaves to go back east they decide to swamp him with piles of useless paperwork. That he would need to fill out before he leaves.

Roy sighed finally finished. Although he rather stay in Central he didn't have control over where they sent him. Back east though it would be far harder to coordinate any plans he may have. The only really good thing about the east is one of his few supporters was there. Luckily Roy already sent all his things back east so all he had to do was board the train and go.

Maes bursting into the office cause Roy to stop in his preparations for leaving.

"HEY Roy!" Maes grinned happily, but Roy could see something it wasn't his friend's normal happiness. It was almost like he was happy about something specific. Roy sighed inwardly he didn't feel like thinking about any hair brained plan Maes has come up with to no doubt get Roy a wife.

"Hey don't you have a train to catch what are you still doing here?" Mustang let out an irritated sight pointing to the pile of finished paperwork.

"Ah higher ups got you doing grunt work before you head out huh."

"Yes, maybe thats their plan to stop me drown me in paperwork." Maes chuckled at his friend's hatred of anything paperwork related. Roy was actually usually up to date on his paperwork when he was back east he just completed it last minute though, but anytime he is at Central. The higher ups found the need to dump all their paperwork on him.

"Shouldn't you get down to the train station before you miss your train." Roy nodded slipping his long black coat on.

"I'll see you later Hughes I'll call you once I get news from Grumman." Maes walked out of headquarters with him before returning to his own duties. Thinking to himself that if he was right Roy was about to meet a familiar face.

Roy walked briskly through the station. His train was boarding now, and if he didn't hurry he would be left behind. Rushing to the train a person boarding his train caught his eye. By the looks of it she was a fellow military officer. Hurrying to caught up to the officer before he lost sight of her Roy figure he might as well try and get some company for the trip. After all the train ride from Central to the east was several hours long with a pit stop during the ride.

Climbing onto the train Roy saw a glimpse of military blue disappear to a different section of the train. Seeing as the section the officer went to was the back of the train. Roy causally walked in to where they went. Scanning the many seats the entire compartment was empty except for a single blonde head in the very back.

Making his way back there Roy froze doing a double seeing the woman sitting in the back. Blinking Roy thought he was seeing things, but there was no mistake she was the only one to have such a mark marring her face.

_Riza_

* * *

_Ok I'll try and update more often first day back to school was today but maybe school will get the gears in my head turning I know I said I would try and finish this before I went back but I failed but I do have the general idea of what is going to happen in the story ok so I'll see you guys next update_


	14. Boom

_Hey all^^ new chapter for you guys and I just realized I'm one review away from 50 reviews all I can say is wow I never believed I would get so many so I have to say thanks to all you guys out there who take the time to do so YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME anyway short chapter again sorry I hope you like it I ran so many possible conversations Roy and Riza could have till I was finally satisfied with this and I really hope they are both in character in this if not sorry again but here ya' go_

* * *

Chapter 14

Roy tried to shake himself out of his stupor as he was standing there staring at her, but Riza didn't notice anyway. She was staring out the window lost in thought. Clutching a small sleeping puppy close to her.

Riza joined the military. Roy could hardly believe it. He knew she was free to do what she pleased now, but he would have thought Riza would find something more fulfilling to do. Something where she could experience life as it should. Sitting down in the seat across from Riza Roy finally spoke.

"Riza-" Riza jumped fear flashing in her eyes before it disappeared being replaced by complete surprise.

"Sir?" Roy smiled at her just by sitting near her Roy felt like he found something he lost. A breif silence evoke neither knowing what to say.

"I heard from Mrs. Bradley you were freed. Its great to see you again. You join the military?" Riza gave a small smile to him although a tiny gesture. Roy could feel that she had missed him as much as he missed her.

"Yes I... I wanted to help you free others." Roy's eyes widened _she joined because of me_.

"I could use the help I'm not really doing a great job of freeing anyone right now." Roy slumped in his seat lowing his gaze away from Riza's to little black eyes bore into him. The puppy had awoken and was staring at him tongue lolling as Riza stroked his back.

"Where did you get this little guy?" Roy smiled at the pup who yipped returning Roy's friendly gesture.

"While I was in training someone found him and couldn't keep him so I took him in." Roy couldn't help but smile at the fondness in Riza's eyes as she held the puppy.

"What's his name?"

"Black Hayate."

"What else have you been up to these months?" Roy was really curious on that he hoped that she had taken a chance to enjoy her freedom before she joined the military.

"Noting really I've been in training most of the time." Roy frowned. "What about you sir?"

"Drowning in paper work." Riza smiled at his humorous answer scratching the back of his head Roy gave his real answer.

"Actually, I've been trying to figure out what I can do for people who are enslaved. There's some sort of rebellion going on and it might be to late to stop it." Riza locked eyes with Roy.

"I will do what ever you need to help you sir." Roy saw sparks of determination in her eyes.

"I'm grateful, but you don't have to Riza you have a chance to live a new life-" Riza cuts Roy off.

"I may be free sir but I refuse to simply stand by while others are forced to suffer and be scared like I was." Her voice lowered to nearly a whisper. " I can't let anyone else go through so much pain." Roy knew she wasn't just talking about the physical scars. The mental and emotional scars weighed just as heavy if not heavier than the physical. Roy couldn't even imagine the demons Riza fought every day just to function. Trying to fathom it the thought lead Roy to ask a question.

"How are you Riza really?" Before she could say 'I'm fine' as he knew she would Roy cut her off.

"Don't say you're fine Riza. I can tell you're not. You look like you haven't slept in days, and we haven't seen each other for a few months. And, you look like you haven't gained any weight at all." Riza turned her gaze to the window. Her eyes scanning the world through the window as the train began to gain speed leaving the station. She clearly didn't want to talk about it, but Roy didn't want to let the topic drop. She needed to take care of herself Roy still didn't know how he felt about Riza whether she was a friend or what, but he did know he wanted to make sure she didn't suffer anymore.

"Riza, you should really start taking care of yourself." Riza still didn't didn't move her eyes from the window.

"I'm fine sir, really and you shouldn't call me by my first name anymore it isn't appropriate for a higher rank officer to do so to a lower rank." Roy would of cried out in frustration if he could. She was trying to distance herself from him through military protocol. Inwardly taking a deep breath Roy tried to think of some way to get through to her.

While he took a second to think he notice something. Riza eyes would drift somewhere else on the window before snapping back as if she'd seen something horrible. Roy could feel his heart crack when he realized what she would look at with such distain.

Her own reflection.

Her eyes would drifted to the mirrored image of herself in the window. For an almost a nano second her eyes would go dark. With so much distain and self loathing in them as well as pain so much pain. Roy almost had to look away from the sight. He wanted with all his being to take away that look from her face. So maybe her suffering would end or at least lessen. Her eyes would snapped away almost instantly as if she feared the dark haunted gaze herself.

Moving slowly so not to startle her Roy took her rough scared hand in his.

"Riza remember when I promised you I would never let anything harm you again." Riza finally look at him.

"Well, you're still hurting I haven't kept my promise. Let me help you Riza." Riza looked away again giving his hand a nervous squeeze.

"I don't know how to let someone help me. I don't even know if I can be helped i might be beyond it, but I've become stronger since I've been freed. Let me help you free everyone else sir so no one ever has to go through what I have." Roy wanted to say no he really did, but the determination in her showing through stopped him. He wanted to tell her to take care of herself. Roy could see she has become stronger, but she only had built a stronger wall around herself. It may protect her now but sooner or later it would break, and Roy didn't think he could handle seeing her in anymore pain.

"Okay when we get east I'll transfer you to my command" Roy paused for a moment. "but don't push yourself okay if you ever need a break just say so, or if you need someone to talk to I'm always here." Riza gave him a small smile in gratitude.

"Thank you sir I won't let you down." She bowed her head then attempted to remove her hand from Roy's. He reluctantly let go allowing her to pet Hayate which holding her little puppy seemed to ease her anxieties she carried.

"Surround the perimeter!" A squad leader shouted to his subordinates. The soldiers did as told blocking every exit. The building they were surrounding was an Amestrisan explosives factory. All contact between the handlers within and the outside world was lost yesterday.

The military wasn't no time getting a team together to stop any slave up risings that were happening.

A small team of four entered the building while everyone else stayed outside to guard the perimeter. Navigating the halls the team made it to the main bomb construction room.

In the middle of the room lay tied up were the handlers. Upon spotting them they all started trying to speak only for cloth tied around their mouths to silence them. The soldiers approached the the handers pulling the cloth away from one of them.

"HURRY WE HAVE TO GET OUT NOW THE SLAVES-" Before he could finish his shouts a click was heard. The entire building shot up in flames its very foundations collapsed as did the entire building.

_Explosives factory report summary_

_As of this afternoon. The mission to quell any revolts within the factory was a complete failure._

_All slaves assigned there are confirmed missing. They rigged the explosives to explode upon someone's entry of the factory. The entire unit sent to the factory was lost. The four that went into the factory bodies' have still not been found or are unidentified. They are assumed to be dead upon dentition. All who were outside the building were killed from the building collapsing on them. As soon as their bodies are recovered all will be given high honors and will be put to rest as soon as family permits._

_Due to this Fuhrer King Bradley has permitted if any escaped slaves are found they will be punished for this crime. As well as if any are found that if they do not willingly give up lethal force has been permitted to all military personnel. _

_A message for all slave will also be broadcasted over the radio from the Fuhrer himself. Quoting the message to be broadcasted _

"_A message to all of you slaves who have escaped their masters. Return to them now and your punishment will be limited under law, but refuse and you will be hunted and forcefully taken back. You have one month to return after which you all will be hunted, and punished by law for escaping and the murder of sixteen military officers..."_

* * *

_Okay thanks you all so much for all the support with this story I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH see ya' next chapter_


	15. Something To Be Concerned About

_Hi people okay I edited this quickly before school so if there are more mistakes than __usual sorry about that anyway enjoy the chapter^^_

* * *

Chapter 15

"You know we have a good several hours before we arrive east. Not even counting the time at the stop in between the train will make. Why don't you rest for a bit you look exhausted." Roy suggested after seeing Riza for maybe the tenth time watch her head loll to the side in slumber before sapping back up. It was like she was purposely trying to not to sleep.

"I'm fine sir. You have a tough job to do when we get there perhaps you should get some rest of your own." Riza wouldn't admit that she didn't want to sleep. Fearing the nightmares that would accompany sleep. Even with the medication she was given it only made the nightmares slightly more bearable. Hayate cuddle closer to his master concerned for her. The puppy shot Mustang a meaningful look that seemed like he was asking Roy to help his master.

"I'll be fine, Lieutenant General Grumman has been doing my job while I've been in Xing. I doubt there's any work piled up for me. Between the two of us I think its you that could use a good rest." A good night's sleep did sound appealing to Riza. _To bad I'll never have one._ Riza thought mournfully. Roy didn't speak for few minutes making Riza believed he had given up on trying to get her to take care of herself.

"Okay how about we play a game if I win you have to take a nap. If you win I won't bother you about it for the rest of the ride." Riza tilted her head thinking about the offer.

"What kind of game?" Riza could see shock entered Roy's face for a second probably shock she is even considering his offer.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"Isn't that a children's game." Riza looked skeptical while Roy just wore a child like smile.

"You've never played before?" Riza shook her head Roy took a few minutes to explain the rules to her before awaiting what she thought.

"Wouldn't it be unfair since this is my first time playing."

"Its a game of luck its not like I can read your mind and tell what you're going to play." Riza sighed.

"Come on or are you scared I'm going to beat you." Riza huffed and smiled lightly.

"Fine I'll play." Roy's grin grew.

The two played a game of best two out of three. Roy winning the first game then Riza winning the second. On the last draw Roy came out the victor. Riza frowned while Roy just leaned back in his seat and smirked.

"I won now get some shut eye." Riza nodded before going to sleep she opned her bag, and took out her sleeping medication. She didn't want Roy to know she took medicine just to get some what okay sleep. She didn't want to worry him any more than she has.

"What's that?" He questioned the pill bottle as Riza knew he would.

"Sleeping pills." Roy's eyebrow raised as she took out a bottle of water to drink the pill down with.

"Those aren't for helping you fall asleep I'm betting." Riza shook her head swallowing down a pill. Putting the pill bottle and the water back in her satchel bag Riza let her head rest against the window. The medicine did make her drowsy, and it usually didn't take long for it to take effect.

"What are they for then?"

"I'm allowed to keep some things to myself sir." Roy frowned she was using the fact that she's part of the military now to shield herself from his questions. _Well she's not the only one who can use the military to their __advantange_.

"I'm going to be your superior officer I have a right to know anything medical concerning you." Roy felt she was about to come up with another excuse to avoid the question so he followed it up.

"When I transfer you I'm going to get your medical file anyway so you might as well tell me now." Riza relented and muttered an answer that Roy couldn't hear.

"Come again?"

"Its for nightmares it is supposed to stop them." Roy frowned at her reluctance to admit such a simple thing.

"Its okay to admit you have nightmares. Its nothing to be ashamed of." Roy waited for a response, but instead Riza's breath had evened out. She was asleep. Hayate let out a small quiet bark his small black eyes on Roy. Smiling Roy could see the message Hayate was sending. The little dog was happy Roy got his master to rest.

Watching Riza sleeping form fondly. Roy stood taking off his long black coat. Roy coaxed Hayate to sit next to him so Roy could wrap his coat around her. Riza signed softly in contentment happy with Roy's coat wrapped around her.

Her contentment didn't last though not soon after falling asleep. Nightmares began to plague Riza while she slept. They weren't nearly as bad as the terrors that she endured without the aid of the medicine, but that didn't make them any less terrifying.

As soon as Riza uttered the first whimper from her nightmare. Roy was by her side trying to wake her. Roy wrapped his arm around her shaking her a bit hoping to wake her up. Instead of waking Riza struggled as if Roy was some sort of attacker. She made small cries of protest in her sleep trying to get away from Roy. Taking the hint he was making it worse Roy backed off a little giving her some space. Calling her name out did little to wake her from her tortured dreams.

Not giving up Roy going slowly this time pull Riza to him. Holding her in his arms Roy murmured words of comfort praying it would calm her. Riza squirmed in his grasp at first small words of protest escaped her, but soon she relaxed her hand went to grip his shirt like a life line. That if she'd let go she'd be consumed by her nightmares.

Roy held her tightly in his arms reveling the feeling of holding her this close. It was like she fit perfectly there. Resting his head on hers Roy breathed in her scent. Although last time he was close enough to smell her not to be rude or anything but Riza had smelled of soot, ash and sweat. Now though it seemed over the time they've been apart she has gain her own more pleasant smell around her forever losing the pungent smell of a slave.

Now Roy could smell gunpowder and some kind of flowery scent on her. Usually gunpowder wasn't the most pleasant smelling thing, but mixed in with the flower like scent it blended nicely together creating an aroma Roy could only describe as Riza.

It didn't take long for Roy too to fall into slumber. Eventually Hayate curled up next to them joining the two in peaceful sleep. With the scenery flying by the three all slept without a care in the world.

The train jerking to a stop woke the two from their dream land. Riza upon seeing her position with Roy quickly removed herself from him. Creating some distance between the two Roy frowned at her speedy get away.

Looking out the window Roy saw that they were at the half way stop on their ride to the East. Their mid way stop being a average small town. Stomach growling Roy checked his pocket watch.

"Hey Riza our train won't get going again for another hour or so. Want to go see if their are any places that are still open so we can get something to eat? Train food is always nasty, and way to expensive for what they're giving you. My treat." Roy got up stretched his bones cracking from being in the same position so long.

"Its okay sir I couldn't impose on you." Roy waved her off holding out his hand for her to take.

"Nonsense come on I'd be insulted if you refused." Riza smiled realizing he wasn't taking no for an answer. Slipping her smaller hand in his the two plus Hayate made their way off the train. Heading into town it was dark the sky painted dark black dotted brightly by stars. The moon was full lighting the world with its glow.

Traversing through the town they found a small sandwich shop. It was just about to close and through Roy's charm the owner agreed to make them both one before he closed shop for a slightly higher price of course.

Trekking back to the train to eat since it was chilly outside. Riza spotted something.

"Sir," She whispered to Roy. "Those two men behind us have been trailing us since the sandwich shop." Roy covertly stole a glance behind them indeed finding two figures trailing behind them.

"Don't worry they haven't done anything yet we'll give them the benefit of a doubt." Riza nodded but she kept her hand near her gun holster. Roy too prepared just in case slipping on one of his famous flame alchemy gloves.

Riza saw a glint of metal behind them. Realizing quickly what one of the people behind them was pulling out. Just as the man drew a gun Riza push Roy out of the way pulling her own. The bullet he fired grazed her arm pain shooting through it Riza fired hitting the man in the thigh. Causing him to fall down clutching his leg.

Before the other man could do anything Roy had quickly recovered from Riza's push, and snapped flames burst forth shocking the man making him drop his weapon falling to the ground on his back.

"Stay where you are don't move!" Roy's commanding voice echoed the two approached the men weapons drawn.

"Why did you attack us?" Roy question the normal kind tone he uses around Riza gone. The one Riza shot only grunted in pain while the other glared at the two.

"Well?" Roy questioned again.

"Screw it!" The one with the bullet wound relented.

"The extra money ain't worth it. We were hired to kill General Mustang." Shock monetarily entered both officers' faces before disappearing.

"Who hired you and why?" Roy continued his questioning.

"The hit was anonymous, but the guy must be rich cause the reward was high. We don't know why the guy who hired us wants you dead we guessed because of your views on slaves, but we don't really question the buyer." This time the other man answered. Roy glared at them for a moment before ordering Riza to fetch the local police.

"I'll see you two at Eastern HQ for further interrogation." Roy stated flatly as the police took them away.

The walk back to the train was tense a thick cloud hung over the too on their way back. Once back on the train the two took their seats in the back of the train across from each other like they had before.

"Sir, are you okay?" Riza broke the silence concerned for the normally much more cheerful General. Roy sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Yes, I'm fine I should be the one asking you that. Hows your arm?" Riza looked at her still slightly bleeding arm.

"Its all right sir its just a graze." Roy nodded getting up he left the train cart they were in. After a few minutes he returned with a first aid kit. Roy asked Riza to remove her military jacket. Opening the kit he began to treat the wound.

Before he wrapped it he made a sound of interest.

"What is it sir?"

"I think the world is trying to tell you something Riza." Riza tilted her head in confusion. Looking at the wound Riza realized what he was talking about. Where the bullet had grazed it had grazed across where her slave number tattoo was. The wound would in all likely hood leave a small scar, and along with the scar effectively erase the tattoo that labeled Riza's slave number.


	16. Who Is The Real Slave

_Wow its been awhile huh first I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long I sort of went into a writing runt but now I will finished this and to make up for my long absence I'll try and make the next few chapters extra long for you guys who held out there waiting for me if anyone didXD _

* * *

Chapter 16

"You know I can order you to accept." Roy stated as he and Riza walked down the street away from the train station. They had arrived in East city only a minute or two ago. Seeing as it was extremely early in the morning there was no reason to go to Eastern headquarters to sort out Riza's transfer to Roy's command yet.

A light drizzle of rain fell from the cloud riddled sky. As they walked Roy was trying to convince Riza to stay at his home for the night, but Riza didn't want to impose upon him. The ever present cloud of despair telling her she didn't deserve such kindness when he has already done so much.

"If you were to order me sir that would be considered abuse of your power." Roy groaned _she has a comeback for everything doesn't she._

"But you have no where else to stay. You really think I'm just going to let you wandered the streets till morning!" Riza smiled slightly confusing Roy over what she was smiling about.

"You don't need to worry about me sir." The two had reached Roy's small town house Roy had walked to the door and stopped so that Riza would follow. She did not.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine you have much more important things that need your attention General. I can just find an inn to stay at don't waste you're energy worrying about me." Roy frowned as Riza began to walk away carrying Black Hayate. Roy sighed knowing the only way he would get her to stay would be to physically drag her in his home. Although tempting Roy decided against it he knew Riza would be fine she's strong she can protect herself, but that didn't mean Roy didn't want to care for her.

Roy sighed again running his hand through his hair. Unlocking the door he took one last look where Riza used to be before entering his home. The feeling that something was missing joined him as he entered.

Riza wandered East City's streets after she left Roy. The rain began to fall harder after she left causing a chill to run through her body as the cold began to numb her.

Black Hayate whined as his master shivered.

"Its okay Hayate I'm fine." Riza smiled at the little dog that she held she kept him close to shield him from the rain. Although staying with the General would have been for the best. Not only Riza didn't want to impose on the man who has already done so much for her. Riza still had the dark cloud over her head telling her she was still just a worthless slave that didn't deserve to even be near his house.

"We should probably find some form of shelter before we freeze huh Hayate." Hayate nuzzled his master chin in agreement. Riza scanned the area for anything that would do or any still open shops that she could at least warm up at for a moment.

She frowned is was still to early or to late for any shops to be open, and Riza figured she shouldn't chance waking up an inn keeper this early. They might be a tad grumpy if she woke them at this late hour. Not that Riza could see any inns in the area. It was getting hard to see much of anything as the rain began to pour.

Riza hurried along hoping to find some form of shelter. Hayate whined again his master's shivering intensifying. Before Riza could decide if she should go trek back to the General's house for at least Hayate's sake. Riza found a small bench with a roof like structure built above it that protected the bench from the rain and other elements. A near by lamppost gave the bench the light at the end of the tunnel effect.

Taking shelter under the small roof Riza sighed. It may not have been her smartest choice, but she didn't want to burden the General. She was free now she should not have to rely on Mustang for aid. Black Hayate barked as if voicing his disapproval of his master's choice.

"Or maybe the Fuhrer is right and a worthless slave just can't stand on their own." Riza whispered speaking quietly to her furry companion. Riza stared up at the blacken sky and sighed. She always dreaded moments like this when she wasn't doing anything. During her training she was almost always doing something whether studying or diligently working to become a solider.

But moments when she was doing nothing her mind wandered to much. Memories and her fears crept up on her in times like this.

"_You think you belong to no one I'll show you who you belong to!" Archer shouted pinning Riza down on the floor._

Riza jolted up right quickly trying to banish the memory away. Slowly her hand came to her face. Her fingers tracing the rough indented lines marring her face. When most saw it they thought she was just extremely patriotic to Amestris or just a freak who got some crazy tattoo. Riza knew she definitely turned a few heads thanks to the hideous scar. She sighed sometimes she was glad people mistook it as a tattoo instead of a scar, but the thing wrong with people thinking it was a tattoo. Was that they would ask about it. A few people during her training before other cadets knew to avoid her would ask about it. Unknown to them every time someone asked or look at the abomination Riza felt like the entire world was starring at the grotesque thing.

Riza already knew over half the women she walked past would see her scar try to appear as if they are not looking then go to mumble to their fellows no doubt about the hideous woman's marred face.

Now clutching the scared side of her face Riza willed the mark to go away knowing it never would. Hayate whined knowing his master was in distress. Making another sound of displeasure Hayate did something Riza did not expect. The little dog gave the hand Riza was holding her face with a small nip not enough to break skin, but hard enough to get Riza's attention.

"Hayate!" Before Riza could further reacted and scold the dog. He jumped from her lap barking at her before running off into the distance.

"Hayate no! Come back here!" Riza went after the dog as he dashed through the streets even with the rain still pouring. Riza called him back repeatedly only for the dog to ignore her and keep running. Not wanting to lose her companion Riza pursued not knowing where the dog was leading her.

Roy sighed slightly contentment. His home was exactly as he left it being a General had its perks. One being you had enough money to hired someone to look after your house while you were on long missions away from home. Now that he was home Roy was sprawled on the couch in his living room relaxing.

More actuarially trying to relax. It was hard to when Riza could be out wandering the streets when a thunderstorm was raging outside. During the rain season the east was prone to these violent storms. Ever since Roy saw the rain begin to come down heavier and heavier Roy regretted not forcing Riza to stay with him.

Roy cursed why wouldn't she just accept his help. He wanted to help her ease her pain, and make sure she never went through any pain like that ever again. Letting out a deep breath Roy calmed his frustrations. He knew he shouldn't get angry because she wouldn't accept his help. Riza still had the steel emotional wall around her, and Roy didn't doubt if Riza had her way the wall would stay there protecting her, but also shutting her off from the rest of the world. Although Riza probably wouldn't want it Roy wanted nothing more then to bring her out of the cage she was creating for herself.

Roy leaned his head back staring at the white ceiling. He just needed to find a way to get Riza to want to open up a bit. If he would ever have any hopes of getting through to her he needed her to want it. Roy didn't want to forcefully break her wall that would only cause more damage.

Sighing Roy looked out his window showing a view of the increasingly heavy rain coming down. Feeling a pit in his stomach he knew he should make sure Riza was all right, but what if he was just being paranoid. What if she was fine safely tucked away at an inn. A part of Roy felt he should give her the space away from him if she needed him she would come. That didn't make him want to go chase after her any less though.

A scratching noise at his door . Then several barking obviously from a dog coming from behind the door. Getting up Roy went to the front door cracking it open seeing no one he opened it wider to getter a better view. Outside a sopping wet Black Hayate was jumping around him barking.

"Hayate!" A familiar voice shouted almost barley heard over the sound of the rain.

"Riza?" Roy turned his gaze to her like Hayate she was soaked to the bone a bit paler than normal Riza meet his gaze.

"Sir! I'm sorry Hayate got away from me, and he ran back here. I apologize." Riza spoke walking up the small set of steps leading up to the doorway so Roy could hear her better.

"Thats all right Riza did you find a place to stay for the rest of the night." The hesitation she gave off clearly told Roy no she didn't. It wasn't hard to tell either her soaked shivering body revealed it all on its own. Roy stopped her before she could lie or come up with some excuse to not answer.

"Private get inside before you freeze and thats an order." Riza was about to protest.

"No buts Riza I let you go off on your own before and now you're freezing on the street. I promise its only for tonight since you have no where else to go. So please get inside I don't know what I'd do if you got sick." Riza sigh Roy couldn't hear over the rain nor did he hear the whisper of Riza saying he'd be better off if she did. Even so Riza complied entering the threshold of his home.

Roy disappeared into the depths of his home momentarily before returning with a towel.

"Do you have something you can change into?" Riza nodded Roy ushering her into a bathroom. Telling her to take a nice hot shower while he got another towel to help dry her furry companion. Hayate yipped happily as Roy dried the dog.

"I got to say boy I owe you one for bringing her back here." Roy smiled at the dog who barked as if saying no problem anything to help his master.

After finishing his task Roy went to set up the guest room. Making sure everything was as it should in the spare room Roy heard the water from the bathroom shut off. Roy assumed she was done, but after a few minute still she did not emerge from the bathroom. Approaching the bathroom Roy lightly knocked on the door.

"Riza?" A shuffling came from the other side of the door. Before Roy could go to knock again the door opened.

"Sorry I took so long."

"No problem it was just really quiet I was just checking on you. Would you like to talk for a bit I don't know about you, but I'm not at all tired." Roy grinned like a child. "I could give you a rock paper scissors rematch. Unless you don't think you can beat me." A small smiled appeared in Riza's face going with Roy to sit on the couch in the living room.

"You know sir I'm starting to wonder how you made General you are so childish." Riza joked lightly.

"Ow I'm hurt I can be very serious how about we play a serious game then." Riza gave him a confused look.

"Sir if it is a game then I doubt it can be serious." A devious smirk came to Roy's face.

" This is a very serious game Riza. Here's how it goes each of of gets to ask each other a question you can choose not to answer the question, but then the other gets to ask a different question. When you answer a question honestly you get to ask a question to the other. Simple enough?" Riza sighed Roy could tell she knew Roy was up to something.

"All right, but f we don't want to answer the question we don't have to right?" Roy nodded.

"You go first then ask me anything." Roy smiled ready for any question Riza could ask.

"Okay... why do you dislike rain?" Roy paused ready for any question except that one.

"How can you tell I hate rain?" Riza shrugged.

"I've noticed when ever you see rain you look at it with a look of disgust on your face." Roy placed his hand behind his neck for a moment thinking of his answer.

" Well, you see my alchemy which you saw a while ago. Doesn't work in the rain I need to make a spark for it to work, and when it rains the air is to moist to carry one. Plus it also makes my gloves wet so I wouldn't even be able to make a spark if I could. Besides its a stupid weather phenomena I mean it shouldn't even rain out east its near the desert-" Roy continued to rant his hatred of rain Riza tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard to when a well know accomplished General in the army was ranting about rain. It was down right comical.

Roy paused mid rant Riza hadn't taken notice for she was laughing. Roy starred at her she wasn't chuckling or the slight laugh he had heard from her before. She was laughing it was such a beautiful laugh. Roy let a little bit pride slip into him he made Riza laugh a small amount of happiness has come to Riza. Which made Roy happy as well.

"You laugh now, but just you wait when we're surrounded on a rainy day you won't be laughing then." Riza stifled her laugh.

"I think I will after all sir my guns still work in the rain you'll be the one who is useless." Roy frowned pouting.

"I'm not useless." Roy huffed " Anyway I believe it is my turn to ask a question." Riza stopped her laughing nodding ready for his question.

" Have you ever played any games before this and the rock paper scissors game on the train?" Riza frowned thinking it wasn't to bad of a question. It was clear Roy was using this game as a way to get her to open up to him about her life as a slave. For now she will play his game.

" Well, not really before the handles stopped us the slaves working in the fields used to whistle tunes while we worked. I never joined in, but it was nice to listen to them. The handles stopped them though not to long after I came to the mansion. Anyone caught would have been punished." Riza sighed " those little songs were one of the only things if not the only thing that brought some sort of light to me back then, but then they got taken away." Riza frowned remembering the melodies that used to carry through the fields back then. Roy took that as his queue to change the subject before she got lost in her memories.

" I guess its your turn now, but it better not involve me being useless." Riza smiled slightly.

" Okay... what made you want to start freeing the slaves?" Roy rested his chin in his hand.

" Well, it happened a long time ago right after I became a state alchemist. I was assigned to go quell a slave trying to start a riot at the factory he work at." Roy shuddered recalling his own personal demon.

_The slave raised his gun to Roy blind panic in his eyes._

_ "Lower your weapon now." Roy commanded._

_ "NO NEVER! YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THE RIGHT THING DON'T YOU FOLLOWING ORDERS LIKE A GOOD DOG!" The slave's voice was quick panicked either from his own mania or from fear._

_ "You shot one of your handlers if you don't lower your weapon and give up. I am under orders to-"_

_ "ORDERS! ORDERS! ORDERS! OBEY YOUR ORDERS! THATS ALL YOU DO! WHO IS THE REAL SLAVE HERE!" The slave shouted._

_ "What?-"_

_ "You think I am the slave here no... no no." Roy kept his hand ready to snap just in case._

_ "You are delirious calm down and surrender." The slave laughed._

_ "Your name is Roy Mustang correct the Flame Alchemist. Who is the real slave here a man chooses a slave obeys." Roy hesitated in that moment, and the slave took his chance he dashed towards his hand so he couldn't snap the slave pinned Roy down._

_ " A man chooses a slave obeys. I am questioning my masters I am a **man** you are the **slave**." These were the last words the slave utter before one of the soldiers sent to aid Mustang shot him his crimson blood splattered over Roy. His final words echoing in Roy's ears _

_ "I am a **man **you are the **slave.**"_

"After that it took some choice words from my friend Maes Hughes to keep me from shutting down. Before that I did think slavery was terrible, but I ignored it because it served a purpose to Amestris. But, once that slave called me the slave it made me realize how truly inhuman slavery was. That man was driven to near insanity because of of how he and others around him suffered. So me and Maes made it our goal to put an end to all of this pain." He looked to Riza. "Then I met you and now I have another reason to end it." Roy grabbed her hand holding it fondly.

"We're going to free the slaves Riza together." Riza smiled understanding shown through her eyes.

"We will sir no one will have to go through such pain ever again. I'll watch your back sir till you accomplish your goal."

"Our goal." Roy corrected.

"You'll watch my back huh it could probably use the extra eyes watching out for me."

"Especially on rainy days." Riza teased Roy laughed.

"Yes especially when it rains, but I'll have you watching me so I think I'll be just fine."

* * *

_So what do you guys think I sort of have conflicted feelings over this chapter I like some parts but other parts I don't anyway reviews are loved I will update soon I promise^^ oh and a cookie goes out to who can name the video game quote I used in this chapter name the quote and where it came from and I shall do something for you I don't know what but I know for sure you'll get a cookie^^_


	17. New Routine

chapter 17

"Hawkeye have you seen my pen?" Roy asked searching his desk for his pen. It has been a few days since the two had arrived out east. It took barely any time at all for Mustang to order a transfer for Riza, so now the former slave worked under her new commanding officer. Roy assigned her as his personal body guard and his second in command. Roy had also begun to get into the habit of calling Riza by her last name or rank it wouldn't due if people thought he was fraternizing with his new body guard.

It didn't take long for the two to form into a normal routine. Thanks to Riza now being assigned to work at East headquarters she was given her own quarters within the barracks. Riza often walked Roy home though under the excuse of protecting him, but Roy knew she enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers.

"Its under that stack of papers you just blew through sir." Roy checked sure enough the pen was there.

"Thank you Hawkeye what would I do without you." Smiling Roy signed the last few papers he needed to sign.

"Drown in your paperwork sir." Riza spoke professionally but amusement was in her voice. Roy chuckled having Riza around was certainly helpful. Even though General Grumman was covering for him while he was gone there were still things that only he could sign off on. The last few days Roy caught up with what he needed done with the help of Riza.

Now that he was done Roy could focus on more pressing matters. Mainly the person who called an assassination on him, and the growing slave rebellion. As well as his own personal project he was going to begin working on.

"Sir I believe you have a meeting with General Grumman in a few minutes. You might not want to keep him waiting." Roy waved her off getting up.

"Don't worry Hawkeye Grumman won't care that much." He began out the door to head for Grumman's office.

"Come on Hawkeye Grumman is our most powerful ally in the military, and I'm sure he'll want to meet you." Riza followed him out the door and through the halls of East HQ.

"I don't see why sir I'm just a private why would he want to meet me." Roy chuckled.

"To be honest I'm never quite sure what the old man is up to. He's an old clever bastard, but thats why its a good thing he's on our side. Grumman is the only one of the high brass military officers other than me to be anti-slavery, and thats why we're both stationed out here in the middle of nowhere."

"So you can't get in the Central higher ups way."

"Right there is really no practical reason to have two Generals stationed at one headquarters, but the Central brass got away with putting us here."

The two reached Grumman's office his secretary nodded motioning them to enter.

"Ah General Mustang its good to see you again." The elder General greeted upon their entry.

"And this must be your new second in command." Riza saluted but the older man waved her off. He seemed to study her for a moment eyes hidden by the light glare from his glasses making it difficult to get a read of what he was thinking.

"Its a pleasure to meet you I'm afraid I didn't get your name when I got wind of your transfer here." Grumman had a joyous demeanor about him.

"Private Riza Hawkeye sir." Riza gave a quick salut in greeting before returning her hand to her side. Grumman hesitated slightly Riza didn't pick up on it, but Roy did Grumman never hesitated. However after Riza said her name the slightest bit of an emotion Roy couldn't recognized passed through the older man's eyes.

"Hawkeye hmm any relation to a Berthold Hawkeye?" Roy saw it again the bit of emotion passed the younger man has been under Grumman for years yet he has never seen the older man display such a thing.

"I wouldn't know sir I never knew my family." Riza answered the almost invisible sadness in her voice that only Roy could pick up on apparent. Grumman nodded lightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you private. Sadly though we'll have to play catch up later General. Central called in and I shouldn't keep them on hold for to long." Both men shared a chuckled.

"Of course sir chess later then?"

"Well, of course Mustang I'm three wins away from having beaten you one hundred times. I have to keep things even you know." Grumman smirked waving the two off as they left his office.

After the two exited the room the door shutting with a click. Grumman looked mournfully where the two officers once were. Reaching down he opened one of the drawers in his desk. Pulling out an old looking framed picture. Handling with the upmost care Grumman stared at the old black and white photo within the frame. The photo forever captured in time was a younger looking Grumman a happy grin on his face. Next him was a younger woman vaguely looking like Riza. The woman's smile was large almost as if she was laughing when the picture was taken.

Grumman ran his finger over the woman. Sighing sadly he looked to where Mustang and his new subordinate once were. The door clicked opened and his secretary's head popped in warning him that he should answer the call from Central now. Waving her off Grumman went to pick up the phone thoughts of long ago remaining on his mind.

"Hawkeye I'm heading out to the library would you like to join me." Mustang asked as they walked away from Grumman's office.

"Did you finish your paperwork sir?" Roy grinned.

"Yes yes you made sure of that, but you haven't answered my question Private."

"Of course sir, I wouldn't be a very good bodyguard if I gave any assassins a clear chance to get you."

Leaving the halls of Eastern Headquarters behind they left towards the local library. Roy smiled anyone else wouldn't notice it, but Roy could see the excitement in Riza's eyes. It was one of the first thing Roy picked up on about Riza. She loved books and just reading in general even the boring reports at headquarters. Her eyes would light up and just the slightest smile would appear on her face. Roy assumed it came from never being able to read before. He made a note to have Riza try all the things she has missed out on.

Roy could almost laugh as Riza had to slow down to stay at the same walking pace as Roy. _She's like a kid wanting to get to the toy store! _Roy had to physically stop himself from chuckling at the thought that Riza would no doubt deny till the world ended. Riza looked at him as he must of looked weird trying to hold back the chuckle.

Upon reaching the library Riza disappeared within the shelves of books going to search out any book that interested her. This time Roy let a small chuckle come from his throat. Knowing exactly where the books he would be needing he headed off towards the alchemy section. Grabbing the books he need Roy sat down at a secluded table by a window. Pulling out a small pocket notebook Roy began to work.

Riza reappeared later with several books of all kinds sitting across from Roy she glanced to see what Roy was working on.

"Bio alchemy sir?"

"Yes I'm working on a project of mine." Riza looked confused Roy was the flame alchemist what would he need bio alchemy for?

"What sort of project sir?" Roy eyes raised from his notes and books looking to Riza he smiled.

"Oh its a surprise." Smirking at the frustrated look from Riza Roy returned to his work.

* * *

_All right I suck at updating when I plan i admit it sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long but have no fear I do plan to finish this I just keep getting distractedXD sorry anyway hope you enjoy the chapter I'll try not to get distracted and finish this as always reviews are loved^^_


	18. Breaking Point

_Dear God I have not updated in forever I am terrible __well at least you all now know I am not dead nor have I given up on this story. I just lost some interest in FMA and went to explore other fandoms but I'm back, and I will finish this story I swear it! Anyway short chapter I had a burst of ideas for a chapter and I wanted to get one out to you guys so hope you like it^^_

* * *

chapter 18

_Pain searing pain. That is all Riza felt she heard the malicious laughing of the handlers. As the whip came down again again against her back. Tears poured down Riza's face as she continued to face the horrid cracking of the whip against her back._

_ "Please st..op pl..ea..se." Riza stuttered the laughing of the surrounding people increased. One person caught Riza's eye familiar onyx eyes with hair to match._

_ "Si..r hel..p." Riza saw no warmth in his eyes that she normally saw when she looked at Roy. Instead they were dark a twisted smirk on his face._

_ "No I don't think I will Riza." Riza stared horrified as one of the handlers passed the whip to Roy._

_ "Wh... why?" Fresh tears came from her eyes as Roy coldly laughed along with the others._

_ "Why? Why do you think you've out lived your usefulness you are a slave I have no need for you. Did you really think that you could just leave the mansion and be free Ha! Don't make me laugh you are a slave and that is all you will ever be!" Roy raised the whip and brought it down hard on her._

Riza screamed out swiping and lashing out at an enemy that was not there. She stopped breathing heavily sweat coated her body. Looking around she realized where she was. Not some slave facility, but her own quarters at Eastern HQ barracks. Collapsing back into her bed Riza covered her face in her hands. Riza had hoped that when she came to the East under Mustang's command her nightmares would lessen, but if anything they were getting worse.

The very thought of Mustang doing what he did in her dream made Riza shudder and shake like a leaf. The only other nightmares that were as bad as the Mustang related one were the ones concerning her on personal past reliving memories she rather forget.

It was getting bad enough that at night she had begun locking Hayate out of her bedroom at night afraid she would hurt the little dog as she lashed out in her terrors. Although even now that her screaming had stopped she could her faithful hound clawing at the door trying to help his master.

Sitting up Riza knew she would not dare sleep again tonight as she did the night before and the night before that. Pretty much every night Riza would wake screaming to the point that the people living in the quarters near by had begun to wonder what was going on in her rooms. Luckily the walls muffle her screams enough that all they hear is unintelligible noise.

Getting up Riza unlocked her bedroom door Hayate came bounding in jumping up whining and licking his master. Picking up the small dog Riza went into the bathroom and turned the shower leaving it on its coldest setting. Sitting down in the shower letting the cold water numb her body it didn't matter to Riza that she was still fully dressed getting soaked to the bone by the cold spray. All that mattered was that the water would keep her awake away from her demons for another night.

Roy quickly walked down the barracks halls heading towards the room he knew Riza lived at. He had a strange feeling all morning as he ready himself for work, and he knew it had something to do with Riza. To his surprise when Roy arrived at the office this morning Riza was not already there. Riza had quickly picked up the habit of getting to work early getting everything in the office ready before Roy had even got there. She didn't have to do it, but she did so anyway greeting Roy every morning with the slightest smiles since her transfer under his command.

However this morning Riza was not there. In fact she did not arrive at work at all she didn't even call in. That in itself was unusual Riza didn't take days off although Roy always tried to get her to, and if she did Roy wouldn't doubt that she would call him as soon as she would know he'd be at the office, or call his home number he did give it to her just in case.

Even with all these alarm bells going off in his head. Roy choose to not check up on her until after work was over. Just in case he was over reacting, and Riza being missing at work was just something normal he hoped. This changed though at lunch time Riza's paper work had finally made it through to Roy after all the back up. Including her medical files. The words from her file flashed in Roy's mind

_Riza Hawkeye Mental/Physiological evaluation _

_Brief evaluation done by Doctor Joy Dawn below are the doctor's evaluation of one Private Hawkeye's mental health_

_One Private Hawkeye appears to suffer from advance PTSD(Post traumatic stress disorder) the events that caused this however I can not disclose._

_Patient suffers from regular night terrors as well as flash backs however flash backs appear only to occur with help of a trigger(An object or action that causes the flashback). Medication has been prescribed but according to patient they have little effect if none at all._

_Despite this patient is able to function to an extent. Patient is recommended to see a therapist for trauma however refused for un disclosed reasons._

Roy shook his head trying to focus as he walked. That was only the tip of the ice berg along with the many more issue the file pointed out mentally. Riza also had many physical problems that Roy didn't even want to think about at the moment. After reading through the whole thing then again to make sure he was reading correctly as well as not missing anything. Roy sped out of his office towards the barracks as fast as his feet would take him.

Reaching the door Roy knew belong to Riza's home taking a deep breath. Roy lightly knocked on the door.

"Riza? Are you in there?" No answer. Listing carefully though after a moment though Roy could hear Hayate barking his barks frantic nothing like the normally happy go lucky puppy.

"Riza I'm coming in okay." Pulling out the extra key Riza had given him just as he had trusted her with his spare house key. Riza gave an extra key to her home to him. Slipping the key into the lock Roy unlocked the door and crept inside.

* * *

_OOOOOOoooooo Cliff hanger like I said I'm terribleXD But don't worry you'll find out what happens next chapter see you guys then reviews are loved as always:D_


	19. A Person

_Look I updated and it wasn't a decade __worth of waitingXD Anyway I couldn't leave you guys on such a cliff hanger now could I Hahaha so I hope you guys will be glad to know that I'm putting my time getting back into working on this I actually have the next chapter planed out already so fingers crossed I won't get distracted and lose my mojo for actually working on this so with that note enjoy the chapter^^_

* * *

chapter 19

Alphonse took another sip of his soup savoring the the taste in his mouth. Things were going better than he could have ever dreamed. After his brother Edward came and saved him along with the rest of Bradley's mansion's personal slaves. Things were so much better. Of course there was a lot to do with the whole slave revolt working everyone having to help with the effort, but it was worth it. Every day more and more slaves were saved, and brought to their main base of operations.

Although he and Edward didn't approve of all of their fellow slaves methods. Like bombing that one factory. The Elric brothers were on the forefront of aiding their fellow former slaves.

At the moment Edward was out on a mission to rescue some slaves working on timber plant. Ed was never one to sit around long when there were things to be done Ed got them done. While Alphonse himself was helping with plans for their next move with the rest of the designated leaders of the whole revolt.

"All right everyone listen up! Attention people! We're ready to plan out our next move." A man with dark tan skin, and white hair tied in a short pony tail. He gathered Alphonse and a few other former slaves that were involved with planing.

"What's our next move then Miles?" A bulkier man with a menacing auto mail arm asked. Miles smirked his red eyes gleaming.

"We're going to kidnap the president."

* * *

Roy crept into Riza's home closing the door behind him. Now being inside he could clearly hear Hayate's barks and yowls as if he was in pain.

"Hayate!" Roy called out the barking stopped, and the black and white dog came bolting from another room to Roy. Barking and yapping he bite onto Roy's pants pulling him.

"Where's Riza boy?" Hayate barked bolting to the bathroom. Roy hesitated hearing the shower running his common sense telling him not to go into a woman's bathroom, but Hayate's yowls of clear distress pulled Roy into the threshold.

Inside Riza lay curled up in the shower as pale as the white tiles around her except for her flushed face. The shower still on raining freezing water on her. Hayate was nudging her and trying to drag her out of the down pour by her sopping wet clothes, but Riza did not respond her amber eyes shut as she shivered.

Roy wasted no time turning the water off. Scoping the ice cold Riza out of the shower Roy brought Riza to the bedroom that had its door left open. The state of her bedroom left Roy to assume she had some sort of nightmare before she had let herself pass out in the shower. The single bed in the room sheet's were thrown off the bed on the floor. Also the drenched clothes Riza wore were night wear. Laying Riza on the bed Roy didn't even stop to think as he stripped Riza of her cold wet clothes. Scanning the room he found a dresser and closet. Finding new dryer warmer clothes was easy enough. Riza had little clothes other than her military uniform that was hung neatly in the closet, and a few shirts and pants that sat in her dresser. Finding a pair of sweatpants and a plain T-shirt Roy returned to Riza dressing her in the dryer clothes.

Riza appeared to be fairing better with the new clothes she curled up on the bed still an unhealthy pallor though. Roy gathered up the blankets and sheets, and then covered Riza who in turn made a small noise of contentment. Roy sighed doing a mental rundown of Riza's health at the moment. Making sure there was nothing serious that would warren at most a trip to the hospital.

Looking her over Roy saw nothing to serious that couldn't be fixed with just rest. He did notice though things he didn't during the day hours no doubt from Riza hiding it from him. There were dark shadows under her eyes leading Roy to believe this wasn't the first night something like this has occurred. Roy frowned how many hours of sleep has Riza either spent locked in some twisted dream or trying to stay awake sitting under the shower's cold spray.

Roy clenched his fists. It seemed no matter how hard he tired Riza always chose to suffer alone. Than to come to him for help. Roy knelt down next to Riza his hand cupping the side of her face.

"Damn it Riza why don't you just ask for help? I can't stand to see you like this." Roy said knowing Riza was in deep sleep not hearing a word, or so he thought.

"I'm s...so...rry Sir I don't want to worry you." Roy's eyes snapped onyx meeting half lidded amber.

"Riza you're awake!" Joy filled Roy now that Riza was awake. Even if she was still ill he was happy that she was awake, but something snapped in Roy's mind. Roy knew he couldn't let this happen again. Riza will run herself into the grave if she stayed on the road she was on. Roy could no longer wait for Riza to ask for help she needed someone to get her going in the right direction. Riza was too important to him to let her kill herself by passing off her needs as not important.

Over the time Riza has been working under him. Roy was beginning to believe he wouldn't be able to function without her. Before when he worked at East every day passed like nothing was accomplished. Everyday Roy would become no closer to helping anyone, and he would just waste his time doing Central's work that they wouldn't get off their own asses to do themselves. With Riza though Roy had something to look forward to everyday. Just her very presence made Roy feel like he really could accomplish all of his dreams with Riza by his side. Roy couldn't imagine his life without Riza in it anymore nor did he want to.

"Riza what happened? You were passed out in the shower?" Roy asked gently as Riza woke becoming more coherent.

"Nothing I just-"

"No Riza it isn't nothing you were passed out in there with the shower on as cold as it could go! If I hadn't come here you'd be a lot worse off than you are now or even worse!" Roy's voice changed to a serious tone a very different tone from what he normally addressed Riza with signaling he wasn't going to back off this time.

"Sir did you leave in the middle of the work day Sir that's-" Roy cut her off again.

"Riza don't change the subject what happened?" Giving her a stern look Roy waited for a response. Riza broke away from Roy's stare a far off look in her eyes. Roy said her name to gain her attention, but she didn't respond trying again still nothing. Roy was about to try again however Riza spoke up her voice sounding far off and broken.

"It was just a nightmare Sir nothing more."

"Riza if it was just a nightmare then you wouldn't have been sitting in the shower trying to stay awake." Roy's voice changed back to its gentler tone.

"Sir, if you're going to try and get me to talk about. I'd rather not."

"I don't expect you to tell me Riza, but you can trust me you need to get some help with these dreams, and I want to help you. Whatever you need that will help you all you need to do is ask Riza." Riza seemed to contemplate Roy's words.

"Sir...no...Roy" Roy's eyes' widened Riza rarely if ever called him Roy it was always Sir or General. "...Roy can I ask you something?"

"Of course Riza." Roy said in mild confusion wondering what she wanted to ask.

"Why do you keep trying to help me, and how do you know I'm even worth the effort from my point of view I'm beyond it."

"Because-" Roy paused how could he put it into words. When he first met Riza he helped her because like all slaves she deserved better. She didn't deserve the pain and suffering she was given. After she was freed by Mrs. Bradley and he met up with her. Roy began to get to know Riza, and the person that hide beside the wall of a broken slave was one of greatest people Roy had ever met.

"Because Riza I care about you more than you'll ever know, and believe me you are most defiantly worth the effort-" Riza cut him off.

"Why though! I'm just a slave nothing more-" This time it was Roy's turn to cut Riza off. He cupped her face in his hands making her look at him.

"That's where you're wrong. You're not just a slave, you were freed you endured everything thrown at you when you were one, and survived. You're Riza Hawkeye not some slave that works till death you have to believe me when I say you are a person. A person that deserves everything life has to offer even more so than the average person. So Riza can you promise me something?" Roy locked eyes with Riza staring into the amber depths.

"Can you promise you'll try and live that life you deserve?" Roy asked a small smile on his face. It seemed like the two stayed like that for decades. Until finally Riza's lips turned upward just slightly mimicking the smile on Roy's face. Her eyes lit up like some old fire was being reignited within them.

"Okay I promise." Roy embraced her happier than her knew he could be. Then it seemed to click in Roy's mind a hidden reason he kept striving to help Riza. Like a grand revelation Roy realized 'I love her.'

* * *

_So I hoped you guys enjoyed that and bam Roy knows he loves Riza now no big confessions of love yet but you'll just have to wait and see what happens also I hope you didn't think that we've seen the last of Ed and Al in the chapter they appeared last no way they're back and with that note I'll see you guys next chapter reviews are loved as always^^ _


	20. For Freedom

_Hiya party people look yet another update that didn't take forever in a day to postXD Anyway enjoy the chapter people reviews are loved^^_

* * *

Chapter 20

To say Frank Archer was pissed would be an understatement ever since that damn slave girl was released by the Fuhrer things kept going down hill, and now over half the slaves were missing. That was not going to fly by with Archer. Those slaves needed to be punished, and luckily the only good thing coming of this was many of the higher ups letting his preferred treatment of slaves pass under their radar. Without letting up to much of a fuss about what many considered extreme treatment of slaves, so now with over half missing they were letting his preferred treatment pass. After all these slaves had run off. What better way to scare the rest out of hiding than ending a few slaves rebellions permanently.

Archer couldn't help but grin at the result of his teams latest raid of one of the slaves hideouts. It was slow goings but slowly they were finding at least the minor slave hideouts. Unfortunately as well as annoying to Archer no matter what he did to the slaves he captured. None would crack and tell him where they were coordinating from. As well as who was coordinating them.

Archer looked at the slaves his men left tied down in front of him. He always had his men leave him and the slaves alone. The weakling men he got didn't have the stomach for how Archer dealt with slaves. The one time he was trying to get a slave to talk the one solider had the gall to grab hold of Archer and throw him away from the slave so no more harm would come to them. The solider was quickly demoted and kicked off the team. Served the weakling right in Archer's opinion.

Scanning the group of slaves there were at least ten all lined up bound to the floor by alchemy so no matter how hard they tried. There would be no running away. All the slaves stared up at Archer defiantly. Archer wanted nothing more than to tear those expression right off their faces.

If there was one thing the slaves had it was loyalty to each other. The last few batches of slaves chorused "For Freedom! For Each Other!" right till the very end where he had their hideout of an old warehouse burned. The slaves chained inside as the building burned till it was noting but the framing and ash. Their dammed loyalty was annoying it kept him from finding their main stronghold quickly so he could end these foolhardy uprisings.

Bringing his attention back to the slaves Archer glared down at their pathetic lives. What was even worse about this whole situation that fucking slave Bradley let go was actually surviving out there. Archer would have been sure she would die under a bridge some where, or even come crawling back to the mansion knowing she had no place in the real world. Archer clenched his fists that useless slave was lucky he didn't know where she was exactly. He would make sure she would know her place. Apparently her first lesson wasn't enough for her to learn. Sadly he only knew what Hakuro told him, and even that Hakuro only heard rumors of the slave Bradley let go. All they knew for a fact was that she was out there and paying off her debt rather efficiently.

Turning his eyes to the closest slave he stared right into their eyes. Before taking out his pistol and shooting them right between the eyes. Blood splattered over the other slaves as they were so close together. None of them even seemed daunted by their comrades blood covering them.

"Now one of you is going to tell me something useful or else you are all going to die!" Archer skimmed over the faces still nothing. Nearly growling Archer felt his anger rising. He used to be able make every slave quiver with fear, but it wasn't working 'Why! Why! Why!Wasn't it working anymore!'

"Well, Nothing I guess you are all going to die then." Archer tired again to intimidate them into talking. Finally one slave spoke up.

"You don't scare us anymore military dog everyone here is ready to die if it means it will help others reach freedom." These were the slave's last words before Archer shot him as well. Archer grinned maliciously.

"You want freedom fine I will give you freedom from this world." The sound of the gun emptying its bullets rang out. Unknown to Archer outside the room where he executed the slaves. The soldiers assigned to help him flinched at the sound of every bullet. Hating their lives for what they were helping carry out.

Returning to his office back at Central Headquarters Archer plopped down gratefully in his desk chair. To his irritation the phone rang letting out a groan he answered.

"Archer." The familiar voice of Hakuro came from the phone.

" Yes, what is it I just got back from a raid. What is it do you have another tip for me on where they're hiding?" Hakuro was Archer's go to person when it came to information. The General always kept him informed on the latest slave Intel.

"Not really so much as a tip as a rumor that I thought you'd like to hear concerning a slave you and I both would like to have a word with." Archer's interest rose both he and Hakuro hated that slave with a passion. It was because of her that rumors of her success at living a normal life. Gave many slaves ideas about escaping or rebelling and then going to go live lives of their own. Of course there were many things that factored into the slaves revolting, but it was also a personal vendetta for Archer at least. She was the first slave to ever defy him her words still rang in his head.

"_I belong to no one."_

Archer scowled into the distanced. That slave will get what's coming to her soon.

"I'm listening Hakuro."

"Word is Mustang has a new subordinate under him, and I just so happen to have some business that needs done out East. Tell me Archer mind taking a quick trip East for a while." Archer grinned seeing where Hakuro was getting at.

"I've always wanted to visit the East when can I leave." He could almost feel Hakuro grinning through the phone.

"As soon as possible of course take your team and anyone else you deem you need." Archer hung up the phone getting out of his chair staring out the window of his office. 'So she's out East huh working under Mustang I should have know. Well i hope she hasn't gotten to comfortable because I'm coming for you slave just you wait."

* * *

_Don't worry it will be back to Roy and Riza next chapter hope you guys are looking forward to it. The next chapter shouldn't take to long to get up. I'm almost done writing it I'm going to try and get on some kind of schedule so maybe it will help me get chapters out to you guys more efficiently. So thats all folks stay golden:D See ya' next chapter _


	21. General Grumman's Tale

_Hello readers I know its been a while but the good news is school is out and I'm on summer vacation woooo and I somehow managed to pass my algebra final its a miracle! haha anyway enough about my life you guys are here for the story hope you enjoy the chapter^^_

* * *

Chapter 21

"Sir, what is this?" Riza gave Roy a confused look at the leather bound journal he had left on her desk. Last night after Roy had found Riza passed out in the shower, and spoken to her about her declining health due to her constant nightmares among other problems. As well as Roy's realization that he loved her, but he hasn't told Riza that yet. After Roy left her home(more like forced to return so he could be well rested for work by Riza.) He had spent the rest of his evening thinking of ways that could help Riza. First starting with the nightmares. It was clear they just weren't going to go away with time. Riza had endured way to much suffering for it to just be forgotten.

So an idea came to Roy last night. He knew Riza wasn't really open to talking about it out loud yet, so Roy thought of a way for Riza to let out any feelings she had, but also keep them to herself if she didn't want to talk about it.

"Its a journal of sorts for you. You see I had an idea last night. I know that you don't really want to talk about many things, so here is way that you can vent about what has happened to you. Or anything for that matter." Roy observed Riza as she look over the empty journal trying to gauge her response to his idea. Riza turned her eyes from the journal to Roy. Then a smile came to her face.

"Thank you Sir, I don't know if it will do anything, but I'll try it." Roy grinned happily after last night Riza seemed a little more accepting of his help. She was still closed off to a point, but it was a start.

Despite passing out only just yesterday. Riza did her work business as usual as if nothing ever happened. That was one of the many things Roy admired about her even if she was hurting or suffering. She'd continue ahead head held high so no one would see her pain. It made things hard to help her with any problems she had though, because she would deny anything was wrong till it was clear something was. However ever since last night Roy began to notice things he didn't before in Riza.

It was as if he was just now noticing gestures and signals. That one could read to tell what Riza was feeling. Like right now she held a clipboard signing off on a few things, but she was giving him sidelong glances. Her eyes darting from him to the paperwork he should be starting now. Roy could practically hear her saying. 'Sir, those papers need done eventually, so you might as well do them now.'

Roy picked up his pen and signed off a few papers. Before looking back to Riza the glance she sent him looked approvingly at him. Riza gave him no more glances knowing he was going to get to work. She ran her hand through her hair tucking her bangs behind her ear. Roy noticed how long it has grown over time. The fair golden locks fell a little past her shoulders by now. It was long enough that Riza had to occasionally adjust her bangs so they wouldn't get in her eyes.

"Sir, what are you staring at?" Roy grinned Riza was giving him a confused look.

"Your hair."

"What about it Sir?" Riza's hand went to her hair subconsciously.

"Nothing it looks even prettier when its longer." A blush spread across Riza's face. Roy couldn't help but think how adorable it looked. He made a mental note to compliment her more.

"Um...thank you Sir." Riza quickly busied herself with work quickly regaining her composure of the ever calm collected Private Riza Hawkeye.

"Sir, those papers are due to General Grumman in two days. You really shouldn't put them off till last minute."

"Don't worry Hawkeye I'll do them tomorrow." Roy waved her off. He prefer calling her by her first name, but at the office he needed to stay in the habit of calling her by her rank or last name. It wouldn't due if people began to think they had a relationship. It would cause people to believe he was favoring Riza even if he did actually love her, and would favor her, or even worse people would think Riza did immoral things to get her position as his aide and bodyguard. After all it was highly unusual for a private to get such a position so early in their career.

"Sir, doing your paperwork an hour before it is due is a horrible work ethic." Riza scolded although there was a amused tone to her voice.

"Well, Hawkeye I see we have dilemma I want to procrastinate on my paper work a while longer. While you wish for me to complete my work on time even early at that. We seemed to have a difference of opinions on what we should do." Roy said smiling.

"It appears so Sir, however you really should complete your work on time. You may already be a General but it doesn't look very good for someone of your rank to rush through his work so you may procrastinate." Roy shrugged then went back to smiling at Riza.

"All right all right I'll get to work, but I want to ask you something."

"Yes Sir?"

"What's your favorite color?" Riza looked at Roy as if he was crazy.

"What Sir?" Roy continued to grin happily.

"What's your favorite color?" He stated again the goofy grin never leaving his face.

"What brought about this question?"

"I don't know I was just wondering, so I thought I might as well ask so Hawkeye what is it?"

"...Blue Sir, now if you don't mind these files need to get to General Grumman." Riza picked up a pile of finsihed papers Roy completed a while ago. She saluted before heading out the door to Grumman's office. Before she completely left though Roy could hear her voice calling over to him.

"Don't even think about slacking off Sir. I'll be back in a few minutes." Roy gave a soft smile before grabbing the first paper and began reading about the latest boring report that needed to be signed.

Riza walked briskfully down the halls down to Grumman office. Smiling slightly at her superior's antacts. It was hard not to he seemed to always know what to say to put a smile on Riza's face. Continuing her walk down the hall Riza's thoughts went back to yesterday. Just when Riza thought she was about to fall into a black pit again Roy had come along, and pull her out before she got in to deep. Roy tired so hard for her and Riza wasn't sure what to think about it. She wanted to believe him that there was hope for her, but there was always that cloud over Riza's head telling her it was worthless, she was worthless. The nightmares involing Roy didn't help things either.

However it seemed even if Riza told Roy to stop and give up on her he wouldn't, and for that Riza would always be grateful to the childish man. Riza wasn't just grateful though whenever she was around Roy it was as if she had purpose in life again. As a slave there was really no reason to move forward it was just work more work. Then maybe you'll get lucky and die in a somewhat painless way. Riza was begining to think that if she didn't have Roy she would fall into dispair. Just his aura around him made Riza feel so many feeling she didn't reconize.

Riza wasn't really one to know about feelings of the heart. So many years of slavery had robbed Riza of knowing any feelings other than sadness, angry, and pain. It made her very naive when it came to how she felt towards Roy. All she knew is that whenever Roy was near she got a feeling that Riza wasn't sure what it was yet.

Shaking her thoughts away Riza entered Grumman's office. The normal secretary that sat outside the main office was missing. Most likely off doing something for the General. Knocking on the door of the main office there was no sound coming from the room. Riza knocked again still no answer. Wondering briefly of the wisdom of going into a General office when they may be in there and just not answering her knocks. Riza cracked the door open checking to see if anyone was inside. Seeing no one within Riza crept inside careful as if General Grumman would jump out and be furious at the private entering his office. Files in hand Riza put them on the desk ready to leave, but something caught her eye.

A picture frame was flipped face down on the desk. Her curiosity getting the better of her Riza picked the framed picture off the desk. Riza did a double take printed on the black and white print was a woman that look like herself. Take away the scar on Riza's face and her hair growing a bit more, and Riza might have actually thought it was her. If she didn't already know that she'd never been near a camera let alone have her picture taken for most if not all of her life. Next to the woman was General Grumman looking even happier than Riza had seen the normally joyful old man. The woman too was smiling looking at the camera as the photo was taken.

"My daughter she was always a cute girl, and she grew up to be an amazing beautiful woman." Riza nearly dropped the photo. Grumman had entered the room without her noticing. Riza broke into a sharp stiff salut steeling herself for a berating or worse.

"General Sir! I apologize for looking at your photo I came to deliver reports from General Mustang and-" Grumman rose his hand silencing her. Grumman made his way over to his desk taking a seat holding out a hand for the photo Riza still held.

"Its all right Private Hawkeye you have done nothing wrong after all photos were made to be looked at." Grumman took the photo from Hawkeye holding it almost tenderly. He was quiet for a moment a silent invitation for Riza to ask about the photo.

"You said that was you daughter Sir? The old General smiled at the picture.

"Yes although I have not seen her in many years. Let's just say Private I used to be foolishly devoted to this country, and lost sight of things. Things I should have put before my career as an officer." Grumman looking mournfully now Riza spoke.

"Everyone loses their way sometime Sir." Speaking carefully in case Grumman did not wish her to speak.

"Yes, you are right Private and usually it takes either a big eye opener or a love one to send us back on the right path." Grumman said from his tone he spoke from experience.

"If I may ask Sir what happened?" The questioned slipped before Riza could stop herself to remember this was a General, and it was not her place to ask something so personal.

"Like I said Hawkeye I lost sight of what was important my daughter fell in love with an alchemist. A poor man who was actually rather brilliant when it came to alchemy. However me and my quest for power within the military blinded me. My daughter being with a poor alchemist that repeatedly refused to join the military's state alchemist program would make my image look bad, so I forbad her to see him." Grumman paused seemly to collect himself to continue.

"Of course she continued to see him, and eventually she got pregnant with his child. She came to me for help, I was furious though to furious to even listen to her. I wanted her to abort the child. My daughter refused she and the alchemist ran off together and eventually married. I later did hear news about them from a General we both know. Mustang was trained in my daughter's husband's flame alchemy shortly before he past away."

"What about your daughter sir? And the baby?" Hawkeye asked truly interested in Grumman's tale. As well as the General's purpose for telling her this.

"My daughter from what records told me died a few years before Mustang came to train under her husband. Her child however there is no death date recorded, and Mustang has told me when he trained and lived with him there was no sign that any child lived there. It seems that my grand child has simply disappeared." Grumman took his eyes from the photo he held for the first time since he began his tale. Eyes gazing into Riza's she felt a twinge of familiarity as if she as seen those eyes before.

"I do wish though I'll find out what became of my grandchild one day though." Grumman smiled softly at Hawkeye. Riza's eyes drifted away from Grumman to the photo still being held gently in his hand. Staring at the old photo Riza gazed at the woman who was Grumman's daughter. Riza felt the same twinge of familiarity looking at woman who looked so much like herself. Then it felt like someone unlocked a door in Riza's mind to a distant memory.

_"Come on little Ri eat your carrots for daddy please." A deep slightly rough voice cooed to Riza. The voice let out a very heavy sigh._

_"What's wrong Love?" A feminine voice almost melodious spoke._

_"Little Riza here won't eat her food. She's a stubborn one she gets it from you." The other voice said a pouting like tone in his voice._

_"Hahaha, Oh and you're not stubborn Oh Mr. Great Creator of Flame Alchemy Berthold Hawkeye. The woman laughed some more._

_"Hehehe okay Amelia lets see you get our daughter to eat then go on."_

Riza was reeling she forcefully shook the memory from her mind. 'What was that that can't be right! No, no, its just my mind playing tricks on me.' Riza tired to sooth her mind. ' The General just said his daughter's husband was the creator of flame alchemy. Can that really mean... NO! Its not right it can't be my mind is already jumbled up with everything going on. Its already giving me nightmares every night. This is just my mind trying to fool me with false memories.' Riza told herself trying to shake the soothing voices of the man and woman from her head. Riza has had flashbacks of past memories before, but they were normally more vivid and about something extremely painful the handlers did to her.

These distant voices couldn't be a memory Riza tired to rationalize. She has never had a flash back before where there were just voices. To further calm her racing mind Riza thought her carefully kept secret of wanting to know about her parents. This was just her mind's way of trying to give her something to cling to since the woman in the photo looked so much like Riza herself.

"Would you look at the time you should probably get back to General Mustang." Grumman broke Riza from her racing thoughts. Riza nodded almost numbly her body going on autopilot as she tired to sort out what was going through her head.

"Sir may I ask one last thing?" Grumman nodded smiling slightly.

"What was your daughter's name?" Putting the photo down Grumman spared it a glance before answering.

"Amelia, Amelia Grumman."

* * *

_duh duh duuuuuuuuuuh haha okay hope you liked the chapter next one I'm writing up now I'm about a __quarter of the way through it as always reviews are loved see ya next time^^_


End file.
